Naruto y el poder de Furyoko
by Kachorro
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Naruto se convirtiera en un Shaman bajo la tutela de nuestros amigos de Shamanking? ¿como cambiaría su vida?. cap 10 up NaruHarem
1. Shamanes en konoha

NI naruto ni shaman king me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto y Hiroyuki Takei, esta historia a sido creada sin fines de lucro su objetivo solo es entretener.

Era una tarde como cualquiera en la imponente Konohagakure no sato, una de las mas fuertes naciones elementales, nuestra historia comienza con nuestro pequeño e hiperactivo rubio cabeza hueca de 8 años de edad, siendo de perseguido por los aldeanos.

Aldeano: ahora terminaremos lo que empezó el Yondaime.

Comerciante: tal vez si lo mato me convierta en el héroe de Konoha.

Aldeana: pagaras por haber matado a nuestros familiares asqueroso demonio.

Naruto: (asustado) ¿pero que les hice yo? por favor díganme por que me tratan tan mal.

Mientras en las puertas de nuestra imponente aldea un grupo de personas con ropas muy extrañas entraron a la aldea.

Xxx: Vaya esta aldea parece muy grande no lo cree don Yoh. Dijo un tipo de pelo negro con que parecía desafiar la gravedad ya que estaba peinado hacia enfrente con forma de tubo, vestía un traje blanco y traía una espada de madera.

Yoh: eso parece Ryu, pero ahora me pregunto ¿donde abra algo de comer?. Dijo un joven castaño con auriculares naranjas, pantalón verde y una camiseta blanca.

Xxx: vaya me has leído el estomago. Respondió un joven de pelo azul similar a nuestro protagonista rubio, traía una tabla de snowboard y vestía una chamarra blanca con un shorts azul.

XXX: (enojado) ustedes son el colmo ya me tienen harto, solo piensan en comer. Grito el asiático del grupo, pelo morado, camisa sin mangas, pantalón negro chino.

Ryu: (sonrojado) tranquilo Len, que no vez que mi Lizerg también tiene hambrita.

Lizerg: eso es verdad creo que esta vez estoy del lado de Horo. Dijo el peli verde ingles del grupo, vestía una gabardina verde y un pantalón verde.

Xxx: así que esta vez estas del lado del Joto Joto. Bromeo el chico afroamericano.

Horo: (furioso) ¿cuantas veces quieres que te diga que mi nombre es Horo Horo? deja de hacer chistes con mi nombre.

Mientras ellos peleaban Yoh estaba más callado de lo normal.

Xxx: (preocupado) amo Yoh.

Yoh: lo se Amidamaru.

Len: ¿entonces tu también lo sientes?

Yoh: si Len, este poder es muy poderoso y similar al del espíritu del fuego, no se si la aldea este enterada de esto.

xXx: no deberíamos preocuparnos por problemas que no nos incumben, después de todo solo estamos de pasada, venimos a alojarnos y descansar ya que mañana te espera un entrenamiento muy duro Yoh Asakura. Dijo la rubia del grupo, quien traía una bufanda roja, una bolsa y un vestido negro.

Yoh: pero Annita, no sientes esto.

Anna: cállate y caminen, que me siento cansada.

Horo: pero si tu nomas estas cargando ese rosario, nosotros somos los que cargamos las maletas, dile algo Fausto.

Fausto estaba callado mirando a su Eliza mientras pequeños corazones aprecian a ambos lados. Ambos pareja de rubios.

Horo: (maldiciendo en voz baja) como detesto a la mandona de Anna.

Volvamos con nuestro pequeño amigo rubio.

Naruto estaba derrumbado en el suelo sangrando mientras los borrachos lo golpeaban con botellas.

Naruto: (llorando) p… por f…f… favor.

Borracho 1: cállate hip, esto es por haber matado hip a mi hermano.

Naruto: (llorando) no más.

Borracho 2: que te calles mocoso demonio, no merece hip vivir.

Naruto: (llorando) ayúdenme.

Borracho 1: que te calles. Grito al momento de patear su estomago lo que ocasiono que Naruto vomitara sangre.

Naruto: (grito) Auxilioooooo!

Borracho 2: (grito furioso) dijimos que guardes silencio. Dándole una patada que nunca llego.

Xxx: que vergüenza me da pertenecer a una aldea que maltrata a un niño. Dijo la voz femenina.

Borracho 1: ¿quien diablos te crees pequeña zorra?

Borracho 2: además por que gastar tus energías cuidando de ese mocoso, ven con nosotros te juro que te divertirás.

Xxx: mi nombre no lo doy a bastardos como ustedes. Dijo mientras bajaba al inconsciente e inocente Naruto.

Borracho 1: mira zorrita estúpida, harás lo que te digamos, quieras o no quieras.

Xxx: están seguros de que pueden contra una Jonin. (edad aproximada 18 años)

Borracho 2: y tu crees que podrás contra mas Jonins.

Ese punto lo había dejado pasar nuestra chica, no se había dado cuenta que los borrachos en realidad eran jonins.

Xxx: no dejare que lo lastimen más.

Borracho 1: te propongo un trato. Dijo mientras sonreía pervertida mente.

Borracho 2: ven y diviértete con nosotros y te prometemos no hacerle nada al niño, no por nada tu y tu compañera son unas de las Chunins mas atractivas de tu generación.

Borracho 1: bueno en lo que te decides por que no golpeamos un poco mas al niño, amigo mío.

Borracho 2: sabes, mejor golpea al niño mientras yo la canso para divertirnos un rato.

Xxx: no se atrevan. Pero cuando menos se dio cuenta había recibido un golpe en el vientre que la sofoco.

Borracho 2: ahora si pequeña perra, mas te vale que nos hagas caso, abre la boca. Dijo mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón ante la horrorizada chica.

Nooooooooooooooooo. Fue el grito del infante que se encontraba con ellos, el cual estaba siendo rodeado por un manto rojo.

Naruto: no permitiré que lastime a nai chan. Grito furioso el niño.

Borracho 2: acabalo mientras me divierto con la chica al cabo le acabo de paralizar brazos y piernas, solo procura dejarme un poco de diversión, quiero sacarle los ojos al niño.

Borracho 1: claro, pero lo bueno es que más amigos vienen. Dijo el borracho refiriéndose los borrachos que se acercaban.

Mientras tanto.

Amidamaru: amo Yoh.

Yoh: lo se vamos.

Anna: Yoh, no te entrometas en esto.

Horo: ¿Yoh a donde vas?

Anna: (pensando) necesitara mi ayuda.

Len: iré con el.

Anna: no.

Ryu: doña Anna.

Anna: Fausto y yo iremos con el, ustedes busque un lugar donde nos podamos quedar, si no lo encuentran para cuando Yoh y yo volvamos, lo pagaran. Dijo para irse tras Yoh.

Mientras en la torre Hokage nuestro anciano amigo estaba ¨trabajando¨ hasta que irrumpieron es su oficina con malas noticas.

Xxx: hokage sama.

Sandaime: (asustado) ¿que? ¿como?¿cuando? (calmado) a eres tu Inu.

Anbu Inu: así es hokage sama, le tengo información muy importante.

Sandaime: procede.

Anbu Inu: Naruto Uzumaki, esta bajo el manto rojo del kyubi.

Sandaime: sígueme no hay que perder tiempo.

Anbu Inu: (pensando) vamos Naruto solo aguanta un poco mas amigo, ya vamos en camino.

Sandaime: (pensando) espero no lleguemos tarde.

Con Naruto

Borracho 3: vaya hip, pero si es el zorro de las nueve colas.

Borracho 4: y me parece hip que aquí nuestros amigos hip encontraron diversión.

Borracho 5: creo que me divertiré con la pequeña zorra.

Naruto: (serio) aléjense de Nai chan.

Borracho 1: cállate mocoso, hip tu no mereces estar con hip una chica, como ella.

Naruto: no dejare, que lastimen a una de las personas que me ha cuidado. Dijo para desaparecer y darle un golpe a uno de los borrachos.

Borracho 4: (adolorido) hijo de perra.

Borracho 5: eso te pasa por idiota, hip si no te hubieras descui… hip… descuidado no te hubiera golpeado.

Naruto: ah callar!. Volvió a gritar el pequeño mientras golpeaba al borracho dejándolo sin conocimiento.

Borracho 2: (asustado) pequeño bastardo, si te acercas lastimare a la chica. Dijo mientras acercaba un Kunai al cuerpo de la chica.

Naruto: (enojado) suéltala!

Borracho 1: (pensando) increíble, después de todo lo que hemos lastimado se recupero, de seguro es la magia del zorro de las nueve colas, eso debe de ser.

Borracho 3: estilo de fuego – jutsu bola de fuego!

Esta bola de fuego le pego a Naruto mandándolo a un costado.

Borracho 3: mocoso inepto, crees que hic… vas a poder con 5 jonins.

Naruto: (adolorido) nai chan.

Borracho 4: es hora de morir zorro. Dijo mientras desenfundaba un Kunai para encajarlo en la espalda del pequeño Rubio ante la mirada horrorizada de la chica.

XXX: espada fugaz de Amidamaru!

Borracho 4: aah!

Borracho 2: (pensando) ¿quien demonios hizo eso? no detecte Chakra.

XXX: son unos malditos, intentar aprovecharse de una señorita y de un niño, no tiene perdón.

Borracho 4: y quien demonios hic te crees que ers mocoso.

Yoh: mi nombre es Yoh Asakura y juro que los derrotare. Dijo mostrando su Harusame.

Borracho 3: si claro hic, mejor lárgate crio hic nosotros somos ninjas de elite de los mas poderosos hic.

Yoh: me interesa un bledo lo que sean, pero no puedo permitir que lastimen mas inocentes.

Borracho 1: inocentes, este crio es nada mas y nada menos que el zorro de las 9 colas, el demonio mas poderoso de todos.

Yoh: yo no creo que este pequeño sea un demonio y créanme que conozco muchos. Dijo con un semblante serio.

Borracho 3: además esto no te incumbe mocoso, nosotros seremos héroes de esta aldea si matamos a la encarnación del zo…

Yoh: (sorprendido) ¿que diablos?

XXX: deberían aprender a quedar callados, y no romper la ley.

Yoh: (enojado) ¿como te atreviste a asesinarlo?

XXX: perdón chico, pero el que rompe las leyes de nuestra aldea es un precio que se paga con la vida misma, asi que preparate.

Con esto Naruto comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento.

Naruto: Inu nisan.

Anbu Inu: Naruto, que bueno que estas bien.

Naruto: y donde esta Jiji san.

Sandaime: aquí Naruto.

Borracho 1: Hokage sama, no interfiera, hic estamos apunto de librar a la aldea de la peste del zorro.

Sandaime: sabes que has quebrantado la ley y has atacado a mi nieto adoptivo.

Borracho 1: ¿pero?

Sandaime: no hay pero que valga en tu palabra, estoy sumamente decepcionado de ti.

Inu: (sorprendido) Kurenai. Corrió a levantarla y miro que estaba casi desnuda.

Kurenai: (susurro débil) Ka…ka…shi.

(Ya sabrán que Kakashi era anbu y que tenia la mascara y el nombre clave de Inu (perro))

Inu: que estaban intentando hacer cobardes.

Borracho 2: ¿Qué demonios dices? Esta pequeña zorra nos provoco.

Sandaime: y encima intentaron lastimar a un miembro del clan Yuhi, ya saben como acabara esto.

Borracho 1: espere Sandaime piedad.

Sandaime: ya es tarde para eso, mañana sus cabezas estarán siendo colocadas en la plaza, Inu puedes continuar.

Mientras Inu castigaba a los borrachos Yoh no salía de su asombro, como podía haber gente tan cruel que mataba solo por ley hasta que no lo tolero, cuando Inu se arcaba para asesinar al ultimo de los borrachos la harusame de Yoh detuvo la estocada final de Inu.

Yoh: no permitiré que maten gente por una estúpida ley.

Sandaime: osas ponerte en contra de las leyes de Konoha forastero.

Yoh: no me iteres por que tipo de leyes se rijan, no saben lo valiosa que es la vida.

Inu: nosotros no le debemos explicaciones a nadie, asi es nuestra aldea y cada una tiene leyes.

XXX: Yoh!

Yoh: ¿Anna? ¿Qué haces aquí esto es peligroso?

Anna: que me has desobedecido por eso tu entrenamiento será mucho peor de lo que esperabas.

Yoh: (nervioso) ¿pero Annita?

Anna: además que fue tan importante, como para que corrieras.

Yoh: ese pequeño y la chica de haya estaba siendo atacados por alcohólicos, pero luego aparecieron esos sujetos que asesinaron a los borrachos.

Anna: tiene como justificarse anciano.

Inu: te mas respeto con el Hokage de nuestra aldea. Dijo mientras la espada que portaba apuntaba a su cuello.

Anna: osas desafiar a una sacerdotisa.

Inu: una sacerdotisa, para mi no luces como una.

Sandaime: tranquilos, chico esto lo hacemos por proteger al pequeño así que por favor déjanos terminar y con mas calma les explicaremos.

Inu: Hokage sama usted no les debe explicaciones.

Naruto: jiji san el chico nos salvo a mi y Nai chan.

Anna: Fausto.

Fausto:….

Anna: revisa a la chica.

Fausto: (serio) enseguida.

Cuando Fausto se acerco sano los golpes y una cuantas heridas en el cuerpo de Kurenai las cuales recibió por haber forcejeado con los borrachos.

Kurenai: (desorientada) ¿Qué paso? ¿Donde estoy? ¿Dónde esta Naru chan?

Naruto: (emocionado) nai chan. Corre a abrazarla.

Kurenai: Naru chan que bueno que estas bien, me dio miedo poder perderte.

Naruto: lo se nai chan, pero el nos salvo. Dijo refiriéndose al joven Asakura.

Kurenai: no se como agradecértelo mi nombre es Kurenai, Yuhi Kurenai.

Yoh: un placer señorita Kurenai, mi nombre es Yoh Asakura y ellos son Fausto y Anna.

Sandaime: bien ahora que todo a terminado por que no, vamos a mi despacho.

Anna: (furiosa) ¿que clase de enfermos son ustedes?

Sandaime: ¿perdón?

Anna: (furiosa) ¿como son capaces de sellar a un demonio dentro de un niño tan pequeño?

Sandaime: le ruego me disculpe, pero este es un tema que no podemos tratar aquí, debemos de hablarlo en un lugar privado.

En la torre Hokage se encontraba Inu, Kurenai, el Sandaime, Yoh, Anna , Fausto y Amidamaru (este ultimo solo podía ser visto por Shamanes y personas con habilidades especiales)

Sandaime: díganme ¿que quieren saber sobre el pequeño Naruto?. Dijo mientras se sentaba tras su escritorio.

Anna: le repito mi pregunta, (furiosa) ¿como son capaces de sellar a un demonio dentro de un niño tan pequeño?

El Sandaime suspiro derrotado.

Sandaime: espero que sean capaces de poder entenderlo.

Yoh: ¿tan grave es?

Sandaime: Inu, por que no llevas a Kurenai y a Naruto a comer al Ichirakus se ve que tienen hambre y tu no has descansado.

Naruto: siiiii, me comeré 7 platos de misso ramen de cerdo.

Inu: Hai, hokage sama. Dijo mientras llevaba a los chicos a comer.

Yoh: muy bien comience.

Sandaime: hace 8 años justo el día que nació Naruto, un demonio con forma de zorro y con nueve colas ataco esta aldea sin razón aparente, nuestro Hokage anterior el Yondaime y padre de Naruto peleo con el hasta el cansancio, pero como vio que la criatura tenia una reserva de Chakra ilimitada decidió hacer lo que mas convenía encerrar al demonio dentro de un recién nacido, así que decido tomar a su hijo para encerrar al demonio pero eso tenia un alto precio pagar con su vida, su ultima voluntad fue que Naruto fuera tratado como héroe pero los aldeanos solo lo ven como el demonio que esta dentro de el.

Anna: mientras el es el carcelero, entiendo.

Yoh: son unos miserables.

Anna: ¿que paso con la madre del chico?

Sandaime: ella no pudo sobrevivir al parto y murió cuando nació Naruto.

Anna:….

Sandaime: ¿es por eso que les quiero pedir algo?. Dijo mientras sacaba unos pergaminos. Este es el mayor secreto de la aldea, es por eso que si se revela el secreto frente a Naruto o frente a los niños se paga con la vida, esto lo hicimos con el fin de que así Naruto pudiera mantener una relación con otros niños, pero los adultos al saber lo que hay dentro de Naruto limitaron a sus hijos a acercarse a el por temor a la bestia.

Yoh: ¿y que nos pedirá?

Sandaime: que no revelen esto a nadie.

Anna:…

Yoh: no se preocupe anciano.

Anna: lo adoptaremos.

Yoh/Amidamaru: (sorprendidos) ¿Qué cosa?

El Sandaime solo podía sonreír pero se limito a hacerlo internamente.

Anna: lo que dije Yoh, adoptaremos al chico.

Yoh: pero tu dijes no hay que meternos en mucho.

Anna: ya es tarde para eso, me desobedeciste y ya sabes que yo soy la que toma las decisiones. Anna lo quería ocultar pero en realidad quería adoptar a Naruto y cuidarlo bridarle todo el amor que una madre puede darle, claro a su manera.

Sandaime: puedo preguntar ¿Por qué quiere adoptarlo?

Anna: simple en esta aldea como usted dijo nadie lo tratara con respeto solo por llevar al demonio dentro de el, si nosotros lo llevamos con nosotros quizá podríamos entrenarlo en el arte del Furyoko y volvería claro si el quiere volver a eta aldea con ratas a las que dice llamar ninjas.

Sandaime: me parece convincente.

Anna: pero….

En otro lado.

Horo: vaya tantos lugares y aun no encontramos un sitio para comer.

Ryu: vaya no se preocupen, ya encontraremos algo.

Len: no se como ustedes nomas piensan en sus estómagos. Gruñido involuntario de su estomago.

Horo: jajajaja si tu también te estas muriendo de hambre.

Len: aaah cállate.

Lizerg: miren ese lugar se ve bien. Dijo señalando un puesto de ramen.

Ryu: vaya se ve muy acogedor.

Xxx: buenas tardes y bienvenidos al Ichiraku ramen, mi nombre es Ayame desean ordenar algo.

Ryu: vaya pero que preciosa eres.

Len: Ryu, no empieces la mesera de el otro restaurante nos hecho por lo mismo.

Ryu: tu cállate cabeza de cono, que no vez que estoy hablando con la hermosa señorita ayame.

Horo: pues parce que ya te la ganaron. Dijo señalando a una Ayame que abrazaba a un sujeto con mascara de perro y un peinado extraño, el cual era acompañado por una joven de pelo negro y ojos rojos junto a un niño rubio de ojos azules y marcas que parecían bigotes en sus mejillas.

Con Naruto.

Ayame: (sonriendo) padre su cliente estrella volvió.

XXX: (sonriendo) vaya así que el pequeño Naruto volvió.

Naruto: (sonriendo) hola viejo Teuchi me sirves un misso ramen de cerdo.

Teuchi: en seguida, chicos esto va por la casa y Ayame atiene a los demás por favor.

Ayame: enseguida padre.

Mientras Ryu estaba triste de color blanco y un aura depresiva lo rodeaba.

Len: siempre es lo mismo.

Ayame: perdonen la tardanza.

Len: descuide.

Con Naruto.

Al cabo de 20 minutos El pequeño ya iba en su 5to plato.

Naruto: te quedo muy bueno viejo Teuchi, podrías darme unos para llevar mi departamento.

Teuchi: claro pequeño Naruto.

Horo: es increíble, el mocoso se comió 5 platos de ramen en 20 minutos y yo apenas voy en el 3ro.

Choco: pare que el chavalin come más de lo que puede soportar su estomaguito.

Ayame: desean otra cosa.

Len: otra ronda por favor.

Lizerg: Ryu estará bien.

Horo: no se pero si no se comerá su comida. Dijo acercando la mano al plato de Ryu.

Ryu: (enojado) deja eso, que no vez que la hermosa señorita Ayame lo trajo especialmente para mi.

De vuelta a la torre.

Sandaime: (preocupado) ¿pero no será peligroso para Naruto?

Yoh: le aseguramos que no, además Anna es una excelente sacerdotisa, sabe muy bien lo que hace.

En eso.

Jiji ya regrese- se escucho a la voz infantil.

Sandaime: a pero si eres tu Naruto.

Naruto: ya estas listo para regalarme tu sobrero de Hokage.

Sandaime: aun no Naruto, ya habíamos dicho que debías volverte muy fuerte para que tu te volvieras Hokage.

Naruto: ¿quien es el tipo de las espadas?

Sandaime: es Inu.

Naruto: (emocionado) no me refiero a Inu, me refiero al Samurái.

Sandaime: Naruto, estas bien aquí no hay ningún samurái.

Yoh: de hecho.

Amidamaru apareció frente al Sandaime, Kurenai e Inu.

Amidamaru: mi nombre es Amidamaru.

Sandaime: (nervioso) tu… tu eres Amidamaru, pero si se supone que ya habías muerto.

Amidamaru: nos conocemos.

Sandaime: desde niño, mi padre me contaba historias suyas Amidamaru sama, debo decirle que es un gran honor conocerlo.

Yoh: parece que ustedes ya habían despertado ese sentido será mas fácil.

Sandaime: ¿de que hablan?

Yoh: Naruto, tu quieres convertirte en un gran guerrero verdad.

Naruto: si, para que todos me reconozcan y dejen de verme con esas miradas que me dan por eso quiero ser Hokage.

Sandaime: Naruto.

El infante volteo a ver al que consideraba su abuelo.

Sandaime: te dire que te han adoptado.

Esto fue un duro golpe apara Inu y Kurenai.

Naruto: (temeroso) ¿pero y si me lastiman?

Yoh: al contrario Naruto, te vamos a cuidar y no te volverán a lastimar.

Naruto: me ha adoptado.

Anna: asi es, nosotros seremos tus padres.

Naruto: (temeroso) ¿y no me golpearan?

Anna: solo si me desobedeces.

Naruto sintió un escalofrió.

Yoh: no te preocupes ya te acostumbraras.

Sandaime: muy bien Naruto, desde ahora eres Naruto Asakura.

Anna: Naruto, ¿quiero que te coloques aquí? Dijo señalando un espacio libre.

Naruto: aquí ¿para que?

Yoh: (entre dientes) obedécela.

Naruto asintió y se puso en medio del circulo donde estaba un rosario exageradamente largo, después Anna entro con el con los ojos cerrados para hacer una posición de manos, seguido el rosario comenzó a levitar.

Naruto: ¿Qué esta pasando?

Anna: no te distraigas, solo quédate quieto por favor.

Una fuerte ráfaga estaba en el círculo para después hacer que de Naruto saliera una energía rojiza que tomo un tamaño de unos 40 cm.

Anna: Opresión del mal!

XXX: ¿Que me esta pasando? ¿Por que fui expulsado del chico? ¿Por que me siento débil? Maldición es tu culpa maldita sacerdotisa.

Anna: soy la sacerdotisa Anna Kyoyama y futura esposa del Shaman King, ahora Kyubi no Yoko, tu poder esta donde debe de estar, y eso es en el cuerpo de mi hijo adoptivo el mal en ti a sido erradico, ahora sirve como espíritu acompañante a Naruto Asakura.

Fin

Si les gusto no olviden comentar en este nuevo proyecto que eh lanzado.


	2. Clan Asakura

Bueno aquí les dejo la continuación de Naruto y el poder del Furyoko.

Anna: Soy la sacerdotisa Anna Kyoyama y futura esposa del Shaman King, ahora Kyubi no Yoko, tu poder esta donde debe estar, y eso es en el cuerpo de mi hijo adoptivo, el mal ahora ah sido erradicado en ti, así que deberás servir como espíritu acompañante a Naruto Asakura.

Sandaime: (temeroso) es el Kyubi.

Anna: no se preocupe Hokage sama, la mayor parte del poder que tenia Kyubi ahora yace en Naruto, la única manera en la que Kyubi podría recuperar el poder seria haciendo la fusión de almas.

Sandaime: ¿pero así no controlaría a Naruto?

Kyubi sonrió maléficamente.

Yoh: Amidamaru.

Amidamaru: si. Dijo mientras se volvía una pequeña esfera azul.

Un gran viento abrazador estaba en la oficina.

Yoh: concédeme tu alma, posesión de almas! (Dijo mientras ponía la pequeña esfera azul dentro de su pecho)

Sandaime: (sorprendido) su aspecto no ha cambiado nada, pero se siente una fuerte energía que emana de el.

Yoh/Amidamaru: la única manera en la cual el Kyubi pueda controlar a Naruto es si el estuviera lo bastante débil como para poder moverse.

Anna: así que si llegas a pensar una sola vez en controlarlo. Aparecieron 2 demonios detrás de Anna uno rojo y uno azul.

XXX: vaya, vaya, miren en que termino el gran Kyubi no Yoko.

xXx: esta reducido a 40 cm.

Anna: ellos se encargaran de ti.

Kyubi: (asutado) Ze.. zenki, Kouki.

Kouki: eres una desgracia.

Zenki: para los demonios.

Anna: vuelva de donde vinieron. Dijo para esfumarlos.

Sandaime: no cabe duda de que ustedes los Shamanes personas sorprendentes.

Anna: bueno para no salirse de los detalles, ahora sabiendo que Naruto era su nieto adoptivo, ¿no querrá que sus padres estén pasando la noche en un hotel verdad?

Yoh: Anna.

Anna: Yoh cállate.

Inu: ¿como se atreve a hablarle al hokage de esa manera?

El hokage solo estaba serio pensando seriamente que la chica tenia razón.

Sandaime: me imagino que el torneo de los shamanes del que hablaron se llevara acabo aquí ¿verdad?

Anna: así es, solo que nosotros nos vinimos por que la anciana nos dijo que entre mas temprano llegáramos y nos familiarizamos mas con el lugar, seria una posibilidad para entrenar con mayor libertad.

Sandaime: ¿más o menos cuando será ese torneo?

Anna: aproximadamente dentro d años.

Hubo una caída monumental en la sala.

Yoh: Anna, eso es mucho tiempo ¿no crees que exageras?

Anna: cállate, además me gustaría comenzar un negocio, con la ayuda de Manta aquí, ¿por cierto cuando llega el enano?

Yoh: dijo que vendría, e días.

Anna: perfecto.

Sandaime: siendo así, creo que Naruto puede recibir esto. Dijo sacando unas llaves.

Fausto: ¿a que se refiere?

Sandaime: si fueran tan amables en seguirme.

Asi fue caminaron por los barrios de Konoha pasando por enfrente de la florería Yamanaka.

Sandaime: Kurenai puedes ir a descansar.

Kurenai: gracias hokage sama.

Naruto: Nai chan.

Kurenai volteo y miro al que consideraba su hermanito.

Kurenai: si Naru chan.

Naruto: ¿vendrás a jugar conmigo después?

Kurenai: sabes que si. Dijo abrazándolo. Bueno nos veremos después Naru chan pórtate bien. Dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Para cuando Kurenai se había ido el Sandaime tomo la palabra.

Sandaime: bueno Naruto esto te dolerá un poco pero necesito que lo hagas, pon tu mano enfrente. El niño obedeció y el Sandaime le hizo una pequeña cortada.

Inu: bien Naru chan se que en la academia no te enseñaron como moldear tu Chakra pero en realidad es muy sencillo.

Por unos 5 min Inu le explico como romper sellos y noto que el niño absorbía la información como una esponja.

Naruto: kai!.

Cuando lo hizo apareció frente a la cerca de la casa, la cerca se abrió dejando pasara a los demás.

Anna: Fausto busca a los demás y diles que los abuelos de Yoh y las demás no tardan en llegar.

Fausto: si Anna.

Sandaime: Naruto se supone que esto se te revelaría hasta los 18 años pero ya viendo que la pequeña criatura peluda que te sigue es el kyubi te diré quienes eran tus padres.

Naruto: ...

Sandaime: ¿Naruto?

Naruto: enserio jiji san.

Sandaime: Naruto, tus padres se llamaban Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki tu padre fue el Yondaime.

Naruto callo de rodillas eh Yoh trato de levantarlo pero Anna lo detuvo.

Yoh: Anna.

Anna: necesita escuchar esto.

Sandaime: tu padre encerró el Kyubi dentro de ti.

Naruto: (llorando) ¿Por qué? ¿por que?

El Sandaime iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido.

Kyubi: por que tu padre creía en ti, tal y como lo hace su padre con todo hijo.

Naruto: ¿tu que sabes zorro estúpido?

Kyubi: escucha mocoso, yo no tenia planeado atacar la aldea pero 2 sujetos me atacaron uno quería mas poder espiritual si mas no recuerdo se llamaba Hao y el otro era un sujeto con capucha negra y nubes rojas tenia una mascara naranja.

Yoh: (pensando) con que Hao también quería al Kyubi.

Kyubi: escúchame mocoso, tal vez ser compañeros nos ayude en algo, no te pido que tomes venganza solo que me ayudes a derrotar a los idiotas que me intentaron controlar y que acabaron con la vida de las personas que te dieron la vida.

Naruto: gracias Kyubi.

Kyubi: venga vamos ahora somos compañeros, aunque la idea no me agrade mucho tu madre tiene razón yo no tengo poder amenos de que los dos nos volvamos compañeros además te eh visto crecer chico y no estaría dispuesto a darle el privilegio de compañerismo a cualquiera.

Anna: bien ahora que has aceptado mas te vale cumplir con tu palabra.

Kyubi: (aburrido) si, si.

Sandaime: Naruto esta es la herencia que te dejaron tus padres. Dijo mostrado la gran mansión Namikaze.

Anna: yo creo que si nos podremos acomodar aquí.

Sandaime: solo tengo que pedirles algo, ahora que vivirá Aquí la mansión cambiaria su nombre a Asakura y necesitaríamos un jefe de clan ya que la habilidad de ustedes de utilizar espíritus seria su técnica secreta de clan.

Yoh: ¿que opinas Anna?

Anna: serás el jefe Yoh.

Yoh: ¿pero que?

Anna: al volverte jefe de clan podríamos comprometer a Naruto, con otra chica de otro clan u otros aunque no estoy a favor de la poligamia pero esto nos beneficiaria bastante.

Yoh: Naruto por que no, tu y Kyubi van a jugar.

Naruto: vamos Kyubi.

Kyubi: por que demonios quiero perseguirte espera!

Sandaime: piensas de manera sabia.

Poco después de hablar un rato Fausto dio con el grupo de Shamanes y tal y como dijo Anna llegaron los abuelos de Yoh, Jun tao, Pillika, Tamao después Fausto los guio a la casa donde se hospedarían.

Horo: vaya como le habrán hecho para conseguir esta mansión.

Len: definitivamente es más pequeña que mi casa.

Jun: vamos Len, no seas grosero.

Cuando entraron vieron que un anciano y un sujeto extraño con mascara de perro salían de la mansión.

Anna: Bienvenidos sean al clan de los Asakura.

Yohmei: clan de los asakura.

Anna: así es.

Naruto: Mama ¿quienes son ellos?. Pregunto el pequeño rubio.

Todos - Fausto: ¿Mama?

Horo: Yoh picaron ¿Cuándo fue que Anna y tu?

Len: que irresponsable eres Yoh

Lyserg: tan jóvenes y ya son padres.

Yoh: no es lo que creen.

Yohmei: Yoh pues explicarnos ¿como fue que nos volviste bisabuelos?

Anna: nosotros adoptamos al pequeño Naruto.

Ryu: Don Yoh y Doña Anna tiene un corazón de Oro.

Jun: huy pero si es tan lindo. Dijo mientras lo apretaba en un abrazo contra su pecho.

Anna: Naruto ellos son Jun tao.

Jun: puedes llamarme Tía jun.

Yoh: tus tíos Len, Horo Horo, Chocolove, Lyserg, Ryu y ya habías conocido a Fausto.

Len: hola pequeño.

Horo: pero si se ve mi amigable el muchachito.

Chocolove: tal ves te enseñe unos cuantos chistes.

Lyserg: hola Naruto.

Ryu: puedes llamarme tío Ryu.

Anna: ellos son tus bisabuelos Yohmei Asakura y Kino Asakura.

Naruto: mucho gusto. Haciendo una reverencia.

Yohmei: vaya pero que jovencito tan educado.

Kino: eso es bueno.

Yohmei: y dime chico ¿Qué clase de sueño tienes?

Naruto: yo pienso convertirme en el ninja más poderoso de todos para que la gente me reconozca.

Yohmei: ¿ninja?

Anna: da la casualidad de que la anciana Shaman nos mando a una aldea de ninjas.

Kyubi: oye mocoso quienes son estas personas.

Yohmei: vaya un demonio. Dijo observando al pequeño ser peludo de 9 colas.

Jun: aléjate de mi sobrino. Dijo cuando Lee bruce long se puso en pose de pelea.

Ryu: si no quieres salir herido. Dijo poniendo su espada de madera.

Naruto: esperen el no es.

Kyubi: (corriendo) ayúdame mocoso.

Kino: ¿y bien de donde salió ese demonio?

Anna: se los explicare una vez que Ryu y Jun regresen todos tienen que escuchar la historia de Naruto y el por que lo adoptamos.

Kyubi: aléjense de mí. Decía el pequeño zorro mientras corría por su vida.

Ryu: tokagero.

Tokagero: si.

Kyubi: nooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

Naruto: kyubi!. Dijo mientras corría por su compañero. Kyubi háblame dime algo.

Kyubi: jejeje nibi eres una chica mala, no deberías de hacer eso.

Jun: Naruto, aléjate de el es malo.

Ryu: si mejor deja que nos encarguemos nosotros.

Naruto: (apretando a kyubi y llorando) pero es mi amigo, no lo maten.

Yohmei: ¿amigo de un demonio?

Yoh: Ryu, Jun vengan les contaremos algo.

Cuando todos se acercaron Naruto no soltaba a Kyubi para nada temía que su nueva familia lastimara al pequeño zorro, aunque cabe decir que cuando les contaron como era la vida que llevaba Naruto el corazón se les hizo trisas ya que era un destino que lo deseaban a nadie.

Horo: malditos idiotas.

Jun: hacerle eso a un niño es imperdonable.

Yohmei: hicieron lo correcto.

Kino: estas segura de que el pequeño demonio, no le causara problemas a Naruto chan.

Anna: en absoluto, toda la maldad que poseía fue desvanecida.

Yohmei: Naruto hijo, ya sabes que recibirás un entrenamiento de Shaman aparte del que recibirás como ninja.

Naruto: si abuelo Yohmei, pero yo quiero aprender de todos ustedes.

Yohmei: eso es bueno hijo, para empezar creo que deberás entrenar con tu madre en la condición física.

Lee bruce long: si me permiten intervenir tal vez yo pueda enseñarle artes marciales.

Horo: y ¿quisiera ver si puede desarrollar ataques de hielo?

Tamao: puede que te ayude un poco la adivinanza.

Chocolove: y yo te ayudare con los chistes. Dijo para ser ignorado.

Len: tal vez llegues a ser tan bueno como yo.

Ryu: yo te enseñare a pelear con estilo. Dijo con una pose cool.

Lizerg: me gustaría enseñarte el arte del péndulo rastreador. Dijo sonriendo.

Fausto: yo te podría enseñar artes médicas.

Kino: bueno chicos ya es mucho barullo por hoy yo me retiro a descansar.

Anna: Yoh muéstrales su habitación a tus abuelos.

Yoh: claro Annita.

Jun: Naru chan ¿por que proteges a ese zorro?

Naruto: el es mi espíritu acompañante.

Horo: te presento a coloro (corey). Dijo apareciendo un pequeño ser de pelo negro que cargaba una hoja de árbol.

Coloro: cucurupu.

Naruto: wow es muy lindo.

Ryu: el es tokagero. Dijo apareciendo un ser verde escuálido de pelo extraño.

Tokagero: tienes a uno de los asesinos más poderoso frente a ti chavalito.

Naruto: no te vez tan peligroso.

Len: el es bason. Apareció un guerrero de la dinastía china con armadura dorada y morada de ojos rojos.

Bason: un gusto conocerlo joven Naruto.

Naruto: el se ve muy poderoso. Dijo muy emocionado.

Len: por lo menos no eres tonto, y reconoces a las personas fuertes.

Chocolove: este de aquí es Mik.

Naruto: wow es enorme puedo subir en el para dar un paseo.

Chocolove: ¿tu que dices Mik?

El gran Jaguar solo asintió,

Chocolove: dice que esta bien.

Lizerg: ella es chole. Dijo mientras aparecía una pequeña hada de pelo rosa.

Naruto: vaya. Dijo mientras se posaba la pequeña hada en su cabeza. Es hermosa.

Fausto: ella es mi esposa y espíritu acompañante Naruto, su nombre es Elissa. Dijo al momento de ver a una chica de pelo dorado y un vestido rosa.

Naruto: vaya es muy linda.

Todos frenaron lo que hacían ya que siempre que alguien alagaba a Elissa, Fausto perdía la cordura.

Flashback:

Segundo encuentro Yoh Asakura vs Fausto VIII.

Yoh: deberías guardar a esa muñeca.

Fausto: ¿dices que mi Elissa es una muñeca?

Yoh: …

Fausto: nadie, le dice muñeca a mi Elissa, no te lo perdonare!

Fin del flashback.

Fausto: …

Naruto: ¿tio Fausto?

Fausto: me alegra que pienses que es hermosa Naruto. Dijo sonriendo sinceramente, ante el asombro de todos.

Lee bruce long: un gusto, soy el acompañante de Jun.

Naruto: ¿por que eres de color gris?

Lee bruce long: por que soy un zombi.

Naruto: (asustado) no, no aléjenlo de mi, se quiere comer mi cerebro. Dijo mientras se protegía la cabeza con las manos.

Jun: Naru chan, lee bruce long no come cerebro de niños lindos como tu.

Lee bruce long: perdóname por asustarte.

Naruto: no te preocupes.

Anna: bueno pasen a sus habitaciones.

Así pasaron el resto de la tarde conociendo la casa hasta que todos se fueron a dormir, mientras en una habitación un niño daba vueltas en su cama.

Naruto: ¿Por qué no puedo dormir?

¿Problemas para dormir?- se escucho en la puerta.

Naruto: papá.

Yoh: que pasa Naruto.

Naruto: bueno yo.

Yoh: tranquilo Naruto.

Naruto: ¿donde esta mamá?

Yoh: ella debe de estar hablando con tus tías, creo que después se vendrá a dar una vuelta por acá.

Naruto: ¿y para que viniste papá?

Yoh: pues como todo buen padre vine a darte las buenas noches y a arroparte.

Naruto: ¿deberás?

Yoh: si. Dijo mientras acomodaba a su ahora hijo y lo arropaba con la manta.

Naruto: gracias papá.

Yoh: descansa Naruto.

Ya pasadas de las 11:00 pm cierta rubia en la casa de los Asakura llego al cuarto donde estaba su hijo al que miro durmiendo plácidamente.

Anna: ¿Cómo es que habrán sido tan crueles contigo? Mi pequeño niño.

XXX: así que en verdad te preocupas por el. Se escucho una voz en la habitación.

Anna: claro que si.

XXX: una sacerdotisa tan fría como tu, es increíble que sintiera compasión por alguien que cargaba con un demonio.

Anna: eso es lo que nos diferencia de ustedes los demonios, Kyubi.

Kyubi: has lo que vayas a hacer (salta a la cama acomodándose aun lado de Naruto) yo no diré nada. Dijo paras dormir junto con su compañero.

Anna: buenas noches Naruto, descansa. Dándole un beso en la frente para después irse a su habitación con Yoh.

A la mañana siguiente

Puerta. Tok tok tok.

Anna: Yoh abre la puerta.

Yoh: si Anna.

Sandaime: joven Asakura es un gusto verlo de nuevo, venia a verlo por que como jefe de clan debe asistir a una junta hoy.

Yoh: ya veo.

Anna: viejo Hokage.

Sandaime: señorita Asakura es un placer verla.

Anna: ¿disculpe a que viene?

Sandaime: le decía a su esposo que tiene que asistir a una junta de consejo, para presentarlo ante los líderes de clanes y el consejo civil.

Anna: bueno Yoh llévate a Naruto.

Yoh: pero Anna es una junta de consejo además el pobre se aburriría.

Sandaime: la verdad es que son escasas las veces en las cuales los líderes de clanes llevan a sus hijos pero ahora, los que tienen hijas las llevaran para que conozcan al heredero del clan Asakura. También llevan a sus hijos ya que así puede llegar a tener alianzas de amistad entre clanes.

Anna: Naruto!

Naruto llego corriendo donde sus padres.

Naruto: si Anna.

Anna: soy tu madre puedes llamarme mamá.

Naruto: que necesitan mamá.

Anna: iras con tu padre a una junta de consejo.

Naruto: pero la mayoría de los que van ahí me odian.

Anna: es una orden.

Naruto: esta bien. Respondió asustado impresionando al Sandaime.

Yoh: bueno vámonos.

Mientras en el consejo.

Esto es un ultraje como se le ocurre a hokage sama a convocar una reunión y el no se presenta- menciono uno de los comerciantes.

La paciencia es una virtud, si Hokage sama se a retrasado es por algo. Dijo uno de los lideres el cual estaba encapuchado y tenia unos lentes oscuros circulares, prácticamente un abúrame.

Esa no es excusa para ese tipo de incompetencias. Dijo enfadado otro miembro del consejo civil. Que cayó de inmediato al ver a un anbu.

Anbu: el hokage ha llegado.

Sandaime: pido disculpas por el retraso.

Xxx: no es nada hokage sama.

Sandaime: bueno el fin de esta reunión es para darles la noticia de que un clan nuevo esta por nacer en Konoha.

Varios de los concejales ya tenían la vista en otra victima de negocios, mientras que los lideres de clanes ya planeaban compromisos.

Sandaime: Asakura Yoh, por favor puedes pasar.

Xxx: hokage sama, ¿que clase de broma de mal gusto es esta?

Sandaime: ninguna mi querido Hiashi, déjame decirte que el joven Asakura es muy poderoso.

Comerciante: (sonrisa triunfante) y supongo que esta buscando esposa, pues yo tengo a mis hijas dispuestas ha.

Sandaime: lamento decirte que el clan asakura esta lleno, y el ya esta casado.

Yoh: asi es.

Sandaime: bueno, Asakura puedes hacer pasar a tu heredero de clan.

Todos esperaban impacientes la llegada del heredero, cuando lo vieron entrar todo se torno incomodo.

Comerciante: ¿que significa esto?

Yoh: ven Naruto, no dejare que te lastimen. Dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Naruto: gracias papá.

Danzo: el demonio se supone con no podía ser adoptado por ningún ninja de la aldea Sarutobi, parece que rompiste las reglas.

Sandaime: el joven Asakura no es ninja por ahora, ya que planeaba hacerle una prueba para darle un rango.

Hiashi: y entrado en términos ¿que tipo de técnicas posee su familia para que a un civil decidieran darle la posición de un clan?

Sandaime: Hiashi sabes que eso no esta permitido si quieres saberlo tendrás que asistir a la pelea o comprometer a una de tus hijas con el heredero del clan de los Asakura.

Xxx: yo digo que deberíamos de darle una oportunidad a este nuevo clan. Dijo un rubio.

XxX: Secundo la idea de Inoichi. Dijo un miembro de pelo rojo.

xXx: que problemáticos pero igual.

Poco a poco por primera vez el consejo civil perdió contra el consejo ninja.

Danzo: bueno si dicen que el joven Asakura es tan bueno, como dice ser por que no entra a la raíz.

Yoh: por que nunca me ah gustado pertenecer a los grupos, mi único objetivo es mantener a la aldea sana y salva al igual que mi familia.

Sarutobi: doy por terminada la sesión.

Poco a poco el consejo civil se fue, dejando a Yoh con los líderes de clanes y el Hokage.

Cuando Naruto e Yoh se dirigían con el hokage Danzo paso por un lado.

Danzo: mi oferta seguirá en pie, ya vera que usted vendrá buscándome. Dijo para acariciar la cabeza de Naruto con una sonrisa falsa y marcharse, mientras Yoh solo seguía callado.

Yoh: Naruto, ese hombre es malo, mantente alejado de el por favor.

Naruto: si papá.

En eso se acercaron el hokage y los jefes de clanes.

Sandaime: no te preocupes por Danzo, no dejare que lleve a cabo su cometido.

Inoichi: ¿y dime, pequeño Naruto como te trata tu nueva familia?

Naruto: muy bien, pero mamá a veces me da miedo.

Shikaku: las mujeres son problemáticas.

XXX: pero somos las que mas amamos a nuestros hijos.

Sandaime: en eso tienes razón Inuzuka san.

Yoh: ¿entonces ustedes también intentaron adoptar a Naruto?

Inoichi: así es, siendo el hijo de un buen amigo, no podíamos permitirnos que el pequeño sufriera pero los malditos del consejo civil nos tenían de manos atadas.

Hiashi: decían que por ser un civil aun, no podíamos hacer nada, sino hasta que entrara a la academia ninja.

Choza: por suerte llego usted Asakura sama.

XXX: por que no, llevan a sus familias a mi casa el recinto Asakura, para mi esposo como nuevo jefe de clan seria bueno familiarizarme más con los demás jefes. Dijo una rubia que comenzaba a llegar.

Yoh: Anna.

Naruto: Mamá. Dijo el niño que corrió a abrazar a su madre. Quien simplemente le acaricio la cabeza al no saber como responder.

Hiashi: ¿usted es la señora Asakura?

Anna: así es.

Choza: cada vez se casan más jóvenes.

Inoichi: ¿y donde queda ese lugar?

Yoh: enfrente de la florería Yamanaka.

Inoichi: pero si la florería Yamanaka es mía, no recuerdo haber visto algún lugar como un recinto mas que un bosque.

Yoh: es que precisamente esta por ese pequeño bosque. Dijo sonriendo.

Shikaku: bueno por que no le presentamos al pequeño Naruto a nuestros hijos.

Yoh: me parece bien, ¿tu que dices Naruto?

Naruto: claro.

Shikaku: el es Shikamaru tiene 8 años. Dijo mientras señalaba a un niño que tenía pelo negro amarrado en una coleta.

Shikamaru: que problemático eres padre.

Naruto: hola.

Shikamaru: hola.

Choza: el es mi hijo Chouji de 8 años.

Chouji un niño regorde… de huesos anchos que nunca para de comer.

Chouji: hola.

Naruto: hola soy Naruto.

Abúrame: el es mi hijo Shino tiene 8 años.

Shino: es un gusto conocerte Naruto.

Naruto: igual Shino.

Hiashi: ellas son Hinata de 8 años y Hanabi de 6 años.

Naruto: mucho gusto señoritas. Dijo reverenciando.

Hinata: ho… hola.

Hanabi: …

Tsume: ellos son Kiba de 8 años y Hana de 15 años.

Hana: un gusto Naruto.

Kiba: hola el es Akamaru. Dijo señalando al pequeño perro.

Inoichi: ella es mi princesa Ino de 8 años.

Ino: hola.

Naruto: mucho gusto Ino hime.

Ino: ¿hime?

Naruto: ¿tu padre no dijo que eres una princesa? Aparte eres muy linda.

Inoichi: tranquilo Asakura aun no quiero ser abuelo. Sonriendo.

Anna: esperamos que asistan.

Hiashi: con gusto mi familia y yo asistiremos. (Sirve que logro comprometer a una de mis hijas con Naruto)

Tsume: claro gracias: (espero que Hana no se moleste por lo que intentare jejeje)

Inoichi: gracias mi familia y yo iremos. Dijo sonriendo.

Choza: gracias, si necesitan algo comida o bebidas yo soy dueño de la carnicería Akimichi.

Yoh: muchas gracias lo que guste llevar.

Shikaku: creo que no será problemático convencer a mi esposa.

Anna: por su puesto usted esta invitado Hokage sama.

Sandaime: muchas gracias Asakura san.

Anna: también me gustaría hacerle una muestra a los clanes del poder que puede tener nuestros miembros así que podría dejarme preparar a Naruto por una semana para darles la muestra de nuestro poder.

Lideres: claro.

Anna: agradezco su comprensión, ahora Yoh, Naruto vámonos tenemos que comenzar con el entrenamiento.

Yoh: nos retiramos con su permiso Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Hiashi, Nara, Akimichi, Aburame y Hokage sama los esperamos.

Así paso el entrenamiento Naruto comenzó a capacitarse en el poder del Furyoko para poder dar el primer paso que era la fusión de almas en esto recibió la ayuda de Yohmei. Dado el paso a la perfección y siendo victima de un terrible cansancio por el primer día de entrenamiento Naruto despertó al siguiente día en el cual Anna tenia amarrado al kyubi y no podía acompañar a Naruto para nada, en el entrenamiento de resistencia donde le consiguió a un sujeto muy extraño con peinado de tazón y un traje de expandex verde que por tres días lo hizo correr con pesas en brazos y tobillos, cada una con un peso de 60 kilos o eso le hicieron creer el quinto día cada uno de los miembros del clan le dedico 2 horas en las cuales logro realizar ataques simples. Al final del entrenamiento ya dominaba la fusión de almas y muy poco la posesión de objetos, la cual era una espada que había sido creada por manta y la ayuda de mosque el cual aun seguía dentro de su laptop.

Día de la fiesta

Naruto espero a los lideres de los clanes en las afueras del bosque para guiarlos a la entrada del recinto, el chico ahora llevaba un chaleco naranja con negro el cual estaba abierto y se miraban unos ¿abdominales? Aunque era imposible para un niño de 8 años que en 7 días se pusiera en forma pero con los entrenamientos de su madre nunca se sabe que pasaría. Un pantalón negro con franjas naranjas los cuales fueron hechos por Anna para verse presentable ese día y su espada la traía en mano junto a su funda una espada a la que nombro Kushina.

Inoichi: (sorprendido) vaya pero si es el joven Naruto, tu madre no bromeaba con sus entrenamientos al parecer.

Naruto: jejeje no me gusta hablar de eso, por que no me siguen. Dijo a todos los líderes y sus hijos.

Cuando llegaron quedaron sorprendidos por los arreglos de la mansión Asakura donde fueron recibidos por los bisabuelos de Naruto.

Yohmei: es un gusto poder recibir la visita de los líderes de los clanes.

Kino: siéntanse como es su casa.

Siguieron caminando hasta que conocieron a los miembros de la familia los cuales eran algo ¨Unicos¨.

Los niños jugaron mientras lo adultos discutían hasta que sacaron el tema que los trajo a ese lugar.

Hiashi: señora Asakura, ¿por que no nos muestra de lo que son capaces sus miembros?, como dijo en la junta.

Anna: Naruto.

Naruto: si mamá.

Anna: llego la hora, así que si son tan amables de seguirme.

Ya en un campo muy extenso.

Anna: ahora quiero pedirles que vean lo que vean no se alarme todo esta bajo control.

Todos asintieron.

Anna: Zenki, Kouki. Menciono para que los demonios aparecieran junto a ella, ambos armados con hachas.

Naruto: kyubi!

Esto impacto a todos al momento de que un pequeño zorro de nueve colas se posaba un lado del chico.

Hiashi: ¿como que Kyubi?

Tsume: acaso el chico puede invocar al zorro a su voluntad.

Inoichi: la señorita Asakura pidió que no nos alarmáramos.

Con Naruto

Kyubi: ¿hora del desquite?

Naruto: claro mi amigo.

Kyubi: ¿como saboreare esto?

Naruto: Kyubi. Dijo para que se volviera una esfera naranja. Concédeme tu alma posesión de almas!. Dijo mientras la ponía en su pecho.

Un gran destello los cegó y se dejo ver a un Naruto que llevaba orejas de zorro sobre su cabeza una cola muy esponjosa y en los pies y manos tenia garras sus marcas en las mejillas se hicieron más visibles y sus ojos azules se volvieron rojos con pupila rasgada.

Naruto: ¿están listos?

Anna: a el.

Ambos desaparecían y aparecían de una manera muy veloz.

Naruto: siguen siendo muy lentos. Dijo mientras desenvainaba su katana de mango negro.

Naruto corrió y dio estocadas para cubrir los ataques de los demonios que usaban sus hachas, paso un tiempo donde Naruto realizo varias técnicas enseñadas por sus mentores como congelar su espada, localizar a sus enemigos, darle mas fuerza, curarse, volverse mas veloz y sobre todo mucha mas fuerza una fuerza increíble para un niño de 8 años, el cual también demostraba una técnica muy buena con las armas cortesía de Len tao y su padre Yoh.

Kyubi: esto ya te canso mocoso.

Naruto: creo que debemos subir el Furyoko.

Todos miraban como el pequeño niño se enfrentaba a los dos enormes demonios que lo atacaban si piedad alguna.

Kyubi: tenemos que intentarlo mocoso.

Naruto: pero aun se me dificulta mucha la posesión de objetos.

Kyubi: tienes mucho poder mocoso, si sigues con esas ideas de niños no podrás con la posesión de objetos.

Naruto: entiendo, bien hagámoslo.

Zenki: no te dejare. Dijo mientras le daba un puñetazo que lo mando a volar.

Inoichi: esto es demasiado, lo ayudare.

Anna: no se mueva, el puede. Dijo mientras estaba cruzada de brazos apretando los dedos.

Shikaku: pero el.

Naruto: aaaaaaaaaaah!

Hiashi: byakugan! (Observando a Naruto) en ningún momento ha estado usando Chakra el chico, esto es sorprendente.

Naruto salía de entre los arbustos caminando tranquilamente con su apariencia normal, lo que cambio era su Katana la cual tenia la hoja de color rubí, la cual era rodeada por una energía rojiza.

Kouki: no te funcionara. Dijo mientras atacaba pero algo que parecía una cola lo cubrió del ataque.

Naruto: Kushina (el nombre impacto a todos) no Kitsune!. De pronto un remolino rojizo atrapo a los 2 demonios que comenzaron a gritar de dolor al ver como un zorro aparecía en el remolino y con su cola los comenzaba a estrujar.

Zenki: jejeje agh! Esta vez ganas mocoso.

Kouki: buen juego, pero la próxima vez ganaremos.

Naruto solamente termino el ataque desvaneciendo a los demonios, mientras se apoyaba en su espada ya que su cuerpo lo sentía pesado.

Ino: Naruto!

Naruto subió la cabeza y miro a la niña rubia tendiéndole la mano.

Naruto: gracias.

Anna: Naruto.

Naruto volteo a ver a su madre.

Anna: te moviste muy lento, tal vez unas clases mas con Gai sensei, Anko sensei y Chocolove lo solucionen necesitas mas velocidad, tus ataques son una desgracia y no has practicado lo suficiente.

Naruto: perdón mamá.

Anna: no te preocupes, no te culpo a ti si no a ustedes.

Horo: ¿ahora que hice?

Anna: se la pasan distrayendo a Naruto con sus estúpidas aventuras por la aldea.

Chocolove: pero es un niño, tiene que divertirse.

Anna: el entrenamiento es divertido.

Los miembros de los clanes estaban expectantes, si la señora Asakura decía que se decepcionaba de su hijo eso quería decir que aun podía ser mucho mejor de lo que demostró hoy.

Anna: perdonen, mi manera de actuar a veces se me olvida que Naruto es un niño, y lo trato como adulto.

Tsume: no se preocupe sabemos como son los niños, (Enojada) Kiba deja de orinar el arbusto no es tu territorio.

Mientras con los niños.

Kiba: es mio, mi arbusto.

Naruto: pero es mi casa.

Kiba: mi arbusto.

Naruto: no quieres tentar a la surte verdad.

Kiba: no me asustas.

Shino: Kiba que tengas un perro, no significa que te portes igual.

Hinata: es… estoy d… de a… acuerdo Kiba kun.

Kiba: esta bien Hinata te hare caso.

Ya pasada la noche todos se despidieron.

Anna: Naruto quiero hablar contigo.

Naruto: si mamá.

Anna: lo hiciste bien, pero debes hacerlo mejor como hijo del futuro Shamanking debes ser siempre el mejor.

Naruto: te prometo ser el mejor ninja Shaman de todos.

Anna: bien eso me alegra, ahora anda a asearte Manta no tarda en terminar la cena así comeremos y luego podrás dormir.

Naruto: si mamá.

Fin

Que les pareció el capitulo, aburrido, bueno, ¿vale la pena? Anna es monstruosa mente linda para mi jejeje pero bueno espero que puedan seguirme en el próximo capitulo. El entrenamiento de Naruto.


	3. La academia

Bueno aquí les dejo la continuación de Naruto y el poder del Furyoko.

Anna: Naruto quiero hablar contigo.

Naruto: si mamá.

Anna: lo hiciste bien, pero debes hacerlo mejor como hijo del futuro Shamanking debes ser siempre el mejor.

Naruto: te prometo ser el mejor ninja Shaman de todos.

Anna: bien eso me alegra, ahora anda a asearte Manta no tarda en terminar la cena así comeremos y luego podrás dormir.

Naruto: si mamá.

Capitulo 3 la academia ninja.

Ya en la cena.

Anna: (seria) Ryu.

Ryu: si doña Anna.

Anna: (seria) estas abandonando muchos tus obligaciones como miembro del clan, ¿podrías decirme a que se debe?

Ryu: (nervioso) bueno pues.

Anna: Manta se la a pasado cocinando y aseando la casa.

Manta: no me molesta Anna enserio.

Horo: a es por esa señorita Ayame, si que eres pedófilo Ryu jajajajaja.

Ryu: cállate, que no sabes que para el amor no ahí edad ni genero.

Horo: a que lo dice por Lyserg.

Lyserg termino escupiendo la comida.

Ryu: calla lo de mi Lyserg es especial.

Anna: (enojada) Basta, mañana retomaras tus obligaciones ya que el cabezón y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes, las cuales incluyen a Fausto.

Ryu: (deprimido) si Doña Anna.

Manta: hablando de eso Anna, mira ya tengo los documentos y el dinero solo faltaría buscar un buen terreno donde colocar el local.

Anna: me agrada tu iniciativa enano.

Manta: (deprimido) ya creci 10 cm, no es obio.

Yoh: oye Jun por que te ves deprimida.

Jun: bueno.

Len: nada que les importe.

Yoh: tranquilo Len, tan malo eso.

Len: (molesto) tuve que golpear a cada estúpido que se dirigió a mi hermana de manera estúpida.

Anna: (seria) no puedes estar controlando la vida de tu hermana mayor, que ella tenga un novio no significa que te deje de querer.

Naruto: (pensando) mañana comenzare mi primer día en la academia ninja.

Yoh: bueno la comida estuvo deliciosa.

Anna: ya se pueden retirar a dormir.

Cuando se retiraron y se despidieron del pequeño Naruto dándole las buenas noches se quedaron Yoh, Anna y Naruto.

Yoh: bueno Naruto, es hora de irnos a dormir ven te iré a arropar.

Naruto: claro papá.

Anna: Yoh yo…

Yoh: ¿Qué pasa Anna?

Anna:…

Naruto: ¿mamá?

Anna: esta vez… quisiera hacerlo yo.

Yoh: claro, ¿tu que dices Naruto?

Naruto: (emocionado) si vamos Mamá. Dijo mientras jalaba a Anna.

Yoh: (sonriendo) parece que este pequeño tiene una manera de cambiar a la gente, Anna nunca se hubiera ofrecido para hacer algo así.

Habitación de Naruto

Anna: Naruto, no tengo experiencia haciendo esto.

Naruto: solo has lo que papá.

Anna procedió a taparlo con la manta, darle un beso en la frente y desearle buenas noches.

Naruto: gracias mamá. Dijo mientras Naruto le daba un beso en la mejilla, lo cual congelo a la joven sacerdotisa, para después poner una sonrisa y salir de la habitación.

Kyubi: espero hayas terminado tu absurda telenovela.

Anna: (enojada) cállate maldito mirón. Dijo mientras de un golpe dejaba inconsciente al pequeño Kyubi quien levanto y coloco al lado de Naruto. Para ser una pequeña molestia eres muy lindo. Dijo mientras se iba a su habitación.

Cuando llego a su habitación miro a Yoh acosado en la cama viendo el televisor.

Yoh: parece que le has tomado mucho cariño al pequeño Naruto.

Anna: …

Yoh: si no quieres decir nada que te avergüence o te incomode no lo digas.

Anna: es que… no se como tratar a la gente.

Yoh: vamos Annita, no te deprimas, a mi me gusta tal y como eres, me gusta que te enojes conmigo.

Anna: vaya masoquista que eh creado. Dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios y darle la espalda a Yoh.

Yoh: buenas noches.

Anna: buenas noches.

Cuarto de Naruto.

El pequeño rubio no lograba conciliar el sueño ya que tenía en mente sus últimos sucesos.

Naruto: vaya, que bueno que llegaron a mi vida Yoh y Anna.

A la mañana siguiente.

Un pequeño Rubio se levanto muy temprano ya listo para partir a su primer día en la academia pero no espero encontrarse con todos sus familiares en la puerta de su casa.

Yohmei: espero tengas un buen día hijo.

Kino: cuídate mucho por favor.

Horo: vamos enséñales quien manda a los retrasados que te lastimaron pequeño Naruto.

Len: si te hacen enojar, rómpeles la boca.

Chocolove: no dormí anoche para hacerte esta lista de ocurrencias en clase, espero sean útiles.

Lyserg: piensa mucho, a Chole ira contigo.

Naruto: gracias. dijo mientras la pequeña hada se posaba en su cabeza.

Coloro: cucurupu.

Horo: ¿tu también?

Naruto: ¿quieres venir Coloro?

Coloro: si.

Ryu: no gastes tu estilo, conquista chicas.

Tamao: espero que le haya servido la adivinanza joven Naruto, así podrá evitar problemas.

Naruto: gracias Tamao nee chan.

Pillika: Naruto, no te vayas por favor.

Horo: parece que es a la que mas le duele que se vaya a la academia.

Naruto: pero Pillika nee chan, tengo que ir para hacerme mas fuerte.

Jun: yo te recogeré a la salida bien Naruto kun.

Naruto: claro tia Jun.

Lee Bruce Long: que te vaya bien Naruto.

Yoh: Naruto.

Naruto: ¿si papá?

Yoh: toma esto lo compre para ti.

Naruto: vaya auriculares gracias. Dijo mientras se colocaba los auriculares Naranjas como los de su padre en la cabeza.

Anna: Naruto.

Naruto: si mamá.

Anna: que te vaya bien mi niño. Dijo abrazándolo lo cual sorprendió a Naruto, ya que su madre no era de las mujeres que se mostraran muy afectuosas en publico.

Naruto: gra… cias.

Fausto: Naruto, vámonos yo te llevare.

Naruto adiós nos veremos en la tarde.

Naruto y Fausto caminaban por la aldea donde confundían a Fausto muy seguido llamándolo Yondaime, hasta que llegaron a la academia.

Naruto: bueno tio Fausto adiós. Dijo mientras entraba.

Fausto: Naruto.

Naruto: ¿si?

Fausto: recuerda lo que hablamos si alguien necesita ayuda, dásela como mi aprediz medico debes hacerlo bien.

Naruto: claro que si adiós Tio Fausto.

Cuando Naruto entro busco un salón donde fue atendido por un ninja con cara cortada.

Xxx: si que sete… Naruto, que haces por aquí pequeño.

Naruto: Iruka, vaya tu ¿serás mi sensei?

Iruka: (impresionado) eres el nuevo alumno.

Naruto: ¿a quien mas esperabas?. Dijo el niño sonriendo.

Iruka: entonces serán dos alumnos nuevos.

Naruto ¿2?

Iruka: pues tu y el heredero del clan Asakura.

Naruto: jajajajajaja, yo soy el heredero.

Iruka: (molesto) Naruto, tu broma no me gusta, tu eres Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto: eso cambio hace tiempo mira. Dijo mostrando un papel firmado por el Hokage.

Iruka: entonces no es mentira, perdóname Naruto, vamos pasa tus compañeros esperan conocerte.

Iruka: bueno chicos este de aquí es Naruto Asakura espero que lo traten con respeto como el hará con ustedes.

Ino/Hinata: (pensando) es Naruto kun.

Naruto: un gusto conocerlos. Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Iruka: bueno Naruto, no te puedes pasar todo la clase parado, por que no mejor te sientas a ver parece que ahí un lugar con Shikamaru y Chouji.

Naruto: hola amigos.

Shikamaru: (aburrido) hola Naruto.

Chouji: hola Naruto.

Iruka: haber haya atrás guarden silencio, bueno como decía que es el Chakra.

Ante esto una pelirosa levanto la mano.

Iruka: parece que Sakura esta deseosa de contestar, pero que les parece si dejamos que Naruto conteste.

XXX: tsk solo es un tonto más en esta clase.

Naruto: (pensando) solo Chakra tsk, que aburrido ya se me luciré como dijo tío Horo. (sale de pensar) es la energía vital de un cuerpo, la cual esencial para realizar cualquier Jutsu, incluso hasta el mas básico, es una mezcla de la energía física presente en cada célula del cuerpo y la energía espiritual adquirida, con el ejercicio y la experiencia. Una vez mezclado, puede ser a través del sistema circulatorio de Chakra, que es como el sistema circulatorio de la sangre, a cualquiera de los 361 puntos de Chakra llamados tenketsu. A través de varios métodos, el mas común es de sellos manuales, el Chakra puede ser manipulado pada crear un efecto que no seria un seria posible como caminar sobre el agua, exhalar fuego o la creación de las ilusiones.

Todos estaban atónitos esa era la respuesta mas completa que habían escuchado de un niño de 8 años.

Naruto: sin embargo para en mi familia nosotros los shamanes utilizamos el termino Furyoku el cual se define en nuestro poder espiritual.

Esto robo la atención del emo del salón.

Iruka: ¿poder espiritual?

Naruto: si, un ejemplo seria las técnicas secretas de cada clan, como los Yamanaka, los Nara o Akimichi nosotros tenemos nuestros secretos los cuales guardan un gran poder.

Xxx: pues debes entregarme ese poder, eso solo puede pertenecer a un Uchiha de elite como yo.

Naruto comenzó a examinar al emo.

Naruto: tu debes de ser Uchiha Sasuke, el ultimo sobreviviente de tu clan, y a decir verdad no te daré mi poder la única manera seria que te casaras conmigo (asustando a todos) pero yo no spy Gay como tu a mi me gustan las chicas. Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Ino quien se sonrojo.

Sasuke: hmp baka.

Iruka: basta Sasuke!

Sasuke: tu y yo, en la arena después del almuerzo.

Iruka: esta vez no Sasuke, dijo molesto Iruka. (pensando) aunque seria una manera en la que Naruto nos demostrara su fuerza.

Naruto: yo creo que. Pero no conto con la intervención de Chloe la cual negaba.

Iruka: Naruto ¿que es eso?

Naruto: ella, ella es Chloe un espíritu de la familia.

Ino: es tan linda.

Sakura: y rosa.

Iruka: entonces, todos en tu familia tienen espíritus.

Naruto: si y muy fuertes, el mas fuerte es el de mi padre y le sigue mi madre los de los demás son fuertes, pero espero algún día yo estar entre ellos.

Shikamaru: la familia de Naruto utiliza espíritus para pelear así como los Inuzuka usan a sus camaradas caninos y los abúrame a sus insectos.

Iruka: bueno niños, es hora del almuerzo espero estén aquí antes después de la campana y Naruto quisiera hablar con tus padres para saber a que nos atenemos en clase esta bien.

Naruto: claro Iruka sensei.

Mientras en el descanso.

Naruto se sentó en un árbol acompañado de Chole y Coloro.

Naruto: lo se Chole chan pero pienso que será divertido.

Coloro: cucurupu.

Naruto: tranquilo Coloro, toma. Dijo mientras le pasaba un pedazo de manzana.

Pasaron 5 minutos hasta que.

Naruto: Amidamaru, Bason, Tokagero, Mik bajen.

Amidamaru: joven Naruto, ¿cuando?

Naruto: así que papá, quiso mandarlos.

Bason: pero señorito, nos preocupa el como se pueda encontrar.

Naruto: Bason no me pasara nada no seas sobre protector.

Bason: perdone Señorito.

Naruto: no te preocupes, ¿como están las coas en casa?

Amidamaru: bueno.

Flasback:

Pillika: (llorando a mares) Naruto oto chan!

Jun: (llorando) Naruto kun!

Yohmei: parece que les afecto que el pequeño Naruto entrara a la academia.

Anna: (tomando té) mas de lo que habría pensando.

Yoh: vamos chicas, no es para tanto Naruto solo se fue por unas horas.

Jun: (paranoica) pero y si se lo roba una niña.

Pillika: (paranoica) y si lo lastiman.

Jun: (paranoica) y si se corto su manita.

Pillika: (paranoica) y si se pierde en el camino.

Yoh: Fausto se lo llevo a la academia.

Pillika: (paranoica) pero Fausto se pierde muy fácil.

Yoh: si mando a Amidamaru ¿se quedaran mas tranquilas?

Pillika: pero mándale a Mik y a Tokagero.

Jun: y a Bason.

Len: ¿y a Bason por que?

Jun: (cara de perrito) por favor.

Horo: ya perdió.

Len: esta bien (murmurando) como odio cuando mi hermana hace eso.

Fin del flashback.

Bason: y eso paso.

Naruto: tia Jun y Pillika nee chan nunca cambiaran.

En eso.

Naruto!- se escucha que lo llaman.

Naruto: pero si es Ino hime y Haruno san.

Ino: hola Naruto kun.

Sakura: hola Naruto san.

Naruto: hola chicas, ¿que se les ofrece?

Ino: ¿queríamos saber si podíamos acompañarte a almorzar?

Sakura: no es bueno que estés solo.

Naruto: pero no estoy solo estoy con ellos. Dijo para que aparecieran los espíritus de la familia de Naruto,

Ino/Sakura. Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaa.

Naruto: lo siento chicas ellos son los espíritus de mi familia, el de pelo blanco es Amidamaru es el compañero de mi padre, el de piel verde es Tokagero es el espíritu acompañante de mi tio Ryu, el guerrero es Bason es compañero de mi tio Len, el jaguar se llama mik es compañero de mi tio Chocolove, el pequeño se llama coloro es compañero de mi tio Horo, ya conocieron a Chole es compañera de mi tio Lyserg y el pequeño de aquí es Kyubi mi compañero.

Amidamaru: un gusto señoritas.

Tokagero: un placer bellas niñas

Bason: las amigas del señorito Naruto son mis amigas.

Coloro: cucurupu.

Kyubi: Tsk.

Ino: vaya, yo solo había conocido a tu compañero pero los de tu familia son sorprendentes.

Sakura: (asustada) el Kyubi.

Ino: tranquila Sakura, la madre de Naruto lo volvió pequeño nos lo explico cuando fuimos a comer con ellos, son muy fuertes a decir verdad y dijo que el kyubi es bueno.

Sakura: (nerviosa) ¿estas segura?

Ino: si.

Naruto: no te preocupes ya no es malo.

Kyubi: tsk, tu madre me mando para cuidarte mocoso.

Naruto: jejeje, así que mamá también.

Flashback:

Anna: Kyubi.

Kyubi: …

Anna: ve con ellos, algo me dice que Naruto te necesitara.

Kyubi: como digas.

Anna: y si algo le pasa a Naruto, te castrare.

Fin del flashback.

Sakura: pues parece mentira que el gran kyubi sea un monstruo.

Kyubi: mucho cuidado con lo que dicen, aun poseo grandes ataques. Dijo mientras una pequeña llamarada salía e su boca.

Sakura: jajajajaja que lindo eres, si lo eres. Decía mientras le rascaba la barriga al zorro de nueve colas.

Ino: que lindo zorro demonio, si lo eres, si lo eres.

Kyubi: mocoso ayúdame, uuuu se siente bien continúen por favor. Decía mientras disfrutaba el pequeño juego con la Haruno y la Yamanaka.

Naruto: parece que te domaron Haruno san y Ino hime.

Sakura: llámame Sakura por favor. Dijo mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa que lo sonrojo que no paso desapercibido por Ino.

Ino: vaya Naruto kun tu no pierdes el tiempo.

Naruto: ¿que?

Ino: digo, tienes a 2 niñas muy lindas aquí y casi te comemos por lo dulce que eres.

Amidamaru: dejémoslos solos.

Tokagero: asustemos gente que desprecia al pequeño Naruto.

Amidamaru: eso no es honorable. Dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Naruto: Amidamaru ya se fueron.

Amidamaru: esperen yo quiero asustar al rarito que acompaña al maestro de Naruto.

Naruto: bueno chicas creo que es hora de regresar, vienes Kyubi.

Kyubi: ellas me agradan. mientras quería que lo levantaran.

Naruto: puedes esconder tus colas y dejar una por que si entramos asustaras a todos.

Kyubi: como das lata.

Sakura: vamos Kyubi apuesto a que te veras muy lindo con una colita.

Kyubi: claro siempre eh sido un galán frente a las chicas.

La clase transcurrió normal y llego la hora de retirarse.

Xxx: oe no te salvas de nuestro encuentro, traeré a mi madre para que vea como pierdes baka.

Naruto: como digas.

A lo lejos se mira una mujer de piel blanca y pelo negro largo hasta la espalda.

XXX: Sasuke kun es hora de irnos hijo.

Sasuke: (serio) ya voy madre.

Mikoto: vaya ya conseguiste un amiguito, mucho gusto soy Mikoto Uchiha, si mas no recuerdo tu eres Naruto Uzumaki verdad. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto: no Uchiha san ahora me llamo Asakura, ya me han adoptado. Dijo sonriendo Naruto.

Mikoto: me alegra oir eso Naruto chan, espero que te cuiden muy bien.

Naruto: asi lo hacen.

Mikoto: bueno nos veremos luego Naruto chan. Dijo mientras le desordenaba el pelo.

Ino: vaya la mami de Sasuke es muy linda.

Sakura eso es verdad, no se como es que un niño tan amargado puede ser hijo de una señora tan linda.

Naruto kun!- se escucho a lo lejos.

Naruto: esto me dolerá.

Ino: ¿que pasa Naruto kun?

Naruto: 3…2…1.

Naruto kun!. Solo se vio como una hermosa joven de pelo verde y de unos 19 años se aferraba al pequeño niño que se encontraba en los pechos de dicha chica.

Naruto: (hablando con dificultad) hola tia Jun.

Jun: Naruto kun no sabes como nos haces falta en la casa.

Naruto: (hablando con dificultad) pues me hago a una idea.

Sakura: ¿Ino quien es ella?

Ino: una de las tías de Naruto kun.

Jun: perdónenme es que Naruto es el único niño en la familia y no sabemos que pasaría si algo le llegara a pasar.

Ino: no te preocupes.

Jun: mi nombre es Jun Tao, soy un miembro del clan Asakura.

Ino: Ino Yamanaka.

Sakura: Sakura Haruno.

Jun: vaya Naruto cual de estas hermosas niñas es tu novia.

Naruto: (rojo) Tia Jun.

Sakura/Ino: (pensando) novia de Naruto kun yo.

Jun: ¿por que no van un dia a visitar al pequeño Casanova?

Ino: lo tomare en cuenta.

Sakura: igual yo.

Jun: oye donde esta Kyubi, Chole y Coloro.

Coloro: cucurupu.

Chole solo se presento.

Kyubi: vaya dulzura asi que te preocupo.

Jun: pues es difícil dejar ir a los dos a todos lados ya que son mis consentidos.

Kyubi: y al principio quisiste matarme.

Jun: un error lo comete cualquiera vamos.

Kyubi: aun me duele el costado.

Naruto: podríamos irnos por favor.

Así se fueron caminando mientras el pequeño llegaba a su casa en compañía de los espíritus.

Cuando regresaron, Naruto fue recibido como todo un príncipe y no lo dejaban.

Pillika: que bueno que ya terminaste tu acaemia.

Naruto: pero Pillika nee chan mañana volveré a ir.

Pillika: no me niego, a que mi niño se vaya no, no y no.

Anna: no es tu niño, aparte debe aprender a ser un ninja.

Yoh caminaba como para escabullirse.

Anna: aunque no es el único, mañana tienes una cita con Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara y Chouza Akimichi para aprender control de Chakra.

Yoh: pero Annita ¿crees que sea necesario?

Anna: seria una ventaja a nuestro favor en el torneo de los Shamanes a decir verdad deberías de llevarte a todos ya que lo necesitaran si quieren pasar como equipo.

Todos: ¿que?

Anna: Ryu la cena, ya tengo hambre.

Ryu: como diga doña Anna.

Anna: Naruto sígueme quiero escuchar sobre tu primer dia.

Asi se fueron a la sala y Naruto le conto a su madre como la había pasado primero le deio un fuerte coscorrón.

Naruto: itai!

Anna: (molesta) como se te ocurre revelar que usamos espíritus.

Naruto: lo siento.

Anna: (seria) bueno de todas maneras deberás enfrentar a ese chico Uchiha.

Naruto: si mamá.

Anna: bueno será mejor que des tu máximo, para que pongas a los Asakura en un lugar muy alto y te vuelvas Hokage.

Naruto: ¿por que?

Anna: no querras que tu hermosa e indefensa madre pase disgustos de efectivo ¿verdad?

Naruto: pero con el dinero de la herencia de mis padres biológicos es suficiente, mas lo que ganas con tio manta.

Anna: ¿quieres que repita la pregunta?

Naruto: no madre.

Anna: buen niño, ahora anda a descansar mañana iras con tu padre y los chicos a aprender mas del Chakra, sirve que vez a la niña rubia.

Naruto: Ino hime.

Anna: si ella me gustaría para que fuera tu prometida, y viendo como es el padre no creo que sea muy difícil comprometerlos.

Naruto: (rojo) pero.

Anna: aun que lo mas probable es que te cases con muchas chicas ya que quiero muchs nietos entiendes.

Naruto: Hai.

Kyubi: ¿no crees que eres muy dura con el chico?

Anna: es la única manera der hacer que haga las cosas bien.

Kyubi: si tu lo dices.

Anna: además no pedi tu opinión.

Kyubi: creo que cada vez te caigo mejor.

Fin

Que les pareció el capitulo y si Mikoto Uchiha y Sasuke serán los únicos sobrevivientes las razones se explicaran en el próximo capitulo: los equipos y comienza el entrenamiento.


	4. entrenamiento y equipos

Anna: Naruto sígueme quiero escuchar sobre tu primer dia.

Asi se fueron a la sala y Naruto le conto a su madre como la había pasado primero le deio un fuerte coscorrón.

Naruto: itai!

Anna: (molesta) ¿como se te ocurre revelar que usamos espíritus?

Naruto: lo siento.

Anna: (seria) bueno de todas maneras deberás enfrentar a ese chico Uchiha.

Naruto: si mamá.

Anna: bueno será mejor que des tu máximo, para que pongas a los Asakura en un lugar muy alto y te vuelvas Hokage.

Naruto: ¿por que?

Anna: no querrás que tu hermosa e ¨indefensa¨ madre pase disgustos de efectivo ¿verdad?

Naruto: ¿pero con el dinero de la herencia de mis padres biológicos es suficiente?, mas lo que ganas con tio manta.

Anna: ¿quieres que repita la pregunta?

Naruto: no madre.

Anna: buen niño, ahora anda a descansar mañana iras con tu padre y los chicos a aprender mas del Chakra, sirve que vez a la niña rubia.

Naruto: Ino hime.

Anna: si ella me gustaría para que fuera tu prometida, y viendo como es el padre no creo que sea muy difícil comprometerlos.

Naruto: (rojo) pero.

Anna: aun que lo mas probable es que te cases con muchas chicas ya que quiero muchos nietos entiendes.

Naruto: Hai.

Kyubi: ¿no crees que eres muy dura con el chico?

Anna: es la única manera de hacer que haga las cosas bien.

Kyubi: si tu lo dices.

Anna: además no pedí tu opinión.

Kyubi: creo que cada vez te caigo mejor.

Cap 4 los equipos y comienza el entrenamiento.

Ya se han cumplido 6 meses en los que Naruto e Yoh fueron acompañados por los demás miembros del clan Asakura al recinto del clan Yamanaka donde se encontraban Chouza y Shikaku con su buen amigo Inoichi.

Len: no puedo creer que me hayan obligado a venir aquí todo por la culpa de mi tonta hermana.

Horo: (enojado) óyeme a tu hermana me la respetas.

Len: ¿y eso a ti que te interesa? Joto joto.

Horo: (furioso) no me digas Joto joto.

Len: perdóname joto joto.

Horo: (furioso) ahora si te cargo el payaso. Decía mientras una nube de humo se levantaba donde estaba Len.

Lyserg: chicos no pelen.

Chocolove: por mi. Decía con un vestido azul en pose confusa, trenzas con moños y los ojos cerrados.

Len y Horo se miraron y golpearon a Chocolove.

Chocolove: ai, au.

Len: para que aprendas a no hacer esas bromas de mal gusto.

Horo: como me casi mal.

Chocolove: ya nadie aprecia una buena broma. Decía todo moreteado y en el suelo.

Yoh: ya chicos tenemos que apresurarnos, si no Anna nos castigara a todos.

Anna: Cállense y caminen.

Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por el señor y la señora Yamanaka.

Inoichi: me alegra el que ven a aprender.

Anna: no podíamos desperdiciar la oportunidad de establecer una amistad con su clan Yamanaka san.

Inoichi: habla de manera muy sabia para su edad jovencita.

Anna: de eso se trata el ser sacerdotisa.

Inoichi: tiene razón ya que nuestros hijos se llevan muy bien.

Xxx: no empieces Inoichi, yo no quiero que Ino chan se case si amor, me gustaría que ella escogiera al hombre que ama. Dijo la señora Yamanaka jalando de la oreja a su esposo.

Inoichi: Akina (significado: flor de primavera) no enfrente de los invitados.

Akina: perdonen mi comportamiento, pasen por favor.

Cuando pasaron las chicas comenzaron una conversación con la Akina la cual les dijo que ella le tenía un gran cariño al pequeño Naruto, pero que no podían adoptarlo por que los del consejo no lo permitían.

Akina: me alegra que lo haya adoptado. Dice mientras ve a Ino y Naruto jugar ya que Chouji estaba comiendo y Shikamaru acostado bajo un árbol.

Anna: era lo menos que podía hacer por mi pequeño.

Pillika: si, aun no entiendo como una sacerdotisa de hielo como tú fue ablandada por Naruto.

Anna: eso es algo que no tengo por que responderte a ti.

Jun: tranquilas chicas, además estamos en una casa ajena.

Anna: perdone su comportamiento.

Akina: no hay problema.

Con los líderes y miembros de Asakura.

Inoichi: muy bien haremos lo siguiente Yoh y Fausto conmigo.

Chouza: Horo Horo y Len conmigo.

Shikaku: que problematico, pero Ryu, Lyzerg y Chocolove conmigo.

Asi pasaron por separado el como instruir al nuevo clan en las artes del Chakra en las cuales pasaron horas y horas y horas hasta que por fin entendieron como emplearlo.

Inoichi: muy bueno chicos, la verdad es muy bueno su progreso parece que aprenden rápido.

Yoh: (cansado) ya se acabo.

Chouza: por hoy si.

Inoichi: Yoh, ¿podría venir conmigo un momento? También tu Chouza y Shikaku.

Chouza: claro.

Shikaku: que problemático.

Yoh: claro.

Así ambos llegaron a un lugar que parecía importante para ellos.

Inoichi: sabe me gustaría unir clanes con usted.

Yoh: habla de comprometer a su hija.

Inoichi: así es, me gustaría que ella y el pequeño Naruto se casaran.

Yoh: la verdad me gustaría que ellos llevaran una amistad.

Inoichi: a decir verdad pienso igual que usted, pero eso se lo había prometido al padre de Naruto mi viejo amigo Minato.

Yoh: ¿puede comprobar eso?

Inoichi hizo varios tipos de sellos y saco un pergamino.

Inoichi: adelante puede leerlo. Dijo extendiendo el pergamino.

Y en efecto eso era un contrato que decía que Minato Namikaze accedía a comprometer a Naruto con la hija de sus amigos los Yamanaka, si Kushina no lo asesinaba primero.

Yoh: bueno, no puedo decir otra cosa mas que… si esto lo decidió Minato Namikaze no puedo dar contra a su palabra (pensando) o la de Anna ya que ella quiere lo mismo.

Inoichi: eso es bueno Yoh.

Chouza: y nosotros queremos tener alianza con usted.

Yoh: bueno me agrada eso.

Shikaku: que problemático.

Inoichi que les parece si celebramos con un poco de Sake.

Yoh: pero yo no tomo.

Inoichi: siempre hay una primera vez vamos amigo mio a demás llevamos 6 meses entrenando debe de relajarse.

Mientras con los niños.

Asi acabo la reunión y volvieron con un Yoh muy ebrio.

Resinto Asakura.

Horo: pero por que tengo que estar cargándolo yo.

Yoh: mibren hic todo se bue hi mueve.

Anna: ¿como fue que paso esto?

Jun: la señora Akina dijo que su esposo y amigos tomaban y el tomo una copa quedando en este estado.

Yoh: Anna te ves linda.

Anna: …

Horo: ¿Yoh dijo lo que creo que dijo?

Ryu: en verdad lo dijo.

Fusto: creo que con esta píldora se le pasara toma Yoh.

Gluc gluc gluc.

Yoh: guacala esto no es sake.

Fausto: Tomalo.

Yoh: no quiero hic, yo quiero continuar la fiesta.

Anna: (seria) Yoh obedece.

Yoh: no pasa nada bonita, a demás por que no nos divertimos hic hoy, ya quiero darle a Naruto hermanitos.

Todos quedaron en Shock.

Anna: (seria) Yoh, no es el momento ni el tiempo para discutir eso.

Yoh: bueno si tu no quieres tal vez Tamao, Jun o Pillika quieran.

Las Chicas se sonrojaron.

Horo/Len: aléjate de mi hermana!

Anna: (seria) Amidamaru, acuéstalo y no te salgas de su cuerpo hasta que se duerma.

Amidamaru: si Anna. Dijo introduciéndose en el cuerpo de Yoh.

Yoh: ¿abidambru abigo como estas?

Se acabo la noche dando paso al día siguiente.

Yoh: demonios mi cabeza.

Anna: (seria) veo que ya recobraste la compostura.

Yoh: ¿por que?

Anna: (seria) ayer me pediste muchas cosas que no te perdonare y deberás pagar con entrenamiento.

Yoh: ¿podrías no hablar tan fuerte?

Mientras con Naruto.

Naruto: bueno es hora de irse a la academia ya hoy es mi graduación y el dia en que pateare el trasero de Sasugay jajaja.

Cuando salió se encontró con sus abuelos.

Yohmei: listo muchacho.

Naruto: claro abuelo.

Kino: vamos pequeño Naruto.

Naruto si abuela, ¿pero vendrán los demás?

Kino: dijeron que irían para ver tu turno mientras nosotros te acompañaremos.

Naruto: ¿deberás? Gracias.

Así procedieron a ir y vieron a muchos estudiantes de academia ser acompañados por sus familiares.

Iruka: Naruto, veo que llegaste vaya me alegra que no te hayas atrasado, o perdonen mis modales mucho gusto mi nombre es Iruka, Umino Iruka, ustedes deben de ser los abuelos de Naruto.

Yohmei: mucho gusto joven, Yohmei Asakura.

Kino: Asakura Kino.

Iruka: si me permite aquí tenemos los lugares apartados para su familia.

Iruka: muy bien chicos hoy es el día en que todos ustedes se gradúan para convertirse en ninjas, así que les pido que den lo mejor de ustedes y que siempre se apoyen entre si ahora se hará una pequeña evaluación en Taijutsu para que sus padres vean de que están hechos.

La pelea mas rápida fue la de Shikamaru y Chouji yaque ambos se negaban a pelear el uno contra el otro.

Shikamaru: no veo el caso de hacer algo en lo que no soy bueno Iruka sensei asi que me retiro.

Iruka: (enojado) Shikamaru no puedes hacer eso, frente a tu familia.

Shikamaru que problemático, además Chouji es mas fuerte que yo, prácticamente perdería.

Iruka: bueno continuenmos.

Les siguió Sakura contra Kiba, donde Kiba termino perdiendo al haber dicho que el no perdería ante una de sus perras. Después fue Shino contra otro chico donde parciamente Shino gano sin mucho esfuerzo.

Les siguió un combate Interesante Hinata Hyuga contra Ino Yamanaka ambas terminaron exhaustas y sus familias satifechas.

Iruka: siguiente combate Uchiha Sasuke contra Asakura Naruto.

Para ese entonces toda la familia de Naruto ya se encontraba ahí.

Sasuke: listo para perder dobe.

Naruto: listo, teme.

Iruka: comiencen!

Sasuke comenzó lanzando kunais a Naruto quien solo inmuto por hacerlos a un lado.

Sasuke: eres un perdedor.

Naruto: lo dice el que esta atacando a distancia.

Sasuke comenzó una ráfaga de patadas y puñetazos que Naruto esquivaba con mucha facilidad.

Naruto: ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? Por favor hasta Tokagero y Coloro me dan mas pelea.

Sasuke: pareces mejor de lo que pensaba.

Naruto: bueno parece que es mi turno asi que, toma esto. Dijo mientras ahora Naruto rafageaba a Sasuke con una lluvia de puños.

Sasuke: (pensando) maldición este dobe se hizo muy fuerte.

Naruto: lo tengo donde lo quería.

Anna: (pensando) ¿cuando dejaras de jugar Naruto?

Sasuke: (posición de manos) Jutsu bola de fuego. Dijo arrojando bolas de fuego a todos lados no importándole la dirección.

Iruka: Sasuke alto, dije que solo taijutsu.

Horo: este niño causara algún daño eso es seguro. Dijo mientras ponía una barrera de hielo la cual se derretía con cada impacto.

Mikoto: Sasuke, clámate.

Sasuke: (frustrado) cállate madre, Jutsu bola de fuego.

Naruto: mierda Kyubi!

Atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

Naruto: concédeme tu alma fusión de almas! Naruto se movió de manera veloz destruyendo todos los disparos del joven Uchiha.

Sasuke: no perderé ante ti.

Naruto: Kyubi.

Kyubi: si.

Naruto: puño de Hielo! Dijo golpeando a Sasuke dejándolo fuera de combate.

Iruka: Naruto es el ganador.

Aldeano: lo sabia ese es un monstruo.

Aldeano 2: no merece ser ninja.

Aldeana: uso el poder del Kyubi para derrotar a Uchiha san.

Iruka: eso no eh cierto aquí están varios ninjas y pueden decirles algo. Dijo ya sabiendo la situación de Naruto.

Anbu neko: en ningún momento ha usado Chakra el chico.

Anna: a demás quien les dio el derecho de insultar a mi hijo.

Aldeana: es una amenaza.

Aldeano 4: no te queremos en la aldea.

Aldeano 3: no merece graduarse.

Basta!- se escucho a una voz muy molesta.

Iruka: hokage sama.

Sarutobi: Naruto se graduara, y muchos han roto la ley, pero lo dejare pasar.

Poco después de haber recibido su banda Naruto se encontraba triste en el columpio de la academia junto a Kyubi.

Kyubi: ya chico, esos idiotas pronto sabran que eres el mejor.

Naruto: pero me odian, todos me odia.

Xxx: nosotras no te odiamos Naruto.

Naruto: Ino chan, Sakura chan.

Ino: no te pongas triste Naruto kun.

Sakura: además nosotras te queremos mucho asi como ellos. Dijo señalando a la familia de Naruto.

Anna: (preocupada) Naruto, estas bien.

Naruto se lanzo a abrazar a su madre.

Naruto: (llorando) ¿por que nunca me aceptaran?

Horo: vamos pequeño Naruto, no necesitas su admiración.

Jun: exacto ya tienes la nuestra.

Naruto: ¿deberas?

Xxx: y no solo la suya.

Naruto: Nai chan, Yamanaka san, Hiashi sama, chouza san, Shikaku san, Inuzuka san, inu ni san, neko nee chan, Iruka sensei jiji san.

Sarutobi: Naruto me has impresionado hijo, parece que te ha ido muy bien.

Iruka: Naruto, estoy orgulloso de ti.

Neko: sabes oto chan, ahora podremos entrenar mas por si quieres entrar a anbu.

Iruka: Naruto es hora de seleccionar los equipos por que no mejor vienes a saber en que equipo quedaste.

Naruto: claro Iruka sensei.

Frente a todos: bueno el equipo 7 ser conformado por Sakura Haruno, Naruto Asakura, Ino Yamanaka y Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto/Sakura/Ino: ¿por que el emo?

Sasuke: genial este trio de tontos me retrasan.

Iruka: equipo 8 Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara.

Hinata: yo quería con Naruto Kun.

Iruka: equipo 9 Chouji Akimichi, Sai, Kaoru Gakusha, Eve Kosaka bueno dentro de un rato vendrán sus Sensei a verlos.

Paso un rato y llego el sensei de el equipo 7.

Xxx: muy bien insectos sin valor vámonos equipo 7 a la asotea.

Naruto: maldición ¿por que ella?

Asotea

Xxx: muy bien quiero que… esperen Naru chan.

Naruto: hola Anko sensei. Dijo si mucho animo.

Anko: Naru chan, ya extrañaba a mi juguetito favorito tu me extrañaste. Decía mientras lo abrazaba y lo apretaba contra su pecho.

Ino/Sakura: lagartona como se atreve a querer quitarme a mi Naru kun.

Sasuke: hmp.

Naruto: sensei… no… puedo… respirar.

Anko: perdón es que me emocione, bueno prosigamos a ver nos vamos a presentar y diremos lo que nos gusta lo que nos disgusta, su pasatiempo y su sueño a futuro a ver comencemos con tigo fresita.

Sakura: por que no lo hace usted primero para saber como sensei.

Anko: bien, mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi me gusta el dango, la sangre, jugar en mi bosque de la muerte cosas impropias para sus oídos y estar con este pequeño rubio. Me disgustan los hombres que se creen mejor que las mujeres mi pasatiempo es trabajar en IT (interrogación y Tortura creo que asi es) y mi sueño a futuro convertir en hombre a su pequeño compañero de equipo.

Sakura: mi nombre es Sakura Haruno a mi me gusta estar con mis amigos, mi sueño es… (mira a Naruto) mi pasatiempo es estudiar.

Anko: bien y tus disgustos.

Sakura: (molesta) los emoscreidos!

Sasuke: Hmp.

Anko: bien bien ave remo creido tu turno.

Sasuke: Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, mis gustos pasatiempos no les importa y mi sueño no es sueño es una realidad, yo matare a alguien para renacer el clan Uchiha.

Anko: si bien. Con una gota pasándole por la cabeza. A ver rubiecita.

Ino: mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, las cosas que me gustan son las flores, salir con mis amigas (voz baja) Naruto kun, (voz normal) y divertirme, mis disgustos ¨La princesa Hyuga¨ y el emo Uchiha, mi sueño es poder abrir algún día una florería como la de mis padres y casarme con… (Mira a Naruto) un hombre que me quiera.

Anko: vaya bueno y como dicen lo mejor para el final.

Naruto: hola mi nombre es Naruto Asakura, me gusta cenar Ramen que hace el viejo del Ichiraku datebayo!, también me gusta entrenar con mi padre y tíos, me gusta pasear con mis amigos Ino chan, Sakura chan, Shikamaru, Kiba y Chouji, odio los 3 minutos que tengo que esperan cuando como instantáneo, mi pasatiempo es probar distintos tipos de Ramen y compáralos y mi sueño es participar en el torneo de los Shamanes y convertirme en el Shamanking.

Anko: bueno chicos mañana les hare una prueba así que no desayunen un amigo mío los pondrá a prueba adiós. Así desapareció en una nube de humo.

Que les parecio bueno malo.

Bueno amigos un leve cambio no son las nomidadas estas son las bellezas que participaran:

Ino Yamanaka

Kurenai Yuhi

Anko Mitarashi

Haku (fem)

Mikoto Uchiha

Sabaku no Temari

Tenten

Karin Uzumaki

Hana Inuzuka

Shizune

Samaui

Karui

Kurotsushi

Yugito nii

Kin

Tayuya

Naruko Uzumaki

Yugao

Mei Terumi

Konan

Ayame Ichkaru

Sakura Haruno

Hanabi Hyuga

Todavía estoy pensando si la dejo entrar a ella.

Hinata

Ya que ella casi siempre aparece en Harem o es los fics por los Naruhina, pero bueno.


	5. la prueba

Xxx: muy bien insectos sin valor vámonos equipo 7 a la azotea.

Naruto: maldición ¿por que ella?

Azotea

Xxx: muy bien quiero que… esperen Naru chan.

Naruto: hola Anko sensei. Dijo si mucho animo.

Anko: Naru chan, ya extrañaba a mi juguetito favorito tu me extrañaste. Decía mientras lo abrazaba y lo apretaba contra su pecho.

Ino/Sakura: (pensando) lagartona como se atreve a querer quitarme a mi Naru kun.

Sasuke: hmp.

Naruto: sensei… no… puedo… respirar.

Anko: perdón es que me emocione, bueno prosigamos a ver nos vamos a presentar y diremos lo que nos gusta lo que nos disgusta, su pasatiempo y su sueño a futuro a ver comencemos contigo fresita.

Sakura: por que no lo hace usted primero para saber como sensei.

Anko: bien, mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi me gusta el dango, la sangre, jugar en mi bosque de la muerte cosas impropias para sus oídos y estar con este pequeño rubio. Me disgustan los hombres que se creen mejor que las mujeres mi pasatiempo es trabajar en IT (interrogación y Tortura creo que asi es) y mi sueño a futuro convertir en hombre a su pequeño compañero de equipo.

Sakura: mi nombre es Sakura Haruno a mi me gusta estar con mis amigos, mi sueño es… (mira a Naruto) mi pasatiempo es estudiar.

Anko: bien y tus disgustos.

Sakura: (molesta) los emos creidos!

Sasuke: Hmp.

Anko: bien, bien a ver emo creído tu turno.

Sasuke: Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, mis gustos pasatiempos no les importa y mi sueño no es sueño es una realidad, yo matare a alguien para renacer el clan Uchiha.

Anko: si bien. Con una gota pasándole por la cabeza. A ver rubiecita.

Ino: mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, las cosas que me gustan son las flores, salir con mis amigas (voz baja) Naruto kun, (voz normal) y divertirme, mis disgustos ¨La princesa Hyuga¨ y el emo Uchiha, mi sueño es poder abrir algún día una florería como la de mis padres y casarme con… (Mira a Naruto) un hombre que me quiera.

Anko: vaya bueno y como dicen lo mejor para el final.

Naruto: hola mi nombre es Naruto Asakura, me gusta cenar Ramen que hace el viejo del Ichiraku datebayo!, también me gusta entrenar con mi padre y tíos, me gusta pasear con mis amigos Ino chan, Sakura chan, Shikamaru, Kiba y Chouji, odio los 3 minutos que tengo que esperan cuando como instantáneo, mi pasatiempo es probar distintos tipos de Ramen y compáralos y mi sueño es participar en el torneo de los Shamanes y convertirme en el Shamanking.

Anko: bueno chicos mañana les hare una prueba así que no desayunen un amigo mío los pondrá a prueba adiós. Así desapareció en una nube de humo.

Que les pareció bueno malo.

Cap 5 la prueba parte I

Naruto: bueno chicas por que no vamos a comer para relacionarnos mas como equipo.

Saku/Ino: claro. Después de responder unos pequeños rayos de se miraban en sus ojos.

Sakura: Ino yo comeré con Naruto kun.

Ino: no Sakura yo comeré con Naruto kun.

Naruto: chicas.

Saku/ Ino: si Naru kun.

Naruto: y si comemos los 3 juntos, ¿esperen Sasuke no vienes?

Ino: gran idea Naru kun, tus ideas siempre son fabulosas.

Sasuke: no me interesa socializar con perdedores.

Naruto: jejeje que tierno.

Sakura: sabes Naru kun gustaría que probaras el almuerzo que te he preparado.

Naruto: genial.

Sasuke: bien ahora puedo comer solo, y poder hablar con el pálido que me prometió poder. Dijo mientras caminaba solo el Uchiha.

Mientras en la casa de los asakura.

Anna: se nota que aunque Naruto no sea mi hijo de sangre heredo varias cosas de Yoh.

Tamao: ¿a que te refieres Anna?

Anna: mira olvido su desayuno.

Jun/Pilika: yo se lo llevo, no tu se lo llevaste la vez pasada.

Anna: ¿Tamao por que no se lo llevas tu?

Tamao: claro Anna.

Mientras con Naruto.

Naruto: vaya chicas la verdad es que cocinan muy bien sus mamás.

Ino: a mamá le agradara que vayas Naru kun.

Sakura: mi mami te quiere conocer Naru kun.

Naruto: chicas les puedo pedir algo.

Ino: una cita.

Sakura: ser tu novia.

Naruto: no pelen por mi por favor.

Sakura: yo no peleo por ti solo te demuestro que soy mejor que Ino.

Ino: eso es mentira Sakura.

Naruto: a eso me refiero chicas, no me gustaría que su amistad la pierdan por mi.

Sakura: lo siento Ino.

Ino: igual yo Sakura.

Naruto: saben tengo una idea de lo que podría pasar mañana asi que mañana digan lo que digan actuaremos como equipo cuando les de la señal bien.

Saku/Ino: bien.

Kyubi: oye chico será mejor irnos hoy tenemos entrenamiento en casa.

Saku/Ino: adiós Kyubi.

Naruto: parece que les agradas mucho.

Kyubi: solo vámonos.

Ya en el camino Naruto sentía las miradas de odio mientras caminaba con Kyubi sobre su cabeza.

Murmullos.

- Dicen que derroto al Uchiha usando el poder del Kyubi.

- Pues yo escuche que en su familia hay chicas muy lindas.

- dicen que un familiar de el se parece mucho al Yondaime.

- Si yo también escucho eso.

- si estuviera en sus zapatos yo iría por sus familiares sobre todo esa de pelo verde.

- cállate que no sabes que todos vendieron su alma al diablo y hablan con espíritus.

Kyubi: no lo tomes importancia mocoso.

Naruto: (deprimido) lo se pero es que…

En eso choca con alguien.

Naruto: disculpa no te vi.

Xxx: no hay problema Naruto.

Murmullos

- Tienen razón se parece al Yondaime

- ya viste tiene una placa de metal cocida al cuerpo.

- no hay duda que ya no hay respeto a Kami.

- que gente tan inmoral.

- como se le ocurre pasar con el torso desnudo por la aldea.

XXX: ¿pasa algo pequeño Naruto?

Naruto: no, nada tio Fausto.

Fausto: bueno llega a casa temprano por que Anna se puede molestar.

Naruto: si tio Fausto.

Fausto: Eliza.

En eso apareció Eliza al lado de Fausto.

Eliza: si Fausto.

Fausto: acompaña al pequeño Naruto a casa.

Eliza: claro Fausto, vamos pequeño Naruto.

Naruto: claro tía Eliza.

Eliza: nos vemos en casa Fausto.

Fausto: ya lo creo.

En el camino surgieron varias preguntas.

Naruto: tia Eliza.

Eliza: si Naruto.

Naruto: según me conto tío Manta tu antes no hablabas.

Eliza: el pequeñín tiene razón yo no hablaba Naruto pero empece a hablar desde aquella batalla cuando tu padre se rehusó a usar la espada sagrada de su familia.

Naruto: ¿y como fue eso?

Eliza: Fauto y Ryu estaban junto a el peleando contra unos Shamnes que tenían atuendos parecidos a los vikingos.

Naruto: deberas.

Eliza: si.

Flashback:

Amidamaru: Amo Yoh ¿por que?

Yoh: es muy cansado, además decidí tomar el entrenamiento de la bitácora para tomar las cosas con calma y no pavonearme de mis asañas.

- Pues nosotros te atacaremos. Menciono el rubio del equipo contrincante.

- descuiden esto no les dolerá nada. Menciono la integrante femenina del equipo contrario. Vojoanoi absorbe todo lo que puedas. Dijo mientras Yoh era atrapado en una esfera liquida.

- Bazuv congela todo en tu camino. Grito el rubio congelando a Yoh.

- destrúyelo todo Dehit. Dijo el miembro mas musculoso atacando a Yoh con su hacha el cual fue un ataque que nunca llego al ser bloqueado por Fausto y Ryu.

Yoh: (asombrado) chicos. Dijo mientras el hielo que lo encerraba se destruía.

- ¿Que diablos quisieron hacer con eso? Pero no se esperaron los destruiremos de uno en uno. Dijo el rubio líder.

Fausto: no permitiremos que toquen a Yoh.

Ryu: y no importa que pongamos nuestras vidas en riesgo. Dijo mientras aparecían Eliza y Tokagero junto a sus camaradas.

- Pues a mi me pareció que se tambalearon como niñas al recibir nuestro poderoso ataque, además ¿Qué clase de basura son sus espíritus?. Dijo el musculoso.

Fausto: ya estas lista Eliza.

Eliza: Fausto no importa a donde vayas siempre te seguiré.

Manta: la señorita Eliza esta hablando.

Anna: tiene razón.

Manta: (exaltado) se supone que Fausto se convirtió en Shaman para resucitar a su esposa ¿pero nunca encontró la respuesta para recuperar su corazón?

– No podemos estar perdiendo el tiempo con tantos pelmazos vengan Zoria, Cajimahide.

Zoria/Cajimahide: si.

Cajimahide: atrapare a los enemigos con este ambiente. Dijo la rubia.

Zoria: mientras yo usare la barca del gran vikingo Dehit que nos permitirá seguir adelante. Dijo el hombre musculoso remando mientras el rubio estaba delante la barca observando a Yoh.

Yoh: Fausto no los retes.

Fausto: hmp solo observa esto es el resultado del entrenamiento con la bitácora.

– te has preguntado por que nuestros ataques están en perfecta sincronía, ni Zoria y Cajimahide quieren el puesto de Shaman King ellos creen en mi y han seguido luchando para que yo cree el mundo perfecto esa es la clave que nos permite fusionar todos nuestros poderes. Nosotros nunca fuimos consentidos por la vida. Decía el rubio mientras sus compañeros iba detrás de el. Toma estalactitas de nieve. Dijo mientras estiraba su brazo y del báculo salían cristales de hielo.

Fausto: conoce a mi esposa toda una belleza diabólica. Dijo mientras Eliza se volvía gigante con alas demoniacas un gorro de enfermera y en el brazo Izquierdo había una jeringa enorme la derecha tenia en los dedos un aparato con muchos bisturís. Eliza Mephisto. Grito Fausto mientras estaba parado en el busto de Eliza.

- ¿Que?. Dijo sorprendido el rubio.

Atacaron a eliza con muchos cristales de hielo los cuales parecían no causarle año alguno.

Fausto: la eh llamado Eliza Mephisto por que posee las almas de mis antepasados y Mephisto significa Diabólico. Explico.

Cajimahide: ¿diabólico?

Fausto: y eliza es por el nombre de mi amada esposa.

- Ya lo sabemos deja de presumir.

Fausto: mi Furyoku que se incremento debido al máximo amor que le brido a Eliza fueron los que le dieron este tamaño, lo siento mucho eliza pero es por el bien de Yoh. Dijo mientras eliza movía el brazo y los cristales encajados en su piel se destruían.

Cahimajide: imposible la convirtió en un demonio.

Zoira: su poder espiritual no es ordinario.

- ¿se puede saber quien eres tu? ¿Por qué teniendo tan inmensos poderes te empeñas en proteger a Yoh Asakura? No se supone ¿que tu sueño es convertirte en el rey?. Decía apuntando con su báculo a Fausto.

Fausto: ¿Qué si es mi sueño? No el mío ya fue cumplido, gracias al Furyoko de la sacerdotisa Anna pude encontrarme nuevamente con mi querida Eliza pero al mismo tiempo perdí el objetivo que me permitía seguir con vida.

Flashback 2:

Anna: ahí lo tienes Fausto es Eliza. Decía observado a el medico en cuclillas llorando.

Fausto: ya no me queda nada por hacer, mi motivo en la vida era verte de nuevo mi querida Eliza.

Yoh: puedes venir a nuestra casa, Anna te enseñara a hacer ese conjuro para ver a tu esposa todas las veces que quieras mientras tanto puedes disfrutar de la vida.

Fin del flasback 2

Horo: si como no esta chantajeando a las personas. En eso horo horo queda derribado en el suelo.

Anna: lo único que hice fue curarle sus heridas. Decía con Kouki y Zenki a su lado.

Fausto: Yoh le dio un nuevo sentido a mi vida, ya perdí el interés por convertirme en el Shaman King, ahora comparto mi vida con mi querida Eliza y el joven Yoh.

Fin del flash back.

Naruto: entonces gracias a mamá puedes estar aquí cada vez que te invocan.

Eliza: si y estoy eternamente agradecida.

Tamao: a ahí estas Naruto kun.

Naruto: Tamao nee chan.

Tamao: hola Eliza.

Eliza: hola Tamao.

Tamao: Naruto kun tu madre me mando por que se te olvido esto.

Naruto: pero Tamao nee chan yo ya voy de regreso.

Tamao: oooy. Callo de rodillas.

Naruto: jajajaja.

Eliza: por que no vamos de regreso.

Naruto si ya que tengo que comenzar a entrenar las nuevas técnicas de tio Horo y Tio Lyserg.

Ya en la casa Ana tenia amarrados a Lyserg, Len, Horo, Chocolove e Yoh.

Yoh: ¿pero Annita por que haces esto?

Anna: por que es lo correcto.

Horo: ¿y yo que tengo que ver?

Anna: que todos fallaron la prueba, tenían que vencer a Shamon, Kouki, Zenki y Mosque pero fallaron.

Len: no hubiera perdido si Chocolove no dejaba de payasear.

Chocolove: yo no payaseyo.

Lyserg: cállate chocoleve.

Naruto: hola mamá.

Anna: hola Naruto.

Naruto: hola papá.

Yoh: hola Naruto. Decía aun amarrado.

Naruto: por que están amarrados.

Anna: fallaron en el entrenamiento.

Yoh: Naruto se un buen hijo y desátame.

Naruto: lo siento papá pero si atento contra las decisiones de mamá yo estaré atado con ustedes.

Anna: buen niño.

Ryu: vaya pequeño Naruto te luciste hoy pateando el trasero de niño arrogante.

Naruto: asi es le patee su dos traseros.

Len: 2.

Naruto: si su cabello tiene forma de trasero de pato jajajaja.

Chocolove: jajajaja ese chicte yo se lo enseñe.

Horo: cállate tus chistes no dan risa.

Anna: Naruto quiero que duermas desde ahorita por que Anko vino a verme.

Naruto: Anko sensei.

Anna: si, ella dijo que la prueba de mañana será muy dura y si no la pasas Zenki y Kouki jugaran contigo y castigare a Kyubi.

Kyubi: ¿pero yo que culpa tengo?

Anna: la culpa de fracasar y eso no esta en mi diccionario.

Naruto: bien.

Anna: pensándolo bien yo me iré a dormir también.

Horo: espera no planearas dejarnos aquí.

Len: Yoh controla a tu mujer.

Chocolove: banana no te vayas.

Yoh: buenas noches Annita.

Len: ¿Qué no le diras nada?

Lyserg: yo no pienso dormir amarrado.

Anna: pues Chole y Coloro están en esa Jaula.

Horo: coloro no!

Anna: hasta mañana chicos.

Al dia siguiente.

Naruto: bien estoy listo es hora de ir a pelear.

Kyubi: vámonos chico.

Campo de entrenamiento numero 7.

Naruto y Kyubi estaban esperando a que aparecieran los demás miembros de su equipo.

Kyubi: bueno podemos dormir un rato mas.

Sakura: Naruto kun!

Kyubi: creo que hable muy rápido.

Naruto: bueno días Sakura chan.

Sakura: muy buenos días.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos cuando apareció Ino y luego Anko.

Anko: juro que si no viene en 10 minutos lo voy a matar.

Xxx: hola niños como están.

Saku/Ino: tardo bastante cual es su escusa.

XXX: bueno me dirigía para acá cuando se me atravesó un gato negro, lo cual es indicio de mala suerte así que tuve que tomar el camino largo donde mire a una ancianita que tenia problemas con sus compras así que como el generoso jounin que soy decidí ayudarla y aquí estoy.

Naruto: vaya Inu ni san nunca cambiaras.

Anko: pero que estupidez mas grande es esa Hatake.

Kakashi: ¿perdón?

Anko: bien puedes poner a prueba a mis genin.

Kakashi: bueno. En eso Kakashi detiene al pelinegro. No he dicho que comiencen i siquiera eh dado las instrucciones.

Sasuke: lo matare.

Kakashi: formate Uchiha mimado.

Esto hizo reir al resto del grupo.

Kakashi: bien como pueden ver aquí tengo 3 cascabeles tienen que obtenerlos antes de que se acabe el dia.

Naruto: eso significa que el que no consiga uno.

Kakashi: asi es Naruto, volverá a la academia a ser evaluado.

Sasuke: solo apártense de mi camino que yo obtendré los 3.

Naru/Ino/Saku: (pensando) maldito emo arrogante.

Anko: bien mientras ustedes pelean yo desayunare que bueno que traje una ración de dango para la tarde.

Kakashi: siéntanse libre de usar cualquier arma y atáquenme como si quisieran asesinarme ahora escóndanse. Dijo observando como desaparecían las chicas. Parece que ustedes 2 no entendieron el escóndanse.

Sasuke: quítate de mi camino dobe yo lo derrotare. dijo mientras atacaba de frente al Jounin.

Kakashi: para ser el ultimo Uchiha no peleas tan mal.

Sasuke: callese y pelee.

Kakashi: sabes que es lo que pasa con la ira una vez que te consume (desaparece esorientando a Sasuke) todo lo pierdes de vista. (posición de manos) Jutsu secreto de la aldea de la hoja mil años de dolor!. Dijo enterrando los dedos en el trasero de Sasuke mientras salía volando.

Ino/Saku: patético.

Naruto: podemos comenzar Kakashi ni san.

Kakashi: espero hayas mejorados este tiempo que no te eh entrenado oto chan.

Naruto: te sorprenderé. Dijo desenvainado su Kushina.

Kakashi: bonito ejemplar. Dijo sacando un Shuriken.

Naruto: me subestimaras.

Kakashi: no, si lo hubiera hecho me hubiera puesto a leer, se lo peligros que eres a pesar de tus 9 años.

Naruto: bien comencemos.

Asi dio inicio a una batalla donde las estocadas no se dejaban de escuchar se miraban chispas por todos lados al chocar ambos objetos de metal.

Kakashi: estas un poco Oxidado.

Naruto: y tu te volviste mas lento.

Sasuke: no perderé ante el dobe (posición de manos) estilo de fuego- jutsu bola de fuego.

Kakashi: (sorprendido) que un Jutsu tan avanzado para un niño. Dijo mientras la bola rostizaba a Kakashi para el horror de las chicas.

Ino/Saku: mato al sensei.

Pero cuando Sasuke menos se dio cuenta Kakashi lo tomo por los pies desde debajo de la tierra.

Sasuke: ¿que demonios? Aaaah!

Kakashi: vaya eres toda una cajita de sorpresas pequeño Uchiha. Dijo burlándose del Uchiha que tenia todo el cuerpo a excepción de la cabeza fuera.

Sasuke: me las pagara.

Naruto comenzó a hacerles señas a las chicas las cuales captaron y comenzaron a moverse.

Kakashi: me sorprende que para lo jóvenes que son tu y el Uchiha sean tan habilidosos Naruto.

Naruto: soy un Asakura siempre sorprendo a la gente jejeje.

Kakashi: ya me di cuenta.

Mientras Naruto entretenía a Kakashi y lo diría a las trampas las chicas comenzaban a poner cuerdas y papeles bomba para obtener los cascabeles.

Ino: todo esta listo.

Sakura: esperemos que lo que nos dijo Naruto kun de resultado.

Ino: si lo lograremos Sakura ya veras.

Con Naruto este dirigía a Kakashi a las bombas las cuales noto.

Kakashi: ya entendí tu plan Naruto.

Naruto: no se de que hablas.

Kakashi: seguro. Dijo arrojando un Kunai en direcciona la bomba la cual exploto al contacto.

Naruto: mierda no tengo otra opción.

Kakashi: ¿que intentaras?

Naruto: Kyubi! Concédeme tu alma fusión de almas. Dijo colocando el alma del Kyubi en el.

Fin


	6. La primera mision

En el capitulo anterior

Naruto: saben tengo una idea de lo que podría pasar mañana así que mañana digan lo que digan actuaremos como equipo cuando les de la señal bien.

Anna: Naruto quiero que duermas desde ahorita por que Anko vino a verme.

Naruto: Anko sensei.

Anna: si, ella dijo que la prueba de mañana será muy dura y si no la pasas Zenki y Kouki jugaran contigo y castigare a Kyubi.

Kyubi: ¿pero yo que culpa tengo?

Anna: la culpa de fracasar y eso no esta en mi diccionario.

Naruto: bien estoy listo es hora de ir a pelear.

Kyubi: vámonos chico.

Anko: bien puedes poner a prueba a mis genin.

Kakashi: siéntanse libre de usar cualquier arma y atáquenme como si quisieran asesinarme ahora escóndanse. Dijo observando como desaparecían las chicas. Parece que ustedes 2 no entendieron el escóndanse.

Sasuke: quítate de mi camino dobe yo lo derrotare. dijo mientras atacaba de frente al Jounin.

Kakashi: sabes que es lo que pasa con la ira una vez que te consume (desaparece desorientando a Sasuke) todo lo pierdes de vista. (posición de manos) Jutsu secreto de la aldea de la hoja mil años de dolor!. Dijo enterrando los dedos en el trasero de Sasuke mientras salía volando.

Ino/Saku: patético.

Kakashi: espero hayas mejorados este tiempo que no te eh entrenado oto chan.

Naruto: te sorprenderé. Dijo desenvainado su Kushina.

Kakashi: estas un poco Oxidado.

Naruto: y tu te volviste mas lento.

Naruto comenzó a hacerles señas a las chicas las cuales captaron y comenzaron a moverse.

Mientras Naruto entretenía a Kakashi y lo dirigía a las trampas las chicas comenzaban a poner cuerdas y papeles bomba para obtener los cascabeles.

Ino: todo esta listo.

Sakura: esperemos que lo que nos dijo Naruto kun de resultado.

Ino: si lo lograremos Sakura ya veras.

Con Naruto este dirigía a Kakashi a las bombas las cuales noto.

Kakashi: ya entendí tu plan Naruto.

Naruto: no se de que hablas.

Kakashi: seguro. Dijo arrojando un Kunai en direcciona la bomba la cual exploto al contacto.

Naruto: mierda no tengo otra opción.

Kakashi: ¿que intentaras?

Naruto: Kyubi! Concédeme tu alma fusión de almas. Dijo colocando el alma del Kyubi en el.

Ahora

Cap. 10 la primera misión.

Naruto: Fusion de Almas! Un gran destello les impedía ver a Naruto.

Ino: vaya Naruto kun se fusiono con Kyubi.

Sakura: ¿fusionar?

Ino: su fusión de almas es su técnica mas poderosa.

Sasuke: esa cosa fue lo que uso contra mi. Decía mientras se levantaba.

Kakashi: sin duda aprendiste bien, Naruto parece que esos shamanes saben lo que hacen.

Naruto: esta listo Kakashi sensei. Dijo con una mirada seria.

Kakashi: solo por curiosidad Naruto… ¿Kyubi no te controla?

Naruto: en absoluto.

Kakashi: entiendo… y esas extremidades como orejas y cola que te aparecen en el cuerpo ¿a se deben a que?

Naruto: a la fusión de almas.

Kakashi: bien continuemos.

La pelea continuo larga y entretenida para la opinión de Anko que cada vez que miraba al pequeño rubio, le salía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro por la manera en que la batalla se desenvolvía hubo pequeñas interrupciones de Sasuke pero tdas terminaban en bano, de Kinjutsu pasaron a Taijutsu donde nuestro rubio mostro lo que tenia y en ese momento Kakashi recibió un codazo en el estomago que lo hizo retroceder.

Sakura: que velocidad.

Sasuke: no, no puede estar pasando, el dobe no puede ganarme soy un Uchiha. decía adolorido mientras respiraba con dificultad por el cansancio.

Kakashi: (impresionado) agh… maldición. (Pensando) parece que esa técnica no le da solo velocidad sino también más poder.

Naruto: te distrajiste.

Kakashi: lo se.

Naruto: mira lo que eh conseguido con esa distracción.

Kakashi: pero si yo tengo los… ¿piedras?

Naruto: así es cuando te diste cuenta de las bombas lo cual esperaba tuve tiempo de recoger tres pequeñas piedras, cuando te golpee coloque las piedras.

Kakashi: debo admitirlo eres bueno.

Sakura: kawai!

Ino: Naruto kun es el mejor.

Anko:¿y que opinas Kakashi?

Kakashi: mi veredicto es…

Sasuke: no me rehusó a que este inepto de aquí se convierta en ninja y yo no.

Anko: cálmate Uchiha que aun no dan los resultados.

Kakashi: Naruto dale un cascabel a Ino y el otro a Sakura.

Pero cuando Naruto iba a dar los cascabeles a sus compañeras fue atacado por Sasuke quien le arrebato los 3 cascabeles con una sonrisa triunfante.

Naruto: ¿que te pasa Idiota?

Sakura: Naruto kun.

Ino: Naru kun.

Sasuke: tengo los tres cascabeles y el tiempo termino cuando los tome.

Kakashi: si eso parece.

Naruto: Kakashi ni san, aprueba a Ino chan y Sakura chan.

Ino: no yo no voy a dejar que Naruto kun repruebe solo por una rabieta de Sasuke baka, no quiero pasar la prueba si no lo hacemos como un equipo.

Sakura: es verdad Naruto kun, Ino y yo trabajamos en equipo y lo somos, si no pasan ellos dos yo tampoco.

Sasuke: así que se resignaron bueno mejor para mi… tendré una de las sensei mas experimentadas en el combate y Anko sensei me deberá entrenar solo a mi y también me ayudara ella a restaura el clan Uchiha.

Anko: y dicen que los Uchiha no eran ambiciosos.

Kakashi: te equivocas Uchiha.

Sasuke: ¿que?

Ino/Naru/ Saku: ¿QUE?

Sasuke: ¿explíquese ahora?

Kakashi: a mi parecer Naruto, Ino y Sakura pasaron el examen.

Sasuke: pero yo tengo los cascabeles. Grito molesto el Uchiha.

Anko: piénsalo Uchiha para que los reunieran en equipos de 4.

Sasuke: no me importa la respuesta yo solo quiero ser entrenado, y restaurar mi clan y como Uchiha usted me ayudara o lo pagara con el consejo.

Anko: en primera, el consejo civil es para los civiles, niño ignorante.

Kakashi: bueno Naruto Asakura, Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno ustedes son genin de ahora en adelante, Sasuke regresara para hacer un examen y ver si se le dará otra oportunidad en otro equipo. Vámonos Uchiha.

Sasuke: hmp.

Naruto: genial. En eso Kyubi aparece a su lado.

Kyubi: tu madre no, nos castigra. Decía llorando de manera comica.

Anko: me alegra que pasaras Naru chan, no puedo esperar para ¨entrenarte¨. Decía sofocando Naruto con sus atributos.

Ino/Saku: sensei, Naruto no respira. Decían asustadas.

Anko: Naru chan no te vayas por favor… apenas acabas de iniciar como genin no nos dejes. Decía de manera comica.

Kyubi: cachorro levante, no me dejes con ellas, bueno pensándolo bien yo las cuidare bien.

Mas tarde con los Asakura…

Anna: me alegro que asi fuera.

Anko: debo decir que su hijo es una cajita de sorpresas Asakura sama.

Anna: dime Anna.

Anko: esta bien Anna.

Mientras tanto Naruto aun seguía en Shock…

Flashback:

Después de que cada una de las chicas en su equipo, le diera respiración de boca a boca y se levantara con una Sakura algo sonrojada por a ver sido la ultima en pegar sus labios con el Rubio, Naruto y las chicas se iban a casa pero Anko los llamo.

Anko: bien equipo lo siguiente que les diré espero no los deprima…

Naruto: ¿que puede ser tan malo Anko sensei?

Anko: ya son genins a sus 9 años pero me temo decirles que aun no podrán hacer misiones fuera de la aldea, asi que deberán de hacer puras misiones de servicio a los aldeanos.

Naruto:¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

Fin del flashback…

Anna: entiendo… bueno podrá seguir entrenado.

Anko: si les dije también que los entrenaría yo, bueno un placer Anna… Naru chan nos veremos mañana. dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Mientras en la torre Hokage…

- Explíquese por favor Hatake ¿Cómo que el Uchiha no paso la prueba?

Kakashi: (leyendo su libro) como lo oyen, no… pa … so.

-Pero ¿Por qué? El es uno de los ninjas más prestigiosos.

Kakashi: por eso mismo, su gran ego le dio la derrota.

- esto no se quedara asi lo sabe. Pero en eso es interrumpido por una voz que representaba autoridad.

- Kakashi ya te puedes retirar.

Kakashi: como ordene hokage sama. Dijo despareciendo en una bola de humo.

Sandaime: y tu danzo no puedes tomar tantas decisiones sin consultarme.

Danzo: como ordene hokage sama. Dijo entre dientes para retirarse.

Sandaime: bueno… Icha icha Paradise es hora de continuar.

Mientras con los Asakura.

Toda la familia estaba comiendo y celebrando a un más recuperado Naruto el cual ya era un genin.

Yohmei: me alegra que ya seas un ninja reconocido de Konoha.

Choco: Naruto es niña, que no quería ser ninja. Pero fue estampado por Pirika en la mesa.

Pirika: no te atrevas a insultar a Naru kun.

Lizerg: no deberías molestar al pequeño Naruto viendo a, sus guarda espaldas.

Jun: ¿dijiste algo Lizerg?

Lizerg: no… nada Jun. Dijo muy asustado el usuario de péndulo rastreador.

Anna: bueno por lo menos Naruto podrá entrenar.

Naruto: si podre aprender nuevas técnicas.

Yoh: de ser asi deberías de descansar mucho Naruto.

Naruto: bueno descanzare mientras compro el nuevo disco que compre.

Yoh: la verdad no se por que no escuchas a Bob, su música es fenomenal.

Anna: no tanto como Ringo Urumi.

Yoh: Annita no discutamos como hace tiempo.

Anna: de todas maneras Ringo supera a bob por bastante.

Yoh: te equivocas Bob es mejor.

Anna: a todo esto, de quien es el disco.

Horo: si Naruto déjanos ver. Decía mientras intentaba arrebatarle el disco a Naruto.

Naruto: no es mio, mi disco, tio Horo no…

Lizerg: a ver. Dice arrebatándoles el disco. Hatsune Miku.

Anna: ¿Hatsune?

Ryu: vaya incluso viene con un poster de la chica... wow Naruto, tu si tienes buenos gustos.

Horo: la criaturita no esta nada mal.

Choco: ¿donde lo conseguiste?

Naruto: no tengo por que darles explicaciones. Dijo mientras tomaba su cd y el poster mientras se iba a su habitación.

Anna: Ringo sigue siendo mejor.

Yoh: nada de eso…

Mientras en el cuarto de Naruto…

Naruto: al fin puedo oírte mi querida Miku.

Mientras Naruto escuchaba su música dejo salir una frase…

Naruto: ¿que me preparara el futuro ahora que soy un ninja?

3 largos años después…

Una mañana como cualquiera en la casa de los Asakura el rubio mas joven de la familia se levanto de la cama con mucha pereza, a decir verdad hubo muchos cambios en Naruto… su cabello esta mas largo casi como el de su padre con unas patillas muy largas que terminaban a mitad del cuello… típico de un Asakura, su cuerpo estaba mas tonificado y a decir verdad con la buena alimentación que le proporciono su tio Ryu el chico estaba mucho mas alto, se podría decir que era unos 10 cm menos alto que Iruka.

Naruto: levantate Kyu, tenemos que reunirnos con el equipo para las misiones de hoy.

Kyubi: no… mas misiones estúpidas no por favor. Kyubi también había cambiado un poco ya que estaba mas crecido y se miraba mas fuerte que hace tres años.

Naruto: no podemos hacer nada.

Kyubi: sabes deberíamos de negociar con tu jiji Hiruzen.

Naruto: ¿tienes algo en mente?

Kyubi: podría ser.

Naruto: pero antes vámonos por que no tardan en aparecer.

Kyubi: ¿desde que te volviste adolecente se volvieron un poco mas sobre protectoras verdad?

Naruto: solo vámonos. Dijo saltando por la ventana.

A los 30 segundos de haber saltado aparecieron una hermosa peli verde de hermosa figura y una bella peli azul aparecieron en el cuarto del rubio, ellas no eran nada mas y nada menos que Jun y Pirika, las tias consentidas del rubio.

Pirika: Naruto kun, venimos a darte tu desayuno.

Jun: ¿Naru kun? ¿Dónde estas?

Ya abajo…

- ¿Pudiste escapar?... le pregunto una voz seria.

Naruto: a papá, buenos días.

Yoh: buenos días Naruto, veo que ya vas a buscar a las chicas. Al pesar del tiempo Yoh solo había crecido y tonificado sus musculos mas no exagero.

Naruto: bueno papá, te dejo adiós.

Yoh: adiós.

Anna: espera Naruto… osh este niño adopto tus descuidos Yoh.

Yoh: de tal padre tal hijo.

Anna: a pesar de no ser de nuestra sangre es un Asakura de corazón.

Yoh: ¿como te sientes?

Anna: bien, no me ha molestado y no eh tenido antojos. (Así es damas y caballos, caballeras y damos… Anna esta EM…BA…RA…ZA…DA!)

Yoh: me alegra, que se encuentren bien.

Mientras en las calles de Konoha las cosas siguen igual, Naruto sigue siendo tratado como monstruo por los aldeanos y uno que otro Shinobi pero para sus amigos y los jefes de clanes el era un gran genin, el cual arrasaba con Sasuke el mejor shinobi según el consejo(7.7u)

Ya en la misión.

Anko: listo equipo, ¿se mira el objetivo?

Naruto: no se ve nada.

Ino: la academia esta sola, no hay nada.

Sakura: lo vi.

Anko: no dejes que escape.

La sombra era Rapida pero Sakura estaba tan molesta ese dia que destruía arboles y rocas a su paso.

Sakura: ven aquí criatura del demonio. Decía mientras destruía un árbol y la sombra esquivaba el ataque.

Naruto: Sakura chan tranquilízate y… (molesto) deja que yo lo mate.

Ino: por tu izquierda Sakura.

Naruto: te tengo. Dijo mientras los aldeanos miraan aterrorizados la escena. Ahora si Tora, te quedaras con tu dueña, o si no. (el gato temia por su vida) Kyu te comera en su desayuno.

Kyubi: genial, estoy hambriento.

Anko: bien hecho equipo vamos con el Hokage.

Torre Hokage…

- mi pequeño bebe como te extrañe. Decía una señora mientras apretaba al demonio mas escurridizo de Konoha

Sandaime: bien equipo 7 y equipo 12 (Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba… Kakashi) tenemos varias misiones para ustedes ayudar a la esposa del feudal con las compras, cuidar al bebe de…

Sasuke: nooo, me rehusó, yo soy un Uchiha y merezco misiones de alto rango.

Iruka: Sasuke, tienes que tenerle mas respeto al Hokage a demás son genin no pueen tomar misiones tan peligrosas.

Naruto: sabe Iruka sensei esta vez estoy de acuerdo con el culo de pato.

Sandaime: bien háganlo pasar.

Y en entonces un anciano de gafas con una botella de licor en mano entro a la sala.

– estos son los ninjas que me dan yo pague por protección, a demás no creo que me puedan proteger a mi… Tazuna el constructor de puentes, sobre todo el emo con peinado de culo de pato.

Sasuke: lo matare.

Kakashi: Uchiha, no mates al cliente en la misión, después puedes hacerlo.

Tazuna: bueno la bonita esta no esta mal. Dijo acercándose a Anko, pero fue detenido por un Kunai en el cuello, cortesía de Naruto.

Naruto: si te acercas a mi sensei o a mis compañeras te mato.

Anko: vaya Naruto kun, si me amas… no puedo esperar para que me otorgues tu virginidad. Dichas palabras hicieron que todos los hombres de la sala soltaran un chorro de sangre que los dejo inconscientes, una vez que se repusieron fueron entregadas las instrucciones.

En la puerta.

Naruto: al fin una misión de a deberás Kyu.

Kyubi: oye cachorro, espero estés listo para el verdadero mundo ninja.

Naruto: ya lo creo, ¿Qué nos espera ahí afuera?

Fin


	7. una aventura en la tierra de las olas

Perdonen la demora pero la falta de inspiración me hacia imposible el escribir… bueno continuemos con este capitulo que en verdad espero les de varias explicaciones de muchas cosas que quedaron inconclusas de los tres largos años que pasaron en este fic… sin mas comencemos.

Cap. 7 una aventura en la tierra de las olas.

Era de tarde en la aldea de Konoha donde un rubio y su fiel amigo Kitsune esperaban a los demás miembros de las misiones.

Kyubi: bueno chico por lo menos estos tres años fueron algo bueno ¿no crees?

Naruto: si todo se lo debo a Yoh y Anna mis padres.

Kyubi: ¿y que me dices de tus lindas amiguitas?

Naruto: (sonrojado) aaa cállate, no las metas en esto.

Kyubi: ¿yo? Pero si tu eres el pervertido, que no sale de los lindos atributos de Anko sensei.

Naruto: y tu cada vez que puedes te pones a espiar a tia Jun, Pirika nee chan, tamao nee chan en las termas de la casa.

Kyubi: si pero los zorros somos astutos.

Naruto: claro.

En eso aparecen Sakura e Ino caminando y platicando ahora Sakura llevaba el pelo largo y hasta su espalda, un kimono rojo que se acentuaba a su figura, un short azul que llegaba a media pierna y su banda ninja amarrada en el pelo, mientras que nuestra linda rubia tenia el pelo largo amarrado en una coleta que llegaba a la espalda, su cuerpo estaba desarrollado que el de Sakura, con una camisa y falda purpura y donde debería de haber vendas no había nada ya que Fausto le había curado las cicatrices que ocultaba.

Sakura: Naruto kun, Kuybi chan. Decía mientras se acercaban.

Naruto: parece que ya llego mi equipo.

Ino: hola Naruto kun. Decía mientras ambas lo abrazaban de cada lado.

Naruto: ¿hay alguna razón para que estén de buen humor?

Sakura: pero Naruto kun, si Ino y yo nos llevamos mejor desde que decidimos compartirte solo nosotras 2.

Kyubi: ¿ey chicas que hay de mi?

Ino: si kyu también te compartiremos, como dejaríamos afuera a nuestro zorrito consentido. Decía acariciando la cabeza del zorro que ahora era un poco mas grande que Akamaru.

En eso aparece Anko con el equipo 7 y el señor Tazuna.

Kakashi: bueno chicos, será mejor que agarremos camino antes de que nos agarre la noche…

Todos: Hai.

Mientras caminaban Naruto comenzó a recordar cosas de sus años entrenando para este tipo de misiones.

Flashback… 1er año de entrenamiento (sensor)

Lee Bruce Long: Naruto, debes de estar siempre alerta, no sabes cuando algo puede ocurrir. Decía el zombi a su pupilo el cual se encontraba en un círculo con los ojos vendados mientras era rodeado por Horo, Len, Ryu, Lizerg, Fausto, Chocolove e Yoh… los cuales estaban dispuestos a atacarlo.

Naruto: ¿pero esto de que servirá?.

Lee Bruce Long: esto lo han utilizado los grandes maestros de las artes marciales, sirve para mejorar los reflejos y aprender a atacar en el momento preciso, esto es lo que conocen los ninjas como habilidad senseorial.

Naruto: genial, aprenderé a ser un sensor ttebayo!.

Lee Bruce Long: si estas, listo comiencen. Dijo para que los primeros en atacar a Naruto fueran Fausto y Ryu los cuales lo golpearon desbalanceandolo, lo que aprovecho Horo para congelarle los pies, entonces Lyzerg lo atrapo con su péndulo mientras que Len, Yoh y Chocolove lo golpearon dejándolo en el suelo.

Naruto: maldición!

Yoh: no te sientas mal Naruto, Len tampoco pudo a la primera.

Len: oye Yoh cállate. Dijo mientras su pico crecía mas y mas por la furia.

Ryu: necesitas prestar mas atención Naruto kun, cuando el padre de Yoh sama me metió a la cueva no podía escuchar nada, ver nada ni sentir nada.

Yoh: en esa cueva simplemente se pierden los sentidos y el sentido del tiempo.

Naruto: no me rendiré otra vez.

Anna: me agrada la determinación que tiene. Eran los pensamientos que tenia la linda sacerdotisa mientras aparecía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Fin del flashback.

Sakura: disculpe señor Tazuna su país ¿es el de las olas correcto?

Tazuna: si y eso ¿que?

Sakura: Anko sensei también ahí ninjas ahí ¿verdad?

Anko: bu... bueno con exactitud. Había tomado por sorpresa a Anko.

Kakashi: yo te contesto eso Sakura. Dijo serio mientras caminaban.

Anko: (pensando) me salvo la campana.

Kakashi: no, no hay ninjas en la tierra de las olas pero en los otros países hay aldeas ninja, así es como los países se protegen, las aldeas ninja son independientes y tienen un estatus igual que los países, una isla como la tierra de las olas tiene la protección natural del mar así que no tiene necesidad de una aldea ninja, las cinco tierras ancestrales que poseen aldeas Shinobi son la tierra del fuego, agua, relámpago, viento y tierra, juntas son conocidas como las cinco grandes naciones Shinobi, la tierra del fuego tiene la aldea escondida entre las hojas, la tierra del agua la aldea escondida entre la neblina, la tierra del relámpago la aldea escondida entre las nubes, la tierra de la tierra la aldea escondida entre las rocas y la tierra del viento la aldea escondida entre la arena, solo a los líderes de estas aldeas se les asigna el nombre de Kage que significa sombra, Hokage, Misukage, Likage, Kasekage, Suchikage, ellos son los lideres, las cinco sombras que gobiernan a los ninja.

Kiba: Kakashi Sensei, es muy interesante pero, ¿no cree que debamos estar alerta?

Kakashi: No, no hay peleas ninja en las misiones de categoría C.

Hinata: o..osea qu…que no pelearemos con un ninja o algo así. Dijo Hinata algo nerviosa.

Mientras los demás llevaban una conversación fluida el rubio noto que había un charco de agua, lo mas extraño era que no había llovido en días por que estaban en temporada de sequia a demás de que el cielo estaba totalmente limpio, lo siguiente que hizo fue decirles a Sakura e Ino que estuvieran alertas a cualquier movimiento, para pasar la mirada a Kakashi.

Naruto: (movimientos de mano) un charco pero… estamos en sequia.

Kakashi: (movimiento de manos) lo se, déjalos veamos que quieren.

Mientras por el lado del equipo 12 Hinata iba callada y distraída, mientras Kiba estaba fanfarroneando que ni Sasuke o Naruto le llegarían a los tobillos.

Kakashi: (pensando) vaya el equipo de Anko es hábil, ya se dieron cuenta, veamos que pasara.

En ese instante aparecieron unos ninjas vestidos de negro que estaban unidos con una cadena las cuales atraparon a Kakashi y Anko destruyéndolos en pedazos.

Hinata: (asustada) Kakashi sensei.

Sasuke: pues no era un gran ninja como pensé, deberé hablar con el consejo para que me den un mejor sensei.

Kiba: malditos me acaban de quitar la posibilidad de volverme más fuerte.

– ve por el constructor de puentes, mientras yo acabo con los chiquillos. Dijo uno de los ninjas renegados.

– claro después podremos divertirnos con estas chicas, sobre todo la rubia y la oji perla que se ven de buena fabrica. Respondió el otro.

Sasuke: no cuenten con ello. Dijo Sasuke arrojando un Shuriken que los dejo atrapados.

– vaya este chico es una caja de sorpresas, tal vez Orochimaru sama pague bien por el. Dijo mientras destruían el Shuriken para seguir atacando.

Sasuke: esto se pone interesante.

Kiba: no me quedare atrás Akamaru. Dijo mientras el pequeño perro solo se limito a ladrar y subir a su espalda. Colmi…

No pudo terminar la frase por que había sido golpeado por uno de los ninjas renegados.

Kiba: bastardos. Dijo levantándose del suelo dispuesto a atacar.

Naruto: Ino chan, Sakura chan protejan a Tazuna.

Ino/Saku: hai.

Naruto: Kyu, cuídalas.

Kyubi: claro cachorro.

Naruto: bien veamos de que son capaces ustedes enfrentándose a mi Kushina. Dijo desenvainando su espada.

– excelente no solo tomaremos un ninja raro y unas chicas para divertirnos, si no también una linda espada que puede ser muy valiosa.

Naruto se abalanzo y comenzó a atacar a los ninjas los cuales le seguían el ritmo.

– ¿oye chico no te interesaría unirte a nosotros? Podrías tener chicas y dinero. Pregunto un renegado.

Naruto: jamás. dijo mientras arrojaba unos Shuriken a la cadena que mantenía unidos a los renegados atorándolos en un árbol, para luego ser amenazados por la espada de Naruto.

– aun no acabamos. Dijo uno de los ninjas arrojando kunais con veneno los cuales fueron detenidos por Kakashi y Anko, que estaban impresionados con el nivel del genin rubio.

Kakashi: vaya Naruto eres muy bueno, oye te irieron.

Anko: si en verdad sabes como tomar las riendas de la misión. Decía muy emocionada.

Saku/ino/Anko: ¿que?

Naruto: ¿chicas están bien?

Ino/Saku: hai, pero tu estas herido, eso tenia veneno.

Naruto: no se preocupen, se un poco de medicina, mi tio Fausto me enseño. dijo mientras sacaba una jeringa de su mochila para administrarse un antídoto. ¿Hina chan estas bien?

Hinata: h… hai. Dijo muy sonrojada.

Sasuke: oye dobe tu debes entregarme tu poder soy un Uchiha, lo merezco.

Naruto: ¿Kiba estas bien?. Dijo ignorando al Uchiha.

Kiba: claro que estoy bien, esos ninjas no son nada, no nos lastimaron cierto Akamaru.

Akamaru: roaf!

Anko: bien ahora hablen. Dijo amenazándolos con dos kunais en la garganta a cada uno.

– primero deberas motivarme presiosa. Le dijo el ninja con un todo grotesco.

Naruto: yo lo hare sensei… hablen. Dijo cortando un poco el cuello del ninja renegado lo cual lo obligo a hablar.

- ¿Cómo supiste de nuestra emboscada?

Naruto: por Kami, ¿un charco? Cuando estamos en sequia, hasta el genin mas inútil se hubiera dado cuenta.

Tazuna: ¿por que dejaron que los genin lucharan?

Anko: pudimos encargarnos nosotros pero teníamos dudas.

Tazuna: ¿Dudas?

Kakashi: y bueno Tazuna san, estamos esperando

Tazuna: ¿a que se refiere?

Naruto: usted pago por escolta para regresar al país de las olas, y prácticamente la misión no especificaba ninjas renegados.

Sakura: somos genin esto esta muy avanzado para nosotros.

Tazuna: lo siento es que, mi país ahora no esta en condiciones de pagar por algo tan caro. Decía con un semblante triste.

Anko: explíquese. Dijo un poco impaciente.

Kakashi: (serio) bueno sera mejor que veamos nuestra condiciones, nosotros no deberíamos de continuar con la misión, pero eso no depende de mi sino de los chicos.

Naruto: yo continuare la misión.

Ino: yo también.

Sakura: y yo, no me estuve entrenando en vano para que ahora me eche para atrás. (inner: no podemos dejar solo a Naruto kun cha!)

Anko: eso, asi se habla mis lindos genin. Dijo muy emocionada.

Kiba: nosotros podemos continuar ¿verdad Akamaru?

Akamaru: roaf.

Kiba: ¿tu que dices Hinata?

Sasuke: avancen.

Hinata: yo… yo.

Kiba: vamos Hinata. Dijo moviéndola del lugar donde se encontraba.

Naruto: Lee bruce long sensei tenia razón.

Al poco rato habían subió a un bote que los llevaba al país de las olas.

Ino: no puedo ver nada.

Kakashi iba a responder pero Naruto le gano.

Naruto: el no ver nada no quiere decir que no lleguemos a nuestro destino.

Kiba: ¿ahora eres filósofo?. Dijo mientras le salía una venita en la cabeza.

Kakashi: (deprimido) es lo que iba a decir yo.

Hinata: ¿se… sensei es… esta bien?

Naruto: es como aquella vez.

Flashback…

Kyubi: vamos chico esta vez si podrás. Decía el pequeño zorro a Naruto el cual había amarrado varios troncos los cuales se estaban moviendo continuamente mientras Naruto los evadía con los ojos vendados hasta que uno le pego en el torso derribándolo.

Naruto: agh! Maldición.

Kyubi: jejejeje parece que volviste a caer.

Naruto: ah cállate.

Kyubi: sabes es algo, tarde y recuerda que las chicas te citaron en el parque.

Naruto: demonios las chicas me van a matar. Decía muy asustado corriendo mientras Kyubi apareció como una esfera pequeña flotando al lado de Naruto.

Kyubi: no creo que te maten, lo más probable es que se quieran cobrar tu retardo de otra manera.

Naruto se tenso escuchando esas palabras, hasta que se recobro y continúo corriendo hasta el lugar de la cita pero se enfureció al ver lo que pasaba.

Los Chunin mas jóvenes (no es el equipo de gai) estaban molestando a las chicas.

Naruto: quien se creen que son ustedes.

Xxx: nosotros somos el equipo de Chunin mas fuertes que existe, no hay shinobi que nos pueda detener.

Naruto: mi nombre es Naruto Asakura y les pido que se retiren.

Xxx: ya quisieras estúpido, yo soy el gran Ryu Shirahama, con mis compañeros. Dijo el líder.

Shun: Shun. Dijo el pelinegro del grupo.

Roy: Roy Masters. Dijo el peliblanco.

Naruto: dejen a las chicas y arréglense conmigo.

Ryu: pero si solo eres basura crees poder contra nosotros, niño kyubi.

Naruto: claro.

Los tres Chunin se lanzaron contra Naruto, pero ningún golpe daba en el blanco,

Naruto: vaya remedo de Chunin que son, no pueden ni con un genin.

Roy: cállate. Dijo mientras le arrojaba un polvo a los ojos cegando a Naruto.

Naruto: mierda no puedo ver.

Ino: eso es trapa.

Sakura: vale.

Ryu: cállense o les pego. Amenazo el Chunin líder con una mano en alto aterrando a las chicas.

Kyubi: chico, concéntrate esto es como con los troncos.

Naruto: se quedo quieto, intentado escuchar el sonido de los movimientos.

Shun: jajajaja parece que la nenita va a llorar.

Ryu: acábenlo.

Naruto: …

Los Chunin atacaban y para su sorpresa, todos los movimientos eran evadidos por Naruto.

Ryu: ¿que?

Naruto: ahora si los hare pedazos. El rubio comenzó esperar el sonido para luego acercarse y golpear a los contrincantes.

Al cabo de la pelea Naruto fue llevado a su casa donde Fausto lo examino mientras Pirika y Jun no dejaban de llorar y maldecir aquel que le lastimo los ojos a Naruto.

Fausto: listo Naruto.

Naruto: Ino chan puedes venir.

Ino: si.

Naruto: tu también Sakura chan, quiero que las 2 estén frente a mi.

Sakura: hai.

Ino: ¿para que?

Naruto: para que lo primero que quiero ver cuando abra mis ojos sean los rostros más lindos que he visto.

Poco a poco Naruto abrió los ojos mirando borroso, pero cuando su vista volvió a la normalidad ahí estaban, esos lindos ojos celestes y jade que tanto le gustaban, puso su mano derecha en el rostro de Sakura y la izquierda en Ino para poder quitar las lagrimas que prácticamente se miraban.

Naruto: hola chicas. Sonriendo.

Sakura: Naruto kun.

Ino: Naruto kun.

Las chicas se habían lanzado sobre Naruto por que se sentían culpables el que quedara ciego aunque haya sido por poco tiempo.

Naruto: ya chicas no paso nada, yo pude protegerlas aun con ceguera.

Fin del flashback.

Capitán: ya hemos llegado.

Cuando desembarcaban Kakashi y Anko se acercaron a Tazuna junto con sus genin.

Anko: bien viejecito ahora díganos.

Tazuna: ¿ah oído hablar de Gato

Kiba: ¿Gato? Akamaru y yo destruiremos a ese felino que tanto lo molesta.

Kakashi: no esa clase de gato Kiba se refiere a Gato un ejecutivo muy respetable de una famosa compañía.

Tazuna: pero por debajo del agua y con los mismos métodos despiadados toma ventaja de sus rivales en los negocios y las naciones, el vende droga y contrabando, utilizando pandillas y ninja, fue hace un año que le echo un ojo a la tierra de las olas, el vino a nuestra isla y uso el dinero de su fortuna para tomar el control total de toda la transportación y de todas las embarcaciones, cualquiera que interfiriera en su camino simplemente desaparecía, en una nación que es una isla el que tiene el control del mar tiene el control de todo, finanzas, gobierno, nuestras propias vidas pero hay una cosa a la que el teme, el puente, cuando esté terminado nos comunicara con tierra firme y eso le quitara el control, yo soy el constructor de ese puente.

Kakashi: bueno ya le habíamos prometido la protección…

Anko: andando chicos.

Mientras caminaban un arbusto se movió.

Kiba: por haya Akamaru.

Kakashi: vaya hasta que se ponen alerta.

Cuando fueron donde Akamaru gruñía vieron un pequeño conejo blaco petrificado al ver al perro frente a el lo cual dejo extrañado a Kurama.

Ino: mira lo que hiciste Kiba. Dijo mientras Sakura tomaba al conejito.

Sakura: hoy pobrecito.

Ino: Akamaru malo. Dijo regañando al perro.

Tazuna: ¿tanto alboroto por eso?

Naruto: cuidado. Grito alertando a todos cuando vio que un enorme objeto se incrusto en un árbol, lo cual era una enorme espada, para después aparecer un sujeto muy alto tenia el rostro tapado como Kakashi pero este estaba cubierto por vendas.

Kakashi: así que también eres tu…

XXX: es un honor el conocer a uno de los ninjas más prestigiosos de Konoha… Kakashi Hatake el ninja que copia. Dijo el ninja que apareció frente a ellos.

Naruto: es un honor tener frente a mi a uno de los siete espadachines de las olas como tu Zabusa Momochi. Dijo muy emocionado.

Zabuza: me alaga que un mocoso como tu me conozca.

Kakashi: no planeaba encontrarme contigo Zabuza.

Zabuza: hmp, bueno como sabrás no puedo dejarte pasar ya que me han contratado para asesinar al constructor.

Kakashi: chicos protejan al constructor.

Zabuza: esto será entretenido, la sangrienta Mitarashi también… siempre quise que se sentiría matar a una mujer como tu.

Anko: déjame decirte que la del placer de matar a alguien seré yo.

Naruto: Anko sensei, me permitiría pelear contra Zabuza. Dijo poniéndose frente a ellos.

Kakashi: Naruto esta vez debo negarme.

Anko: o vamos Kakashi déjalo divertirse, a demás manejo muy bien a los idiotas del charquito.

Kakashi: pero Zabusa es un criminal rango B.

Anko: vamos Naru kun.

Sakura: ¿sensei que cree que hace?

Kiba: pero, si esta mandando a Naruto a su propia muerte.

Naruto: Zabuza Momochi, es todo un honor pelear contra un espadachín, de tan alto rango.

Zabusa: vamos mocoso que me estas aburriendo. Dijo mientras ponía frente a el su enorme espada.

Naruto: es un honor presentarle a Kushina.

Zabusa: linda espada, una vez que te mate la pondré en tu tuba.

Naruto: comencemos. Dijo mientras esperaba algún indicio de ataque.

Zabusa: bien yo voy primero.

Naruto: empieza lo emocionante. De pronto kyubi apareció en su forma de alma (la esferita)

Kyubi: oe cachorro ¿me usaras?

Naruto: aun no.

En eso Naruto comenzó a esperar las estocadas.

Sasuke: este dobe no durara ni 5 minutos.

Kiba: yo creo que Akamaru y yo le ganaríamos a ese tal Zabuza sin mucho esfuerzo.

Kakashi: maldición, esto se pone peor.

Anko: vamos, Naruto kun demuestra que eres el mejor.

Sakura: quien es ese Zabuza.

Anko: eso si te lo puedo responder sakurita, veras Zabuza Momochi es el líder de la unidad de asesinatos oculta entre la neblina, es un experto en la técnica del asesinato silente, sucede en un instante y sin ningún sonido que advierta nada, es tan rápido que te vas al otro mundo sin darte cuenta que paso.

Kakashi: Hinata usa tu Byakugan para ubicar a Zabuza… Sakura, Ino, Kiba protejan a Tazuna. Anko, Sasuke síganme debemos sacar a Naruto de ahí.

Mientras en la neblina Naruto ya había recibido varios ataques que le habían dejado grandes cortadas… mas sin embargo tenia una sonrisa que al parecer disfrutaba lo que estaba haciendo.

Zabuza: me gusta tu espíritu chico lastima que deba de destruirlo una vez que te asesine.

Naruto: si estas tan seguro, hagamos un trato yo peleo con los ojos vendados y tu lo hacen con todo lo que tienes.

Zabuza: ¿donde esta la trampa?

Naruto: no quieres que vean como morí.

Zabuza: no suena nada mal.

Kakashi: que esta asiendo.

Zabuza: Ingle, columna, pulmones, hígado, yugular, arteria superclavia, riñones, corazón, ahora ¿Cuál será mi punto de ataque?

Naruto se quito la banda de la frente para taparse los ojos con ella.

Kiba: ¿que esta haciendo ese idiota? si no puede ver no puede pelear.

Naruto sujeto fuerte su espada mientras esperaba los ataques de Zabuza.

Zabuza: que comience la masacre.

Sasuke: esto lo voy a disfrutar, va a matar al dobe.

Anko: te equivocas Uchiha, una de las cosas que puede hacer Naruto es pelear si ver.

Zabuza se dirigía peligrosamente al corazón de Naruto cuando desvió el ataque con una estocada.

Zabuza: interesante, eres bueno.

Naruto: gracias.

Zabuza continuo con sus estocadas mientras Naruto las desviaba pero una termino dándole en en el hombro…

Naruto: mi… mierda.

Anko: Naruto. Grito preocupada.

Ino/Sakura: Naruto kun!. Gritaron preocupadas al igual que Anko.

Kakashi: maldición, estoy fallándole sensei.

Sasuke: es patético el como, morirá.

Naruto: hazlo.

En ese instante Zabuza había cortado a Naruto para la impresión de todos.

Sasuke: lo… lo mato.

Zabuza: como lo prometí chico. Tomo la espada y la encajo en su lugar de muerte.

Sakura: Naruto kun. Decía mientras abrazaba a Ino llorando.

Ino: Naruto kun. Devolviendo el abrazo mientras lloraba.

Kakashi: sensei le falle.

Anko: Naruto kun. Decía de rodillas llorando.

Kiba: maldición Naruto.

Zabuza: es una lastima, esta espada es muy bella y no me gustaría que la robaran pero eso fue lo prometido, ahora quien será el siguiente. Dijo mientras apuntaba con su espada a los presentes.

Sasuke: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Es miedo? No yo no puedo tener miedo soy un Uchiha. Decía mientras temblaba.

Kakashi: cálmate Sasuke, No dejare que nadie más muera por decisiones erradas. Dijo mirando a Anko haciéndola sentirse culpable.

Pero antes de eso la espada desapareció apareciendo Naruto con la espada en el cuello de Zabuza.

Kakashi: ¿que?

Sasuke: ¿como?

Kiba: ¿donde?

Naruto: que poca fe tienen, lo que hice fue simple, eso solo era un clon con Furyoku, lo cual hizo que en verdad sangrara, ahora Zabuza déjame decirte que te confiaste… un ninja no debe para nada del mundo dar la espalda a un enemigo si asegurarse que ha muerto.

Zabuza: tu serias un gran asesino chico.

Naruto: esto se ha acabado.

Zabuza: ¿acabado? Por favor chico mira mas haya.

Naruto hizo caso observando que tenía a Ino en una prisión de agua.

Naruto: maldito. Dijo encajando la espada notando que salía agua de este Zabuza.

Zabuza: ¿Ustedes creen que usar esa banda en la cabeza los convierte en ninjas?, cuando has estado tantas veces al borde de la muerte que ya no te importa, entonces puedes llamarte ninja, pero el que a ustedes los llamen ninja es ridículo.

Ino: váyanse y salven la misión.

Naruto: me niego… me niego a abandonar a una de las personas que amo!

Esto impresiono a todos.

Bienvenidos a clases con el profesor Kyubi.

Kyubi: verán chicos el amor una de las acciones mas extrañas entre los demonios.

Xxx: ¿y por es extraña si solo la presentan los humanos?. Pregunto una gata de dos colas.

Una muy buena pregunta nibi, veras cuando un humano se enamora hace estupideces por amor como ahora nuestro joven rubio.

Xxx: ¿y no te da mas poder?. Pregunto el tanuki.

Kyubi: otra buena pregunta, pues veras shukaku los enamorados se vuelven valientes y se motivan dándoles mas fuerza.

Xxx: podemos volver a la pelea. Pregunto el pulpo buey.

Pelea…

Naruto: será mejor que la liberes o atente a las consecuencias.

Zabuza: me impresionas chico, pero no lo hare.

A Naruto lo comenzó a rodear un remolino rojo.

Naruto: Kyubi!

Kyubi: si.

Naruto: concédeme tu alma, posesión a Kushina!

De pronto la espada se volvió roja ruby.

Zabuza: interesante, pero si te vencí una vez puedo hacerlo de nuevo.

Naruto: no si hago lo siguiente, Kyubi ahora.

Kyubi: seguro. Ahora la espada se volvía verde esmeralda.

Naruto: hoy es el dia en el que tu infierno se volverá agitado.

Zabuza: niño el infierno yo lo eh creado.

Naruto corrió hacia Zabuza dando un giro de 360 grados y en medio del giro desenfundo a Kushina reluciendo de color esmeralda y lanzando el espadazo en vertical de abajo hacia arriba. Es decir la rodilla derecha en el suelo mientras que la otra pierna está flexionada con el pie en el suelo y la espada extendida hacia el cielo siguiendo la curva imaginaria del ataque. Lo cual hizo que Zabuza se descuidara y liberara a Ino.

Zabuza: ¿que demonios fue eso? Como un mocoso sabe la técnica de Ryu kan sen. el ataque que había hecho lo había mandado cerca de un lago.

Naruto se posiciono delante de Ino protegiéndola.

Naruto: Ino chan ¿estas bien?

Ino no respondió estaba paralizada con los sucesos recientes.

Naruto: Ino chan.

Ino: s… si estoy bien.

Naruto: me alegra.

Zabuza: solo fue suerte.

Kakashi: no te engañes te distrajiste y fuiste forzado a hacerlo, Naruto hiciste un buen trabajo pero ya es hora de que esto acabe. Dijo destapando su Sharingan y saltando al lago donde estaba Zabuza.

Sasuke: ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo el puede tener el Sharingan?

Zabuza: así que ya lo usaras… mmm es interesante lo único que haces es copiar mis movimientos como un changuito.

Kakashi/Zabuza: estilo de agua, Dragón de agua. Exclamaron ambos mientras dos dragones salían del agua donde se encontraban para atacarse mutuamente.

Zabuza: no podrás vencerme con tus trucos baratos te aplastare.

Kakashi: estilo de agua, vortex Gigante. Entonces Zabuza había sido tragado por el vortex. Tu estas acabado.

Zabuza: acaso puedes ver el futuro.

Kakashi: si. En ese instante unas agujas sembon se encajaron en el cuello de Zabuza matándolo.

– tenias razón si era su ultima batalla.

Kakashi: no tiene signos vitales. Dijo tocando el cuello de Zabuza.

– gracias había estado persiguiéndolo por un tiempo.

Kakashi: por tu mascara veo que eres un rastreador.

Kiba: eso suena genial.

Naruto al ser Shaman no sintió que el alma de Zabuza saliera del cuerpo así que comenzaba a sospechar cuando el rastreador tomo el cuerpo de Zabuza.

Naruto: ¿Qué crees que haces?

Kakashi: cálmate Naruto el no es nuestro enemigo.

Tazuna: lamento, haberles causado tantos problemas, pero será mejor que descansen en mi casa ya no queda lejos.

Kakashi: muy bien vamos de aquí. Dijo para que callera inconsciente.

Hinata: (asustada) sen… sensei.

Naruto: tranquilos, debió agotarse por usar el Sharingan.

Anko: Naruto. Se arrodilla a abrazarlo. Pensé que te perdería. Decía llorando en el pecho de Naruto.

Naruto: no se preocupen demasiado sensei.

Sakura: Naruto kun. Dice mientras lo abraza también.

Tazuna: bueno lo mejor será ponernos en marcha chicos.

Poco tiempo después llegaron a la casa de Tazuna dejaron a Kakashi dormir en una habitación y conocieron a la hija del constructor, era alta de pelo negro y 29 años, pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Kakashi se despertara.

Kakashi: debi agotarme por usar demasiado el Sharingan.

Kiba: miren Kakashi sensei despertó. Dijo para que entraran todos.

Hinata: se… sensei, si su sharingan es asombroso y lo cansa no cree que es peligroso.

Kakashi: lo siento Hinata prometo no volver a asustarlos asi.

Ino: Bueno el venció a uno de los ninja asesinos más poderosos así que creo que estaremos a salvo.

Kakashi: podrían dejarnos a Naruto y a mi a solas debo hablar con el.

Todos: hai.

Naruto: ¿que pasa con el chico de la máscara?

Kakashi: Él es un miembro de la unidad de ninja rastreadores de la aldea escondida entre la neblina, esas mascaras solo las traen ninja exclusivos de elite.

Naruto: Pero ¿porque no destruyo el cuerpo ahí mismo? , ¿Para qué llevárselo a otra parte?

Kakashi: Cierto es más, debió haber trabajado el cuerpo lo antes posible y ¿que uso para atacarlo?

Naruto: agujas, y Kakashi sensei siéndole sincero el rastreador no lo mato.

Kakashi: ¿estas seguro?

Naruto: los shamanes nos damos cuenta de cuando aparece el espíritu de una persona fallecida pero en este caso no vi el alma de Zabuza.

Kakashi: lo mas probable es que el rastreador haya detenido el corazón, ya que los sembon matan rara vez.

Naruto: y ¿que hará con su equipo?

Kakashi: aun puedo entrenarlos así que los entrenare a los 6 hablare con Anko.

En un bosque cercano a la casa de Tazuna Kakashi les enseñaba el control de Chakra donde tenían que escalar arboles sin usar las manos la clave… usar Chakra en sus pies para escalar yen esto se vio que las chicas tenían un control mejor que los chicos.

Naruto: esta vez si lo lograre.

Sasuke: no dejare que me ganes.

Kiba: ustedes perderán ante mí.

Después de varios intentes.

Kiba: (furioso) y esto ¿en que nos ayudara contra Zabuza?

Naruto: a no gastar cantidades innecesarias de Chakra.

Sasuke: hmp.

Kakashi: chicos tienen tratando esto desde hace 4 horas será mejor que regresemos.

En casa de Tazuna…

Tsunami: hacia mucho que no teníamos la mesa llena.

Naruto/Kiba/Sasuke: quiero más. Dijeron con la boca llena y mirándose de manera desafiante para después vomitar la comida.

Sakura: ¿que sentido tiene atragantarse de comida para después vomitarlo?

Naruto/Kiba/Sasuke: tengo que comer más que ellos. Decían apuntándose con los dedos.

Anko: si pero vomitar no les ayudara en nada.

Después de un rato todos habían terminado de comer y Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse intrigada por una fotografía en la pared, en la fotografía estaban Tazuna, su hija, y un niño pero además había un cuerpo de un hombre pero en donde debería ir la cabeza estaba rota la foto.

Sakura: Disculpe, esta fotografía está rota, ¿hay alguna razón?

Tsunami: Era mi esposo.

Tazuna: En esta tierra solían llamarlo héroe.

Tsunami: Inari ¿A dónde vas?. Pregunto la madre del niño saliendo también. Padre no puedes hablar así de el enfrente de Inari y lo sabes. Dijo cerrando la puerta.

Hinata: ¿Qué sucede con Inari san?

Anko: Seguro hay una historia detrás de esto. Dijo aburrida dando un sorbo al sake que bebía.

Tazuna: No era su padre real, su nombre era Kaiza, el llego a nuestra familia después, nos trajo mucha felicidad, el e Inari estuvieron muy apegados, el llego aquí hace como tres años, ese día unos niños estaban molestando a Inari, tomaron a su perro y lo lanzaron al mar y también a él, Kaiza lo salvo, él era un simple pescador que llego a nuestra tierra persiguiendo sus sueños, después de eso Inari y Kaiza se hicieron inseparables, lo admiraba mucho y seguía sus pasos, hasta que se hizo parte de nuestra familia, hasta se convirtió en héroe un día que salvo nuestra aldea de una inundación, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que apareciera Gato y tomara el control y aterrorizara a la aldea, solo Kaiza se atrevió a enfrentarlo pero Gato no podía permitir que un héroe local interfiriera, pondría a toda su mafia para detener a un solo hombre y lo ejecutaron, entonces Inari cambio.

En eso se levantaron Kiba y Naruto chocando puños.

Naruto: bien vamos a demostrarle al chico que si hay héroes reales.

Kiba: eso es muy cierto vamos Akamaru.

Akamaru: roaf.

En la mañana del otro día Naruto estaba sentado meditando mientras una persona extraña lo observaba, dicha persona se acerco sigilosamente a el hasta que…

Naruto: ¿se te ofrece algo linda?

Esto tomo por sorpresa a la chica ya que la habían descubierto.

- Vas a tomar un resfriado. Dijo con una voz cálida.

Naruto: ¿Cómo te llamas linda? ¿Digo de donde vienes? Perdón ¿Qué haces aquí?. Pregunto el rubio observando a una linda chica de cabello negro que llegaba hasta los hombro, una piel blanca y usaba un kimono sin mangas color rosa, no aparentaba mas de 15 años.

– estoy recolectando hiervas. Le respondió la chica.

Naruto: ¿planeas curar a alguien?

- si son para tratar enfermedades y sanar heridas. Respondió con una sonrisa.

Naruto: ¿comienzas a trabajar temprano eh linda?

– me gusta la calma de la mañana, pero no creí encontrar a alguien meditando en el bosque.

Naruto: estoy entrenando.

- hmm… ¿así que eres un ninja? Me di cuenta por la banda que traes en la cabeza, o la traes ¿Por qué es una moda?

Naruto: así es, soy un ninja.

– pero ¿estas entrenando para algo peligroso?

Naruto: solo entreno para no perder mi condición, por que de ser así mi madre me mataría.

- tu ya te vez muy fuerte… ¿no es suficiente?

Naruto: es que yo debo de ser mas fuerte, para así poder entrar al torneo de los shames.

-¿shames?

Naruto: a demás de ser ninja también soy un Shaman.

- ¿y por que es tan importante?

Naruto: para ser reconocido y ganarme el respeto de mi aldea, además hay una cierta personita que debo mostrarle algo.

– ¿entonces haces esto por cierta persona? O ¿todo tu entrenamiento es por ti?

Naruto: ¿eh?

- jmjmjmjmjm. Se reía la linda chica causando que Naruto se confundiera mas.

Naruto: ¿que es tan gracioso?

– ¿a caso hay alguien apreciado por ti?

Naruto: apreciado… si linda hay varias personas.

Paso un largo rato de silencio incomodo.

Naruto: (pensando) hmm ¿en que pensaras… rastreadora?

– cuando una persona tiene a alguien que quiere proteger se hace demasiado fuerte.

Naruto: si te entiendo perfectamente. Dijo sonriendo el chico.

– tu te haras fuerte… muy fuerte, hasta luego nos veremos algún dia. Avanzo un poco y…

- oh por cierto soy varón.

Naruto: jajajajajaja.

– ¿que es tan gracioso?

Naruto: que no eres muy buena mintiendo linda, si fueras hombre no estarías empeñada en tapar con vendas tu pecho el cual esta abultado y no tendrías unas caderas tan anchas.

– hm muy listo amigo. Dijo sonriendo

Naruto: dile a Zabuza que lo derrotare.

- claro.

Ino estaba sentada en la orilla de un rio, mirando con expresión perdida hacia el agua. Estaba recordando a su familia, y se preguntaba si estaban bien, si estarán preocupados.

Ino: Naruto kun donde estaras. dijo levantándose, y se puso en camino a la dirección donde se sentía una energia, en un momento apareció Sasuke mientras caminaba.

Sasuke: lo sentiste también.

Ino: Creo que esta por allá. Señalando una dirección y empezaron a caminar, al poco tiempo se cruzaron con un individuo, tenía el pelo negro y largo y estaba vestido de color rosa, este paso por en medio de los dos y se fue desvaneciendo en el bosque.

Naruto: Vaya que se sabe meter bien en su papel la amiguita de Zabuza. Dijo Naruto cuando un árbol había caido, apenas se habían dado cuenta de su presencia y Sasuke le dio un golpe en la nuca.

Sasuke: ¿oye Idiota por que soltaste tanta energia?

Naruto: nada que te importe teme.

Ino: se te olvido el desayuno.

Naruto: o maldición.

Después de que Naruto desayunara los chicos siguieron entrenando hasta que los tres llegaron a la cima de los arboles más altos y se fueron a cenar a la casa de Tazuna.

Naruto: Llegamos hasta la cima.

Kakashi: Bien, mañana serán guardaespaldas del constructor.

Kiba: Estupendo!

Al terminar la cena…

Tazuna: En unos días terminaremos el puente y es gracias a ustedes.

Tsunami: Lo hicieron bien pero aun así deben tener cuidado.

Tazuna: Había querido preguntarles algo pero no había tenido la oportunidad ¿Por qué se quedaron a protegerme aun que los engañe al traerlos aquí?

Kakashi: Los que se apartan del sendero de la justicia son cobardes pero bajo el mando de un gran líder la cobardía no sobrevive.

Sakura: esa fue una cita del primer Hokage.

Sasuke: (pensando) rata de biblioteca.

Inari: Todos esos entrenamientos son una pérdida de tiempo, Gato tiene un ejército y con él los destruirá, todo eso que dicen no significa nada, el fuerte siempre gana y el débil siempre pierde. dijo el enano haciendo enojar a Kiba.

Kiba: Entonces tu decidiste quedarte débil, es cierto, el débil pierde pero ni tu ni las personas de esta aldea hacen algo para defenderse-.

Inari: ¿Por qué no te callas?, ustedes no saben nada sobre esta aldea solo son unos entrometidos, tú no sabes lo que es perder a alguien!. dijo Inari sollozando.

Naruto: ¡Ya estoy harto!, Tú no eres más que un cobarde. Comenzó a gritar el rubio.

Sakura: Naruto kun, no tienes por qué hablarle así. dijo la rosada mientras Naruto salía de la casa.

Inari también había salido de su casa y estaba en el muelle viendo el mar.

Kakashi:¿Puedo hablar contigo?. pregunto el peliplata sin obtener una respuesta del niño. Kiba no es no es alguien duro normalmente, y por Naruto no debes preocuparte. le dijo pero el chico seguía mudo.

Kakashi: tu abuelo nos contó lo que sucedió con tu padre, no debería decirte esto pero Naruto también creció sin padre ni madre bueno hasta hace poco, y aun así nunca he visto que eso lo detenga.

Al otro día en la mañana, el equipo menos Naruto que estaba agotado se preparaba para ir con Tazuna.

Anko: Dejo a Naruto en tus manos, sobrepaso su límite como de costumbre, tal vez no pueda moverse ni un poco hoy-.

Tsunami: Y ¿Qué hay de ustedes?, aún siguen en recuperación.

Anko: yo soy una fiera que no se detiene ante nada no se preocupe por mi a demás mis lindos genin y yo tenemos trabajo. Dijo sonriendo.

Tsunami: y usted Kakashi san.

Kakashi: ¿Por qué? ¿Me veo tan mal?. respondió bromeando.

Tazuna: Andando, vámonos. Dijo el hombre y se fueron caminando, pero cuando llegaron pudieron notar que todos los trabajadores estaban tirados en el piso gimiendo con dolor.

Anko: ¿Qué paso aquí?-.

Sakura: Alguien los ataco.

Anko: Sakurita eso es obvio.

Pero entonces una espesa niebla se hizo presente.

Kakashi: Prepárense. indicó a sus alumnos que se ponían en posición de defensa con sus kunai.

Anko: Kakashi es Zabuza ¿cierto? y este es su jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina – dijo pero una voz no dejo contestar a Kakashi.

Xxx: Lamento haberte hecho esperar Kakashi. se oyó una voz en la neblina . veo que sigues con estos mocosos. dijo y aparecieron frente a ellos varios clones de Zabuza.

Kakashi: Adelante – dijo a Kiba y Sasuke, a lo que ellos atacaron a los clones de Zabuza que terminaron como agua.

Zabuza: Descubrieron que son clones de agua. dijo el verdadero Zabuza que apareció junto al ninja rastreador de la última batalla. Están mejorando, creo que ya tienes rivales Haku. Dijo burlándose de los ninjas.

Haku: Eso parece – respondió el ninja rastreador.

Kakashi: Así que teníamos razón Naruto y yo, todo fue una farsa – dijo observando al rastreador falso.

Tazuna: Entonces todo eso del ninja rastreador que protegía a su aldea era una estupidez. Dijo furioso Tazuna.

Sakura: Debe estar nervioso por enfrentarnos después de que descubrimos su truco. Dijo Sakura antes de que Haku se dirigiera a atacar a Sasuke con una de sus agujas y él se defendía con su kunai.

Kakashi: Protejan al constructor – les dijo al grupo femenino. Dejemos que Sasuke se encargue de esto - dijo observando como debatían los dos chicos.

Haku: Queremos al constructor no a ti, si retrocedes no tendré que matarte – le dijo a Sasuke sin recibir una respuesta más que una fría mirada. Estas cometiendo un error, no serás capaz de igualarme, yo tengo dos puntos de ventaja.

Sasuke: ¿Sí?, ¿Cuáles son? – pregunto con sarcasmo.

Haku: Primero, estamos rodeados de agua y segundo, tengo bloqueada una de tus manos. dijo Haku y empezó a hacer posiciones de manos pero solo con una.

Sasuke:"¿Cómo es que hace eso?, no pensé que eso fuera posible" – pensó muy sorprendido el Uchiha.

Haku: Jutsu secreto, mil agujas mortales. dijo y el agua que había en el suelo se levanto y se convirtieron en pequeños trozos de hielo en forma de agujas y se dirigieron hacia Sasuke impactando con una pequeña explosión de polvo combinado con neblina, Haku retrocedió y cuando la neblina se despejo vio que Sasuke había desaparecido y al ver hacia arriba lo noto, había saltado y ahora se encontraba arrojándole a Haku varios kunai que éste esquivo.

Sasuke: No eres tan rápido como crees. Dijo apareciendo detrás de el. A partir de este momento, tu serás el que se defienda de mis ataques. Dijo mientras los dos debatían a golpes pero Sasuke lo envió al aire con una patada para que Haku después callera en el suelo.

Kakashi: Cometiste un gran error al subestimar a estos chicos, Sasuke es uno de los mejores peleadores de nuestra aldea, Sakura e Ino son nuestras mentes más brillantes, Hinata y Kiba son de nuestros mejores rastreadores. dijo mientras las chicas se sonrojaban. y al final pero no menos importante Naruto, nuestro hiperactivo ninja cabeza hueca el cual es experto en Kenjutsu.

Haku empezó a emitir un aura y se empezaron a crear unos enormes rectángulos de hielo alrededor de Sasuke y de el con una distancia de unos centímetros entre cada rectángulo y llegando a crear un tipo de cúpula.

Haku: Jutsu secreto, espejos cristal de hielo. dijo y se metió a uno de los rectángulos de hielo como si fuera agua y de pronto todos los rectángulos tenían la imagen de Haku dentro de ellos.

Kakashi se acercó hacia la cúpula de hielo pero Zabuza se interpuso en su camino.

Zabuza: Si entras en esta pelea te enfrentaras a mí. dijo con una voz fría y ronca – tu niño no tiene oportunidad con ese jutsu, está acabado y por cierto donde esta el mocoso rubio porque… quiero la revancha.

Kiba solo pudo observar como Sasuke estaba siendo atacado por millones de agujas lanzadas por las imágenes de Haku, no podía soportar ver como se arrodillaba ante el dolor y se acercó corriendo.

Zabuza: Traten de ayudarlo y matare a los demás – dijo Zabusa observando a las chicas y el constructor.

Anko: Lo siento, no puedo quedarme con usted – le dijo a Tazuna.

Tazuna: Te comprendo – dijo Tazuna – ve y salva al niño – le dijo a lo que Anko tomo un kunai y corrió hacia el lugar.

Anko: Sasuke, tómalo. Dijo lanzando el kunai hacia Sasuke pero al entrar en la cúpula de hielo uno de los Haku saco el torso del cristal lo atrapo pero en unos momentos una shuriken impacto contra la cabeza de este haciéndolo caer.

Kiba: volteo hacia el lugar de donde salió la shuriken y pudo observar a su compañero rubio que acababa de llegar.

Naruto: Naruto Asakura está aquí, de veras. dijo el chico eufóricamente. Ahora que estoy aquí todo saldrá bien – dijo preparándose para hacer un jutsu.

Zabuza noto las intenciones de Naruto y arrojo unos shuriken hacia Naruto pero antes de llegar a él fueron interceptados por unas agujas que lanzo Haku.

Tazuna: A eso es a lo que le llamo suerte.

Kakashi: Esta es una batalla no un espectáculo de talentos no dejes que vean que vas a realizar un jutsu, aun cuando ejecutes un jutsu sencillo debes distraer la atención del oponente, al entrar así en la batalla solo te convertiste en un blanco humano – grito Kakashi.

Zabuza: Haku, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto Zabuza bastante enojado.

Haku: Zabuza, déjame pelar con el. pidió Haku a lo que Zabusa asintió con la cabeza y volvió a entrar en uno de los espejos de hielo haciendo aparecer las otras imágenes en los otros espejos.

Kakashi: Sasuke, Naruto deben de atacar desde adentro y desde fuera.

Sakura: Si, ellos están en la posición perfecta, pueden atacar a Haku, y si Zabuza quiere ayudar a su compañero Kakashi Sensei y Anko sensei podrán detenerlo, mientras Naruto kun este afuera todo estará bien. pensó Sakura pero de repente Naruto entro en la cúpula de los espejos dejándolos a todos confundidos.

Kiba: Naruto si que es un estúpido, el plan era que atacaran Sasuke adentro y tu afuera.

Kakashi: Un momento… lo sabía, su poder, es un rasgo sanguíneo, un Kekkei Genkai

Hinata: ¿Qué es eso?

Kakashi: Es como mi sharingan, no puedes aprenderlo, debes tenerlo en la sangre, en tu código genético.

Eso significa – dijo Sakura

Ino: vamos chicos acábenlo.

Kakashi: Ellos tienen deseos de ganar pero no se atreverían a matarlo, pero el otro chico si – dijo.

Zabuza: Exacto… en su aldea no enseñan lo más importante, a destruir a sus oponentes sin remordimiento

Kiba: Kakashi Sensei díganos, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Zabuza: ¿Sharingan?. Pregunto Zabusa entre risas. Usando el mismo truco barato. Dijo antes de correr hacia él y clavar un kunai en su mano pero Kakashi se defendió

Kakashi: Si es un truco barato ¿Por qué me detuviste?

Zabuza: Deja que un ninja vea tu jutsu varias veces y sabrá como usarlo en tu contra. dijo Zabusa Pues considérate afortunado, eres el único hombre vivo que ha visto mi sharingan dos veces, se acabó, no habrá una tercera vez.

Zabuza: Aunque logres vencerme, no tendrás oportunidad contra Haku, Cuando lo encontré, tan solo era un mocoso callejero pero lo entrene con las técnicas más avanzadas ninja, le enseñe todo lo que sabía, además él tenía sus habilidades, pronto él pudo enfrentar a los enemigos más poderosos, aun en la oscuridad el atacaba con precisión, no le importaba su vida o la de los otros, al final sus poderes sobrepasaron a los míos, cree una herramienta que pude destruir todo lo que se atraviese en mi camino.

Anko: ¿Ya terminaste?, por que yo también quiero pelear.

Kakashi: acabemos con esto. dijo Kakashi levantando su banda y dejando al descubierto su ojo que tenía el sharingan

Zabuza: Bien pero antes hay algo más que tienes que saber, ¿en serio crees que nuestra última batalla fue de ganar o perder?, Haku estuvo ahí escondido, estudiando tu sharingan, con solo una vez de ver un jutsu Haku puede planificar un contraataque, tu sharingan se hizo inútil, arte ninja, jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina. dijo mientras una densa niebla volvió a aparecer y se desvaneció en ella

Anko: Protejan a Tazuna. Dijo para que Kiba cuidara de las chicas asi como las chicas del anciano.

Ino: Quédese cerca. le dijo la rubia a Tazuna mientras ella, Hinata y Sakura sacaban sus kunai y vieron desaparecer a Kakashi en la neblina.

Hinata: sensei.

Kiba: Sakura cuida al constructor. le dijo mientras corría y se adentraba en la niebla.

Sakura: Kiba, no. grito Sakura mientras veía como se alejaba su compañero y no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada.

Kiba: Ah? Que sentimiento más raro… creo… creo que debería volver. Cuando regreso de la neblina un clon de Zabuza estaba por mutilar a las chicas y al constructor.

Zabuza: Ya es tarde dijo Zabusa y blandió su espada y solo se escuchó un grito sincronizado de las chicas.

Mientras en la pela de Sasuke y Naruto contra Haku.

Naruto: Sakura chan, Ino chan, Hina chan.

Sasuke: ese fue el grito de Hinata, ¿qué estará pasando?.

Naruto: demonios las chicas están en problemas.- vamos a salir de aquí, voy a engañarlo – dijo corriendo hacia el espacio de dos bloques de hielo para salir pero fue atacado por Haku con agujas dejándolo en el suelo.

Haku: No puedes escapar de mi casa de espejos.

Kyubi: Naruto, ¿puedes levantarte?. Naruto asintió. Es hora de elevar nuestro Furyoku.

Haku empezó a lanzar agujas pero Sasuke tomo una del suelo y con ella las bloqueo para proteger a Naruto y así mismo.

Sasuke: Naruto no puedo seguir protegiéndote así.

Naruto: necesito que lo hagas por un poco mas tengo que juntar la energía suficiente para el siguiente ataque.

Haku: El ya llego a su límite, y tú también. dijo lanzándole agujas pero este volvió a evadirlas protegiendo a Naruto.

Haku: Vio todos mis movimientos, no hay forma en que pudiera hacerlo. Pensó Haku pero al ver los ojos de Sasuke pudo notar que sus ojos se tornaban rojos y un par de puntos negros en cada ojo lo rodeaban. Imposible, el Sharingan. Pensó y rápidamente se dirigió a atacar a Naruto pero Sasuke se puso enfrente y también ataco a Haku.

Zabuza había blandido su espada y cortado el torso de Kiba.

Sakura/Ino/Hinata: Kiba!

Zabuza: No llegaste a tiempo Kakashi. Dijo viendo como llegaba el ninja que copia. Tus ojos son agudos pero no lo suficiente para leer mis movimientos ya hora este mocoso tomo el precio de tu incompetencia. Dijo desapareciendo en la neblina.

Kakashi: ¿Kiba estas bien?. Pregunto Kakashi. Kiba asintió con la cabeza, pero luego cayó desmayado, Sakura corrió a ver su herida, lo mismo hizo Kakashi, pero estaban sorprendidos de que la herida no fuera tan profunda. Vaya, este chico si que es raro, pero parece que estará bien por ahora, el estará bien Sakura, por ahora deben quedarse aquí – dijo Kakashi y se volvió a adentrar en la neblina.

Sasuke: Tu siempre interfieres Naruto. dijo Sasuke entrecortadamente mientras Naruto seguía concentrado energía.

Este abrió los ojos y observo a Haku tirado en el suelo y a su compañero de espaldas.

Naruto: Sasuke casi esta listo, no te preocupes yo te curare. dijo, observando a su compañero lleno de agujas era difícil ver una parte de su cuerpo que no tuviera heridas.

Sasuke: Deberías ver tu mirada. dijo con la cara de perfil hacia el. Que ahora estes en un clan no te quita lo mediocre.

Naruto: pues mediocre o no te sacare de aquí deberas.

Sasuke: No sé porque te ayude… yo te odiaba.

Naruto: no digas mas solo descansa.

Sasuke: no… necesito tu ayuda dobe.

Naruto: ¿cual es tu empeño por no querer ayuda?

Sasuke: por que el lo hizo por si mismo el sigue allá afuera, mi hermano, me lo prometí a mí mismo, conservar la vida hasta que lo mate, Naruto, no quiero que te entrometas en esto. Dijo cerrando los ojos.

Haku: ¿Esta es la primera vez que ves morir a un amigo en batalla? – Dijo Haku que se había levantado. Esto es parte de lo que significa ser un ninja. dijo entrando a uno de sus espejos.

Naruto: Cállate. le dijo Naruto con rabia . yo también te odiaba Sasuke, pero aun así, el pagara por esto, no dejare que un compañero caiga.

Haku: pero si el ya esta muerto chico no puedes hacer nada.

Naruto: se nota que nunca has peleado contra un Shaman.

En la pelea de Zabuza

Sakura no podía ver por ninguna parte a Anko o Kakashi, hasta que se percató de algo, una silueta entre la niebla y se acercó a ella… ¿Sensei?.pregunto pero solo oyó una risa.

Zabuza: Al parecer ni tu ni yo esperábamos encontrarnos el uno al otro – dijo acercándose a ella. Mi idea era terminar primero con Kakashi pero ya que estas aquí ahorrare tiempo. dijo sacando su espada y acercándose a velocidad, Sakura cerró los ojos y oyó blandir su espada pero no pasó nada, abrió los ojos y vio a Kakashi y a Anko frente a ella recibiendo el impacto de la espada.

Sakura: Anko sensei, Kakashi Sensei!. grito Sakura preocupada, la espada le había cortado gran parte del cuerpo.

Kakashi: Creo que esta vez me tocaba. dijo Kakashi en el suelo, Sakura estaba sin habla.

Anko: No dejaré que lastimes a nadie, primero tendrás que pasar sobre mí– le dijo desvaneciéndose.

Mientras con Naruto…

Naruto: Kyubi.

Kyubi: si.

Naruto: concédeme tu alma, fusión de almas. Dijo metiendo la pequeña esfera roja en su pecho. Los irises de Naruto se tornaron completamente rojos, sus heridas empezaban a sanar y unas garras salían de sus manos además de la cola de zorro y las orejas.

Haku: ¿que demonios paso?

Naruto: Voy a matarte. Dijo Naruto en su modo fusión de almas (ya saben los ojos rasgados la cola las orejas y las garras)

Fuera de los espejos.

Zabuza: ¿que fue eso?

Kakashi: así que decides pelear enserio Naruto.

Anko: esto se pone interesante.

Dentro de los espejos.

Una energía rodeaba a Naruto el cual corrió y dio un gran zarpazo destrozando la mascara de Haku.

Haku: Te estas reprimiendo, si esa es la fuerza que vas a usar jamás cumplirás tu juramento, hay una persona apreciada por mí y yo vivo para protegerlo y servirle ese es mi propósito, mostrarle misericordia a aquellos que se interponen a él, permitirlos vivir cuando pudiste haberlos matado, eso no es compasión eso es traicionar al verdadero propósito de tu vida ¿por qué razón existes entonces?, eres inútil, tu vida no tiene sentido, eso es solo existencia, el día tras día de dolor y sufrimiento. Dijo la chica.

Naruto: Habla por ti.

Haku: Estoy hablando de mí… este día me ha dado cuenta de que ya no soy de utilidad para Zabuza sama.

Naruto: ¿Zabuza? ¿Por qué ese sujeto? … dedicarle tu vida a un sujeto que no conoce el significado de la palabra honor, si él es la persona que realmente te importa enserio es la cosa más patética que he escuchado.

Haku: Hubieron otros que también me importaron, hace tiempo, mis padres, yo nací en la tierra del agua, en una pequeña aldea donde la nieve caía fuertemente en invierno, mis padres eran muy pobres pero estábamos satisfechos, mis padres eran buenos conmigo y entre ellos pero entonces todo cambio.

Naruto: ¿A qué te refieres?

Haku: No es cosa mía, es cosa de la sangre… mi padre fue el que cambio, el mato a mi madre y casi a mí, después de años de la guerra civil, la gente de mi pueblo comenzó a odiar y temer aquel que tuviera el Kekkei Genkai que yo poseo.

Naruto: tu habilidad especial.

Haku: El avanzado rasgo sanguíneo de un clan, son jutsu y habilidades, pasadas de generación en generación, por sus habilidades únicas los del clan se convirtieron en mercenarios pelearon en muchas batallas y fueron muy valientes pero cuando terminaron las fueron despreciados y rehuidos por la gente, la cual temía que su presencia trajera más guerra y desgracia, así que fue después de estas guerras que el clan fue a esconderse, negando completamente el rasgo sanguíneo que corría por sus venas, encubriendo sus habilidades únicas y sabiendo que si los descubrían sería una muerte segura, él también lo debió haber vivido… el miedo a lo que no entienden, por años mi madre escondió exitosamente su rasgo sanguíneo, conoció y se enamoró de un simple granjero después se casaron, mi madre pensó que podría llevar una vida pacífica y ordinaria hasta el fin de sus días, un día me di cuenta de mi poder y mi padre lo vio, y entonces supo nuestro secreto, de mi mama y mío, mi padre mato a mi madre y e intento hacer lo mismo conmigo, cuando estaba a punto de asesinarme, perdí la conciencia y cuando la recupere yo ya no era yo, mis padres habían muerto, pero yo sabía que me habían arrebatado algo más, algo más importante y fue entonces cuando realmente me desespere.

Naruto: ¿Algo más importante que tus padres? ¿Qué?

Haku: El propósito de mi vida, en todo el mundo nadie me necesitaba, era innecesario, solo a través de los ojos de otros es cuando nuestras insignificantes vidas tienen significado, cuando no hay nadie que te hable o que ni siquiera te voltee a ver, es como si no existieras, y entonces Zabuza llego, sus ojos no estaban llenos de odio ni temor, él no me desprecio, el me hizo necesario de nuevo, me hizo feliz, te falle Zabuza, soy como un arma quebrada y ya no sirve de nada… por favor, mátame-

Fuera de los espejos…

Kakashi: Arte ninja, Estilo de Tierra, Jutsu persecución de colmillos.

Zabuza: No sé para que te molestas, tu jutsu no te servirá, ni siquiera puedes encontrarme, pero yo si puedo encontrarte. Caíste ciegamente en mi trampa, me decepcionas Kakashi. Pero antes de que Zabuza pudiera moverse más algo tembló en el piso y un par de perros salieron del suelo y le mordieron las piernas sujetándolo y algunos más saltaron hacia él y lo sujetaron de diferentes partes del cuerpo.

Kakashi: Si no puedo verte, tendré que olerte… ese fue un jutsu de invocación, llame a mis perros de caza ninja, pueden rastrear un aroma donde sea, cometiste un gran error al atacarnos a Anko, Kiba y a mí, pues lo que los perros olfatearon fue la concentración de sangre que tienes impregnada, finalmente se empieza a despejar el ambiente, y ¿sabes que veo?, tu muerte, ¿ves adonde te llevo tu ambición?, tu siempre llevaste las cosas demasiado lejos, ahí tienes tu fallido asesinato Misukage y tu intento de golpe de estado , te viste forzado a huir con tus pocos seguidores con los ninja rastreadores de tu tierra detrás de ti, te convertiste en un ninja perverso con un nombre fácil de aprender, aun en la aldea escondida entre las hojas, ahora estas lo suficientemente loco como para volver a intentarlo , pero para eso necesitas dinero y para conseguirlo te rebajaste al grado de convertirte en el matón de un cerdo como Gato, muy bien, basta, es tiempo de acabar con esto, pero no será con el sharingan, es tiempo de que te presente mi propio jutsu. Dijo haciendo posiciones de manos y en su mano se creó una carga eléctrica – tu futuro se acabó Zabusa-.

Dentro de los espejos…

Haku: Adelante, mátame… ¿Por qué dudas?-.

Naruto: Es la historia más ridícula que he escuchado, el té trata como un esclava, eres una persona no un arma ni una herramienta ¿Cómo puedes preocuparte por alguien así?

Haku: Justo por esa razón ¿crees que es algo extraño?

Naruto: Si, un poco.

Haku: -Cuando él me encontró, no tenía un propósito ni una razón para vivir, Zabuza me dio las dos, pero ahora mi utilidad que le daba razón a mi vida se ha ido y ahora solo soy una herramienta quebrada, un arma inútil, adelante Naruto, hazlo, por consideración a los dos, solo hazlo rápido, ¿Por qué dudas?, creí que querías ser un gran guerrero.

Naruto: No se trata de eso ¿realmente crees que todo es así? ¿Solamente pelear y matar hasta que solamente sobreviva uno?... ser Shinobi es más que eso y hay más formas de demostrar la fortaleza además de vencer a alguien en batalla-.

Haku: Tú y yo somos muy parecidos, lo único que lamento es que sean tus manos las que se manchen con mi sangre indigna. Dijo la linda chica.

Naruto: ¿Estás segura? Y ¿segura de que ese es el único camino?

Haku: Si.

Naruto hizo un sonido de molestia.

Naruto: Lo raro es que si nos hubiéramos conocido en otro lugar y ocasión, creo que hubiéramos sido amigos. dijo Naruto antes de acercarse a Haku con un kunai en la mano.

Haku: Si, tienes razón, corre hacia tus sueños.

Naruto: en verdad lo siento linda.

Haku: Gracias Naruto, se certero. dijo Haku mientras cerraba los ojos.

Fuera de los espejos

Tazuna: Al fin, creo que la neblina está desapareciendo

Sakura: Mire, los dos están quietos, ambos cuerpos se ven igual.

Tazuna: Sí, yo no veo nada.

Hinata: Ah! Alguien se mueve.

Kakashi Sensei se dirigió hacia Zabusa con intenciones de atacar.

Dentro de los espejos.

Naruto corrió hacia Haku y ataco pero este lo evadió desconcertando a Naruto.

Haku: Lo siento Naruto, hay un cambio de planes, aun no estoy lista para morir. Dijo haciendo posiciones de manos y desapareció.

Fuera de los cristales

Kakashi se acercaba rápidamente a Zabuza con su ataque lo que terminaría con la vida del criminal, pero cuando estuvo a punto de enterrar sus dedos y su poder en el cuerpo de Zabuza Haku se puso en medio y recibió el poder eléctrico de Kakashi en su pecho.

Haku: Zabuza sama. dijo entrecortadamente mientras su pecho sangraba, y sostenía el brazo de Kakashi.

Zabuza: Así que ya no tengo futuro, otra equivocación Kakashi.

Dentro de los espejos

Naruto: ¿A dónde fue?... la neblina se va – dijo pudo ver algo y fue directo hacia allí y cuando llego puedo ver a Kiba en el suelo con una herida y la terrible escena de Kakashi con la mano incrustada en Haku.

Fuera de los cristales

Tazuna: ¿No es el chico de la máscara?

Kakashi: La chica se interpuso ante mi ataque… salvo tu inútil vida aun sacrificando la suya. Dijo Kakashi cuando Zabuza intento atacarlo con su espada pero Kakashi tomo a Haku y salto fuera de su alcance.

Zabuza: No está mal para tener un cadáver en las manos.

Naruto: ¡Pagaras por eso!.

Anko: No te metas Naruto… Zabusa pagara por todo .

Sakura que apenas se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Naruto lo llamó.

Sakura: Por acá Naruto kun… ¿están bien tú y Sasuke?

Naruto: si. Dijo mientras cargaba a Sasuke y le quito la camisa para revisar que no hubiera huesos rotos.

Naruto: maldición su cuerpo esta frío, ¿este no es uno de sus genjutsu, verdad?

Kiba: demonios Naruto, no sabia que deseabas a Sasuke.

Naruto: cállate Kiba aparte de ninja soy medico aprendiz.

Ino: ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Zabuza intento atacar una vez más pero Kakashi lo evadió y le lanzo un par de kunai que impactaron en su brazo dejándolo inmovilizado, volvió a intentar pero Kakashi lo golpeo en la cara con un simple puñetazo, Zabuza intento una tercera vez pero antes de que su espada impactara con Kakashi este desapareció y apareció detrás de el para clavarle un par de kunai mas en su otro brazo haciéndole soltar su espada.

Kakashi: Ahora tus dos brazos son inútiles, ¿qué sigue? Ni siquiera puedes hacer posiciones de manos.

- Que gran trabajo ¿no crees Zabusa?, te pareces a mi sashimi de ayer - se escuchó una voz y todos voltearon a ver quién había dicho eso.

Un hombre de estatura pequeña, vestido de traje con unas gafas oscuras había aparecido en el puente con una horda de delincuentes detrás de él.

-Debo decir que estoy decepcionado – dijo el hombre.

Zabuza: Gato, ¿Qué es todo esto?¿Por qué estás aquí? Y ¿Quiénes son esos tipos que están contigo?

Gato: Ha habido un pequeño cambio en el plan, y de acuerdo en el nuevo plan, tú vas a morir en este puente. Respondió el pequeño hombre.

Zabuza: ¿Qué?

Gato: Eres muy caro, así que decidí sacarte de la nómina, a decir verdad estos matones me cuestan bastante así que si puedes disponer de algunos antes de que te acaben te lo agradecería mucho

Kiba: ahí esta ese felino, matémoslo Akamaru Vaya, el me desagrada más que Zabuza

Naruto termino de examinar a Sasuke y resulta que solo había perdido sangre asi que se paso a revisar a la chica que estaba muy débil.

Naruto: maldición es un gran agujero, aunque por lo que veo no hay órganos internos dañados lo malo es que Haku chan perdió mucha sangre.

Kyubi: cachorro usa mi poder para sanarla.

Naruto: ¿estas seguro?

Kyubi: claro. Dijo metiéndose mientras un manto rojo cubrí a Naruto el cual puso su mano sobre el pecho de Haku y para asombro del chico esta herida se estaba cerrando y el color pálido de su piel comenzaba a volver a la normalidad dejando una pequeña marca de nueve líneas onduladas en su hombro.

Naruto: genial.

Haku: agh… maldición.

Naruto: shhh! Estarás bien Haku chan.

Haku: por… ¿por que me curas?

Naruto: por que somos amigos. Dijo sonriéndole mientras en Haku aparecía una sonrisa y una lágrima traicionera resbalaba de su rostro.

Zabuza: Parece que nuestra batalla ha terminado Kakashi… en vista de que ya no trabajo para Gato, Tazuna está a salvo, no hay disputa entre nosotros.

Kakashi: Supongo que tienes razón.

Gato pudo ver que el cuerpo de Haku estaba recostado y junto a ella habian un chico rubio.

Gato: ¿no es patético? Chicos. Dijo para que varios hombres tomaran a Naruto y la separaran de la chica. Diviértanse exclamo de forma sadica.

Haku: no… no por favor Naruto kun sálvame.

Zabuza: Haku. Dijo sorprendido al ver que la chica estaba viva.

Naruto: ¡Aléjese de ella!. Dijo dando liberando su Furyoku Naruto corrió lo cual hizo que los bandidos lo soltaran.

Kakashi: ¿Vas a dejar que la violen?

Zabuza: Haku ya está muerta, como revivió. dijo Zabuza.

Anko: no abusaran de esa chica mientras yo este presente. Dijo moviéndose rápidamente asesinando a los ninjas lo cual motivo a Zabuza y Kakashi para que actuaran a la par matando a todos.

Gato: Quiero que acaben con el ahora. dijo Gato escondiéndose detrás de sus matones y acercándose a la orilla del puente en construcción para estar lo más alejado posible del campo de batalla en lo que Zabuza corría entre los matones cortando habilidosamente algunos de ellos con el kunai y sorprendentemente manejaba el kunai con la boca, algunos matones le clavaron lanzas en la espalda pero eso no lo detuvo y se dirigió hacia Gato traspasando la multitud de matones.

Gato: ¡E-Es un demonio!. gritó Gato cuando Zabuza llego y clavo el kunai en el pecho del mafioso pero antes de poder hacerle otra cosa los matones clavaron varias espadas y lanzas en la espalda de Zabuza.

Gato: Mal… Mal…Maldito enfermo. dijo Gato entrecortadamente.

Haku: Naruto kun… quiero ir con Zabuza.

Naruto cargo a Haku, para molestia de las chicas y la ayudo a colocarse a un lado del débil asesino.

Zabuza: Hola Haku.

Haku: Zabuza sama. Decía llorando en su pecho.

Zabuza: no llores hija, yo tuve la culpa… te trate como un arma en vez de lo que eras realmente mi hija, se me olvido por completo que eras una chica delicada… lo siento.

Haku: pero yo le prometi…

Zabuza: eso no importa hija, lo que importa es queseas feliz ahora que puedes.

Haku: si Zabuza sama.

Zabuza: mocoso rubio cuídala bien, por que si me entero que la lastimaste volveré del infierno para matarte.

Naruto: le propongo algo. Dijo sacando una pequeña estatua de sus ropas.

Zabuza: te escucho.

Naruto: soy un Shaman, yo me encargo de guiar a los espíritus al mas haya pero si quiere puede convertirse un espíritu acompañante asi podrá estar cerca de Haku y su espíritu siempre podrá ser invocado para pelear como un gran guerrero.

Zabuza: ya es tarde para mi chico… pero suena mejor que desaparecer si dejar rastro.

Naruto: bien.

-Hola, esta fiesta no ha acabado, ¿Quién nos va a pagar ahora que Gato se ha ido?. dijo uno de los matones.

-No vamos a quedarnos con las manos vacías, así que tendremos que atacar la aldea para ver que tiene para nosotros – dijo otro.

Kakashi: Esto es malo.

Naruto: sensei deje que me encargue. Dijo poniendo su mano en el cuerpo de Zabuza para decir. Zabuza! Concédeme tu alma… fusión de almas!. Un gran destello apareció y cuando se podía ver a Naruto tenia una mirada fría y siniestra.

-¡Contra ellos! – dijo uno de los criminales y todos los matones se pusieron en marcha a atacar a los ninja pero una flecha se clavó en el suelo delante de ellos.

Naruto/Zabuza: eh vuelto idiotas y estoy furioso!. Dijo mientras tomaba la espada de Naruto cortando a los bandidos.

– este chico es un monstruo. Dijo un de los bandidos aterrorizado al ver como sus camaradas fueron asesinados por un niño pero cuando volteo.

Los ninja voltearon y vieron que toda la aldea estaba al principio del puente, armados con lanzas, martillos trinches y demás, además pudieron ver que Inari fue el que había lanzado la flecha con una ballesta.

Antes de que intenten atacar la aldea deberán acabar con todos nosotros – dijo uno de los habitantes de la aldea.

Hinata: ¡Inari san!.

Naruto: Jutsu clones de sombras. dijo y aparecieron veinte.

Kakashi: Jutsu clones de sombras. Dijo imitando a Naruto

Los matones se limitaron a huir en un bote y los que no, solo se lanzaron por el puente.

Kakashi se acercó al cuerpo de Zabusa que estaba en el suelo y se dio cuenta de que ya no tenia vida.

Kakashi: Suena a que es el final.

Zabuza: oye Kakashi quisiera pedirte un favor. Dijo como una pequeña esfera de color azul.

Kakashi: ¿Qué deseas?

Pasaron los días, con el esfuerzo del pueblo y del equipo 7 el puente estaba terminado y era hora de marcharse, todo el pueblo fue al puente a despedir a los ninja de la aldea de Konoha.

Tazuna: Nunca habría terminado el puente de no ser por ustedes.

Tsunami: Cuídense mucho.

Anko: Gracias por todo.

Inari: ¿Volverán para visitarnos?

Kiba: Seguro que volveremos. dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y se fueron caminando por el puente.

Naruto: Tan pronto como lleguemos voy a pedirle a Iruka Sensei que me haga un montón de ramen para celebrar que completamos la misión.

Kakashi: ¿Haku quieres venir con nosotros?

Haku: no lo se.

Naruto: vamos Haku chan estoy seguro de que hokage jiji sama puede ayudarte a entrar en las filas shinobi de Konoha.

Haku: de acuerdo.

Sakura: Oye.

Kiba:¿Qué?

Sakura: A ti no Kiba, Haku donde vivirás.

Naruto: creo que puede vivir en mi casa hay muchas habitaciones.

Ino: me niego.

Hinata: Naruto kun.

Naruto: no puedo esperara a regresar.

Zabuza: yo tampoco puedo esperar y gracias por enterrar mi cuerpo… mocoso.

Kyubi: bueno por lo menos ahora podre dormir mas por que tienes un espíritu mas.

Naruto: espero que no me hayan extrañado mucho en casa.

Listo termine este largo capitulo que espero disfruten amigos nos leemos.


	8. reunion famliar y los examenes chunin

Cap 8 Exámenes Chunin y una reunión familiar muy peculiar.

Cuando regresaron a la aldea de Konoha Naruto se dispuso a mostrarle la aldea a Haku, la cual estaba maravilla, mientras que Sakura e Ino los seguían a una distancia para que no las descubrieran.

Naruto: -pensando- chicas como si no supiera que nos siguen.

Haku: ¿ocurre algo Naruto kun?

Naruto: no Haku chan, bueno llegamos. Dijo el rubio viendo la torre hokage.

Haku: si.

Naruto: bueno vayamos a ver a Jiji. La tomo de la mano ruborizando a la chica, mientras ambos caminaban y Zabuza pensaba como lastimar al rubio por hacer esas cosas frente a el con su ¨hija¨.

Naruto se adentro al edificio para entrar a la oficina.

Naruto: hola viejo, ¿Cómo estas?

Sarutobi: -suspiro- Naruto.

Naruto: vengo a presentarte a una amiga.

Sarutobi: y ¿Quién es la linda damita?

Zabuza: óyeme viejo pedófilo, ni se te ocurra tratar algo con mi niña.

Sarutobi: ¿pero que falta de respeto? ¿Quién dijo eso?

Zabuza: yo algún problema. Dijo la pequeña esfera azulada.

Sarutobi: ¿y tu eres?

Zabuza: soy Zabuza Momochi, el demonio oculto entre la neblina.

Sarutobi: Naruto… ¿acaso tu mataste a Zabuza?- dijo muy incrédulo el viejo Sandaime.

Naruto: no me gusta presumir pero. Con la sonrisa marca Uzumaki y el brazo detrás de la nuca.

Zabuza: mocoso idiota.

Naruto: bueno jiji, veras ella es Haku chan y quiere unirse a las filas shinobi.

Sarutobi: mmm… y se puede saber que hacia ella antes.

Haku: bueno, hokage sama, yo a mis 15 años era un rastreador de kiri.

Sarutobi: mmm, rastreador… si Mitarashi me comento algo, bueno no hay mucho que pueda hacer linda –irritando a zabuza- pero puedo ponerte en el equipo de Naruto, como un Chunin.

Naruto: genial, no lo crees Haku chan.

Haku solo asentía apenada.

Sarutobi: aquí tienes tu chaleco y tu banda que te hace reconocer como ninja.

Haku: disculpe hokage sama, no es molestia si dejo mi banda de kiri en el brazo izquierdo.

Sarutobi: para nada linda.

Haku: procedió a amarrar si banda de kiri en su brazo izquierdo y su banda de Konoha en el cuello.

Sarutobi: bueno niños, será mejor que me dejen continuar con mi papeleo, como ven es bastante, oh! Y Naruto tu madre quiere hablar contigo, dijo que es importante.

Casa de Naruto.

- YA REGRESO!. Si las tias favoritas del rubio gritaron al cielo al enterarse por Anko que ya estabn de vuelta.

Anna: ¿y donde esta en este momento?

Anko: fue a hablar con Hokage sama, no a de tardar en regresar, sin mas me retirare tengo trabajo en It. Y en un puff se fue.

Naruto: estoy en ca…

Jun: Naruto kun!

Pirika: Naruto kun!

Ahora pasaba que Naruto se asfixiaba entre los atributos de Pirika y Jun, mientras Kyubi y Zabuza se escondían detrás de Anna, al sentir una energía maligna salir de Haku.

Jun: no tienes idea de cuanta falta nos has hecho.

Pirika: Jun tiene razón.

Naruto: ¿quieren soltarme de una vez?

Haku: Naruto kun, ¿Quiénes… son… estas(-pensado- perras) señoritas?

Naruto: son mi tia Jun (señalando a la peli verde voluptuosa) y Pirika nee chan (señalaba a la linda peli azulada)

Yoh: vaya, Naruto has regresado hijo.

Naruto: hola papá.

Yoh: y ¿Quién es la linda señorita?

Naruto: ella es mi amiga Haku chan, estará en mi equipo, lo dijo jiji sama.

Anna: veo que no vienen solos.

Naruto: ha se me olvidaba, el es Zabuza Momochi. Dijo mostrando el alma del espadachín.

Zabuza: hola. Dijo aburrido.

Anna: Naruto, por que haces tratos con asesinos, a leguas noto que es un alma podrida y sucia.

Zabuza: ¿Quién te dio el derecho de?

Pero en menos de 6 segundos Zabuza ya lloraba de manera comica en una jaula.

Zabuza: me amarraron como puerco.

Anna: ¿y bien?

Naruto: el es mi espíritu acompañante.

Anna: ¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejare conservarlo?

Zabuza: cuando caí tan bajo como para ser una mascota. Dijo con un aura depresiva.

Naruto: el es uno de los mejores asesinos, posee una maestría muy buena para el kenjutsu.

Anna: y ¿ya tienes a kurama?

Naruto: pero el tio silver tiene como 5 espiritus.

Anna: no lo pondré a discusión.

Naruto: lastima. Dijo alejándose lo cual llamo la atención de Anna. Podría ayudarnos a ganar el torneo de los shamanes.

Anna: no… no creas que esto me chantajeo para dejarte conservarlo, pero de ser así hare una excepción.

En ese momento aparece los demás y Ryu que flechado por la belleza de Haku.

Ryu: pero que belleza, por favor hermosa señorita permítame acompañarla el resto de mis días.

Horo: y comenzó el pedófilo.

Haku: lo siento, pero mi… mi corazón le pertenece a Naruto kun.

Ryu quedo hecho de piedra.

Anna: Naruto, ven necesitamos hablar, trae a tu novia todos a la sala ahora!

Ya en una habitación del clan Asakura.

Naruto: abuelo Yohmei, Abuela Kino.

Kino: hola Naru chan.

Yohmei: ¿como estas hijo?

Naruto: bien la misión fue todo un éxito, por cierto ella es Haku chan mi nueva compañera de equipo.

Kino: muy lida la jovencita, mi nombre es Kino Asakura.

Yohmei: un gusto linda señorita, Yohmei Asakura a su servicio.

Haku: mucho gusto, mi… mi nombre es Haku.

Xxx: hola pequeño Naruto. Saludo un castaño con una mascara dorada.

Naruto: Mikihisa jiji (padre de Yoh) ¿acaso también?

XXX: vaya pero que apuesto te has puesto Naru chan. Dijo una mujer muy parecida a Yoh, la cual vestía como una sacerdotisa.

Naruto: keiko oba chan. Dijo abrazando a la mujer que al parecer estaba en sus años 40.

Keiko: pero mira has crecido bastante, dime ¿esa linda jovencita es tu novia?

Cabe decir que la usuaria del hielo se sonrojo bastante a tal grado de llegar a pensar en un futuro, donde ella usaba un delantal azul debajo un sueter verde y una falda cafe, atendiendo a su esposo rubio de ojos azules, mientras un niña rubia y un azabache jugaban en el patio.

Naruto: Haku chan, que tal si les damos un hermanito mas. Dijo empujando a la chica al sillón más cercano para levantar el vestido.

Haku: Naru kun, pero los niños nos podrían ver.

Naruto: me arriesgare.

Haku: Na… Naruto kun…

Fuera de la fantasía

Naruto: Haku chan ¿te encuentras bien?

Haku: s… si.

Naruto: bueno, ¿para que estamos todos aquí?

Anna: por esto.

Naruto: ¿Mamá?

Anna tomo su rosario y comenzó…

Ryu: ¿doña Anna?

Yoh: …

Anna: la primara simboliza a mi padre –movió el rosario a la izquierda- la segunda madre – movió el rosario a la derecha- la tercera simboliza mis hermanos y mi pueblo que están dispuestos a rezar conmigo… aquellas almas y deidades del mas haya si me escuchan levántense. Anna levanto el rosario el cual quedo suspendido en el aire para sorpresa de Haku.

Naruto: ¿Mamá?

Anna: Shinigami, Kami venga ahora!

Hubo un gran destello en la habitación cegando a todos.

Shinigami: ¿para que me deseas mortal? ¿acaso quieres ser sacrificada? (aparcio una chica voluptuosa de cabello morado atado en una cola de caballo, hermosos ojos verdes y un bikini negro con una oz)

Kami: ¿necesitas algo hija mia? (dijo el ser de cabello blanco)

Shini/Kami: ¿que hace ella aquí?

Anna: las eh convocado para que cumplan con su trato.

Shinigami: no lo hare si ella esta aquí.

Kami: no creo que podamos coexistir este ser tan vulgar y yo.

Shinigami: que dijiste santurrona.

Kami: eso que escuchaste.

Anna: vasta, ahora… quiero las almas de Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze.

Shini/Kami: denegado.

Anna: si no recuerdan bien hace 2 años apostaron darme 2 almas las que yo quisiera, si ganaba en un juego de cartas.

Kami: pero era un simple juego de cartas.

Shinigami: no pensé que fueras a ser tan buena. Dijo con llorando cómicamente.

Anna: muy bien cumplan la primera parte del trato.

Kami: esta bien. Dijo abriendo la boca y de esta salió una pequeña esfera se luz amarilla.

Xxx: ¿donde estoy?

Kami: Kushina Uzumaki… se que tu tiempo de vida había terminado pero un trato es un trato tu alma regresara al mundo de los vivos sin un cuerpo solido.

Kushina: ¿como?

Kami: una sacerdotisa necesita de tu ayuda y tu alma ahora les pertenece a ellos.

Kushina: dejar el eterno descanso para pisar tierra…

Anna: lo siento mucho, pero es algo necesario. Dijo observando a la mujer peliroja, traia un delantal verde y un vestido.

Shinigami: ¿donde esta?, ¿donde lo puse? Aha aquí estas Namikaze, Minato. Dijo metiendo la mano entre sus pecho donde saco una alma de color amarillo. Tu alma volverá a mi, tenlo por seguro.

Kushina: (sorprendida) Mi… minato kun. Dijo observado al rubio de garbino con el kanji 4to con un chaleco de jounin, unos pantalones y sandalias ninja.

Minato: ¿Dónde estoy?

Kushina: Minato que hacias en ese lugar. Dijo con un aura de asesina.

Minato: Sali del infierno, para encontrarme con el mismo Shinigami, Kami que hice para merecer esto. Decía resignado, al sentir el aura asesina sin saber de donde venia.

Naruto: -pensando- ¿y ellos son mis padres biológicos?

Shinigami: ¿y la segunda parte que será?

Anna: ahora no diré nada, pueden irse.

Shinigami: antes de que me vaya Minato Namikaze y Kushina recuerden que ahora sirven a esta familia.

Y en un puff ambas deidades se fueron.

Anna: Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki ustedes no sean esclavos de nuestra familia.

Kushina: ¿y entonces?

Anna: rescate sus almas por que los necesito, pero al estar en esta forma no se me hace posible.

Kushina: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Anna: yo soy una sacerdotisa… tengo el poder para traerlos a la vida asi como esa chica rubia de ahí. Dijo señalando a eliza.

Minato: no parece que ella haya muerto.

Anna: es por que el cuerpo de ella estaba en perfectas condiciones como los suyos. Dijo señalando 2 cajas.

Minato: ¿Qué ganaras con esto?

Anna: yo nada, el podrá ver a sus padres. Dijo señalando al rubio.

Kushina: no… no puede ser. Con lágrimas en los ojos.

Minato: eres tu Naruto.

Naruto: hola. Dijo muy nervioso.

Kushina: ¿e… eres, eres mi… mi bebe?

Minato: yo no lo veo así Kushina, parece que nuestro retoño a crecido bastante.

Anna: lamento interrumpir este momento tan emotivo, pero será mejor que me obedezcan para que regresen a la vida.

Minato: ¿que debemos hacer?

Anna: solo relájense su alma la llevare a sus respectivos cuerpos, tenemos también un excelente doctor que los ayudara por si presentan dificultades.

Así procedieron a mover las almas dentro de los cuerpos los cuales al entrar en contacto con su alma comenzaron a tomar un color normal de piel, dejando el gris atrás.

Minato: no puedo creerlo, siento el aire. Dijo muy contento, abrazando a Kushina.

Kushina: siento tu calor Minato kun. Dijo feliz.

Anna: bueno Minato y Kushina déjenme explicarles como tenemos la situación bien.

Asi comento todo desde que encontraron a Naruto maltratado por unos Jounins, como lo trataba la aldea, su progreso como ninja y lo que las les dolió a fue la adopción de Naruto.

Anna: no se preocupen por la adopción, ustedes siguen siendo sus padres biológicos… y yo los traje a la vida para que lo ayuden y lo guíen como lo hacemos Yoh y yo.

Kushina: muchas gracias señorita Anna.

Anna: no hay de que, bueno los dejaremos se que tienen mucho que hablar. Dijo esto haciendo que abandonaran la habitación pero antes susurrarle a Haku. Necesitara apoyo, quédate con el. Lo cual hizo la pelinegra se sonrojara y asintiera.

Minato: Naruto… hijo.

Naruto: si.

Kushina: no estas alegre de que estemos juntos. Dijo preocupada.

Naruto: no es eso, es que sigo incrédulo, hace 3 horas ustedes estaban muertos y ahora.

Minato: te entiendo hijo. Dijo colocando una mano en el hombro del cabizbajo Naruto.

Kushina: pero haremos lo mejor para que te sientas, a gusto con nosotros.

Minato: por cierto, ¿quien es la pelinegra detrás de ti?

Kushina: ¿eres novia de Naru chan?

Haku solo se sonrojo ocultando su rostro tras sus manos.

Minato: pero, ¿que paso con la hija de los Yamanaka?

Naruto: ¿Ino chan?

Minato: es que te comprometí con ella.

Kushina: -grito- ¿Qué tu hiciste que?

Minato: ups.

Kushina: Minatooooooo.

Minato: Kushina hime, jejeje acabamos de revivir, no puede esperar la golpiza para después, digo Shinigami sama y Kami sama fueron muy amables.

Kushina: ahora que recuerdo- enojada- por que estabas entre sus pechos.

Minato: yo no…

Mientras Kushina perseguía a Minato por la habitación Haku estaba con Naruto.

Haku: Naru kun, yo estoy aquí.

Naruto: gracias Haku chan.

Minato: parce que tienes el encanto Namikaze hijo. Dijo mientras Kushina lo zarandeaba del cuello.

En eso llega Kyubi a ver a Naruto.

Kuybi: oye chico vino tu Sakura chan y tu Ino chan a visitarte.

Kushina: Naruto. Dijo con un aura maligna. ¿Por qué no le dices a tu linda Kushina ka san cuantas ¨**amiguitas**¨ tienes?

Y como siempre el ingenuo Naruto hablo de mas.

Naruto: bueno amigas Haku chan, Ino chan, Sakura chan, Kurenai nee chan, Anko chan, Ayame nee chan, Hinata chan, Yugao nee chan, Ten chan…

Kushina: Narutooo… creo que tu Anna Ka san, no te a enseñado sobre lo que es una novia estable y unas… espera un minuto dijiste que mis alumnas Anko, Kurenai y Yugao.

Naruto: si.

Kushina: esas asaltan cunas.

Kyubi: no puedo creerlo Kushina cuanto tiempo.

Minato: tu, ¿como es que?

Kushina: el sello. En eso lebanto la camisa del rubio menor lo cual causo un rubor en la pelinegra y comezo a inspeccionarlo.

En eso Minato tenia agarrado de las colas a Kyubi.

Minato: ¿Cómo abandonaste el cuerpo de Naruto?

Naruto: alto. Arrebato al Kyubi y lo puso en su cabeza.

Kushina: Naruto debemos sellar al Kyubi.

Naruto: dije que paren y escúchenme.

Minato: ¿que ocurre?

Naruto: Anna ka san purifico a Kurama, ya no es malo y es mi espíritu acompañante.

Kushina: no confió en el.

Minato: si Naruto dice que no pasa nada le creeré.

Naruto: bueno si no les molesta le mostrare su habitación a Haku chan, y su habitación esta saliendo para encontrarse con Sakura e Ino en la sala cuidando de que no vieran a Kushina y Minato.

Ino: Naru kun, te fuiste tan rápido que no nos pudimos despedir.

Sakura: eso es verdad Naru kun.

Ino: Haku ¿Qué haces aqui?

Haku: yo…

Naruto: ella se quedara a vivir aquí.

Ino: no puede, yo y Sakura deberíamos de vivir contigo.

Naruto: Ino chan tranquila… mi padre minato realizo un compromiso entre tu y yo, te quiero y no faltare a mi palabra.

Ino: Naru kun.

Naruto: contigo Sakura, pues yo creo que podemos empezar poco a poco Sakura chan. Dijo sonriendo.

Sakura: si pero si Haku se queda ella tomara la ventaja.

Naruto: chicas a las 3 las quiero por igual, no lo olviden ya que no puedo querer mas a una que otra. Dichas palabras causaron efecto en las chicas.

Ino: bueno veníamos a avísate que Anko sensei, nos quiere mañana en el campo de entrenamiento a los 4.

Sakura: si eso es verdad.

Naruto: bueno gracias chicas.

Las chicas se despidieron y al poco rato la puerta sono lo malo fue que no le dijeron a Kushina que no fuera a abrir la puerta para nada… en ese momento el Sandaime junto con Kurenai, Yugao y Anko iban de visita al complejo Asakura.

Kushina: si buenas tardeas… Sarutobi sama. Dijo sonriendo.

Anko/Kure/Yu: Se… sensei. Exclamaron muy asustadas.

Sarutobi: Ku… ku… Kushina! Dijo muy impactado y como no estarlo, una persona que creías muerta se aparecía en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada.

Anko: fantasma de Kushina sensei, no nos mate, creí que la broma del pelo pintado de verde cuando éramos niñas no le había afectado.

Kushina: con que… fueron ustedes, estuve persiguiendo a Mikoto Uchiha y a Akina Yamanaka por 3 horas consecutivas. Dijo furiosa la peliroja.

Yoh: diablos, no alcance la puerta Anita me matara por esto.

Minato: Sarutobi sama, despierte.

Sarutobi: ya estoy muy viejo para esto.

A las 2 horas y media que despertó Sarutobi les explicaron a los recién llegados como fue que los ex difuntos Namikaze estaban vivos.

Sarutobi: no creí que se pudiera, hacer algo como eso siendo un Shaman.

Anna: es un trabajo muy difícil, pero en verdad necesario para que Naruto se sienta con más apoyo.- pensando- y los necesitamos para la guerra Shaman que se avecina.

Anko: ho… hola sensei.

Kushina: díganme ustedes 3 que relación tienen con mi bebe.

Kurenai: sensei, yo nunca descuide a Naruto kun siempre estuve al lado de el cuidándolo del maltrato que los aldeanos le daban.

Yagao: pocas veces tenia tiempo libre y lo cuidaba yo.

Anko: jugué muy a menudo con el cuando era pequeño. Dijo sonriendo.

Minato: ¿y Kakashi hizo algo por el?

Sarutobi: Kakashi, hizo demasiado por Naruto, el se quedaba en su pequeña casa por las noches para cuidar que no lo atacaran.

Minato: por lo menos sigue siendo confiable.

La tarde paso llena de sorpresas hasta que se dio el siguiente día.

Naruto: -hablando bajo- si lo hago despacio, podre rescatar a Zabuza.

Poco a poco se acerco y tomo la jaula donde estaba el mercenario, para liberarlo.

Kyubi: ¿sabes que nos castigara por esto verdad?

Naruto: lo se pero, es necesario. dijo tomando la jaula o mas bien tablilla para correr con ella mientras salía corrió por los techos pero fue interceptado.

Minato: Naruto, ¿Qué llevas ahi?

Naruto: am hola, Minato otou san jejeje.

Minato: responde, ¿Qué llevas ahí? ¿y por que tu y kyubi van con alma que lleva el diablo?

Naruto: am pues.

Anna: Naruto!

Naruto: tengo que irme.

Minato: no señor- tomándolo de la chaqueta- afrontaras los problemas como un…

Kushina: Minato!

Minato: vámonos.

Naruto: no me lo tienes que decir 2 veces.

Ya en el campo de entrenamiento numero 13 Naruto comenzó a hacer katas en lo que las chicas llegaban, para su suerte llego Haku, luego Ino, después Sakura y por ultimo la amorosa Anko.

Anko: hola mis lindos genin, hoy les traigo a ustedes Naruto, Sakura e Ino esta carta para los exámenes Chunin.

Naruto: interesante.

Sakura: ya era hora de ascender.

Ino: ¿y Haku?

Naruto: bueno… jiji la hizo Chunin por a ver sido rastreador antes.

Sakura: eso no es justo.

Naruto: bueno ire a entrenar con mi tio Chocolove, adios chicas.

Al poco rato llego Naruto con Chocolove dispuesto a entrenarlo.

Choco: muy bien Narutin es hora de enseñarte lo que es velocidad.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola amigos se que ya me habia tardado jejeje pero había decidido subir todos mis fics este 01 de abril ya que XD es mi cumpleaños… bueno los dejo con Naruto el poder del Furyoku.

Cap 9 comienzan los examnes Chunin parte I

Era de tarde en Konoha los negocios están por cerrar y nuestro querido Sandaime, solo podía suspirar (que tal lo puse a rimar sin siquiera pensar… esperen debo dejar de hacer eso) los últimos acontecimientos lo tenían bastante estresado, la próxima lucha de los Shamanes que estaba planeada para dentro de 5 años, Naruto con su nueva familia y lo mas impactante de todo… el Yondaime Hokage volvia a la vida por obra de Anna Asakura.

Sarutobi: diablos, creo que debo retirarme pronto… o tal vez pueda seguir ejerciendo el cargo como kage con la ayuda de Minato.

En ese momento llega la secretaria del Hokage con varios papeles a firmar.

– Hokage sama, aquí le traigo estos papeles que deben ser firmados para que pueda irse a su casa a descansar.

Sarutobi: -suspirando- definitivamente… al terminar los exámenes me retirare.

Mientras en el complejo Asakura tenemos a las dos peligrosas –mirando al autor de manera molesta- quiero decir… hermosas señoras de la casa, Kushina Uzumaki y Anna Asakura, que tenían a Naruto y Minato atados espalda con espalda.

Minato: hijo.

Naruto: si Minato Otou san.

Minato: nunca hagas enojar a tu mujer… principalmente si es pelirroja, pueden ser hermosas pero muy violentas.

Naruto: anotado para el futuro.

Anna: silencio! Naruto tu estas castigado no puedes hablar, sin mencionar que liberaste a Zabuza cuando te dije que no lo hicieras.

Kushina: -tono de voz dulce- y tu… mi querido Minato explícame… -en ese momento su pelo se elevo como las colas del Kyubi mientras su voz se volvía mas molesta- ¿como fue que comprometiste a Naru –chan con la hija de los Yamanaka, los Haruno, la hija de Tsume, la menor de los Hyuga y unas chicas que rescataste y dejaste en el orfanato del país del Arroz?

Minato: -nervioso- en mi defensa… pienso que Naruto como único heredero de clan merece tener muchas esposas que compensen el amor que le hizo falta el tiempo que estuvimos ausentes.

Kushina: y ¿que te hace pensar que dejare que Naru –chan tenga un Harem eh?

Minato: siempre te gustaron los niños y tal vez no pudiste tener a Naruto como bebe, peo tal vez puedas ponerle todas esas ropitas que tejiste para el a nuestros futuros nietos-

Kushina: escucha bien Minato, si alguna de esas chicas daña a mi querido Naruto… no querrás saber como acabaras por la habanero sangrienta.

Naruto: ne Anna ka san, ¿cuando podre salir de aquí?

Anna: … buenas noches Kushina –san, Minato –san.

Kushina: Anna san ¿los dejaremos ahí?

Anna: si quiere que su esposo forme carácter déjelo ahí… pero Naruto esta castigado dormirá atado del poste y parado.

Kushina: bueno… tiene razón, buenas noches Naru chan, buenas noches Mina kun.

Naru/Minato: ¿que? No nos pueden dejar aquí.

A la mañana siguiente la primera en despertarse fue Kushina que se dispuso a hacer el desayuno para todos los integrantes de la familia, a decir verdad Ryu y ella se llevaba bastante bien ya que compartían muchas recetas de cocina.

La siguiente fue Anna que se sentó en el comedor a esperar a los demás integrantes de la familia una ez todos en el comedor se dieron cuenta que faltaban el par de rubios.

Anna: Liserg, desata a Naruto y a Minato para que desayunen.

Con dicha orden ya los dos se pudieron acercar a degustar su desayuno.

Haku: Naruto kun ¿te encuentras bien? –Pregunto preocupada la joven-

Naruto: no te preocupes Haku chan esto bien.

Anna: Naruto, desayuna para que vayas a reunirte con tu equipo.

Naruto: si.

Minato: yo iré a la oficina de Sarutobi, tengo que saber como esta la aldea.

Una vez que Naruto termino de desayunar, se dirigió a la academia ya que las indicaciones de Anko era que se dirigieran como equipo y entraran al salón 307, caminaron por el segundo piso donde se encontró a una chica derriba de pelo café.

X: por favor déjenos pasar –decía la chica en el suelo-

Xx: para que si a simple vista puedo ver que son demasiado débiles –comento un joven que custodiaba la puerta 304

Naruto: oye… ¿Quién demonios te crees para derribar a una linda chica en mi presencia?

Xx: alguien mas poderoso que tu- dijo el chico-

Naruto: ¿estas bien linda? –dijo ofreciendo su mano a una linda castaña con dos bollos en el pelo, vestía al estilo chino una camisa sin mangas rosa y un pantalón verde.

X: gracias.

Xxx: a quien quieren engañar con ese estúpido genjutsu –dijo una voz que se escucho detrás de ellos-

Xx: Uchiha… hmp parece que no te pudimos engañar.

Sasuke: y ¿como me iban a engañar? si estamos en el segundo piso, y el numero dice 307.

Una vez que llegaron a la habitacion destinada Naruto pudo charlar con Shikamaru y Chouji pero en todo momento Ino y Sakura estaban tan pegadas al rubio, para impedir que no se acercara cualquier chica al Asakura, todos los demás genin dieron mala impresión a estos acontecimientos.

X: solo están haciendo el ridículo y nos hacen quedar mal a la hoja –comento un chico de pelo gris con anteojos llamando la atención de los chicos-

En ese momento Kyubi estaba flotando en su forma espiritual – la pequeña esfera- y le aviso a Naruto que este chico desprendía un horrible olor a serpiente.

X: se puede diferenciar a los nuevos fácilmente –dijo sonriendo- saben yo podría ayudarlos con mis tarjetas de información, mi nombre es Kabuto.

En ese preciso momento se acerco Uchiha a saber sobre sus contrincantes.

Sasuke: Sabaku no Gaara.

Kabuto: no es tan divertido cuando se saben sus nombres… a ver Gaara en su equipo están sus hermanos Temari y Kakuro los tres son los hijos del Kazekague valla quien lo diría, ha realizado 0 misiones rango d, 9 de rango c, 8 b y 14 de rango A… se dice que jamás ha sido siquiera rasguñado (no estoy seguro con lo de las misiones así que lo invente perdón si me equivoco)- dijo haciendo a los genin sentir escalofríos después de todo ni siquiera un rasguño eso era increíble.

Sasuke: Rock Lee.

Kabuto: este es de Konoha, su ninjutsu y genjutsu son nulos pero su taijutsu se sale de las graficas créeme con el es mejor no pelear mano a mano, sus compañeros Teten y Neji Hyuuga tienen 25 misiones d, 21 de rango c, 5 de rango B y 10 de rango A.

Sasuke: Naruto Asakura.

Kabuto: también es de Konoha, su familia se emplea en el arte del Furyoku lo que significa que usan espiritus para recibir mas habilidades como la fuerza y velocidad, sus compañeras de equipo son Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno junto con su Jounin sensei Anko Mitarashi. Han hecho 23 misiones de rango d, 5 de rang de rango B, tiene un Kenjutsu muy bueno.

En ese momento apareció un hombre con la cara cortada una gabardina negra y una bandana con el símbolo de la hoja.

X: haber mocosos tomen sus lugares mi nombre es Ibiki Morino y sere el que les aplique la primera prueba.

Todo mundo escuchaba atento las indicaciones de su examinador, bueno todos excepto el rubio que sabia exactamente que hacer.

Naruto procedía a leer las preguntas cuando se le ocurrió una idea fabulosa Kurama miraría los exámenes, en su forma espiritual mientras el hacia como que respondía dicho examen, ya que se había dado cuenta que el examen tenia preguntas muy complicadas que solo Sakura podría contestar por su gran cerebro.

De un ínstante a otro Ibiki hablaba sobre una decima pregunta la cual era de extrema importancia, lo cual hizo que muchos dejaran el aula.

Naruto: jaja panda de idiotas, todo esto era de lo mas sencillo.

Ibiki: no… ¿enserio? –dijo mirándolo de manera atemorizante asustando a todos los presentes.

Naruto: usted no me da miedo… mi madre da mucho mas miedo.

Ibiki: ponme a prueba, hare todo lo que harías de ser hijo de esa señora.

Naruto procedió a hacer un henge y se trasformo en Anna.

Naruto/Anna: muy bien si quieres que te deje torturar a tus preciados presos primero deberás limpiar el salón hasta que quede reluciente.

Ibiki: jaja que gracioso mocoso.

Naruto/Anna: me estas poniendo a prueba jovencito, ahora que me has molestado limpiaras el salón con la lengua y si no queda limpio olvídate del sufrimiento ajeno, por que lo importante será el tuyo.

Ibiki: …

Naruto/Anna: no me oíste anda apresúrate o te pondré a bailar con Gai sensei y su pupilo extraño.

Ibiki comenzaba a sudar frio, sus torturas no eran comparadas con las que hacia el chico con la apariencia de su madre.

Naruto/Anna: o tal vez me prefieras a… (henge) mi – dijo con la apariencia de Anko.

Ibiki: ¿Anko?

Naruto/Anko: que pasa idiota, el zorro te comio la lengua.

Ibiki: que te parescas a Anko no quiere decir que.

En ese instante Naruto/Anko estaba detrás de Ibiki con un Kunai en su garganta y el otro en la espalda.

Naruto/Anko: si mueves un solo musculo me daré un baño con tu sangre y brincare la cuerda con tu intestino delgado, el cual sabias que mide 3 metros de largo.

Todos los Genin estaban paralizados hasta el emo Uchiha, como podía este don nadie ser tan sádico.

Ibiki: eres bueno chico debo admitirlo.

Naruto/Anko: no soy bueno soy el mejor.

Ibiki: bueno parece que ustedes fueron los que tuvieron las agallas para quedarse… felicidades pasaron la primera prueba.

En ese instante se rompe una ventana y se deja ver un cartel con 4 kunai clavados uno por cada esquina, el cartel decía la Kunoichi mas sexy de Konoha (estoy de acuerdo)

Ibiki: te adelantaste como siempre.

Anko: vaya son demasiados, te has hablandado… espera quien es esa bella chica que se parece tanto a mi.

Ibiki: un chico con un fetishe por ti yo creo.

Anko: Ino, Sakura ¿Naruto kun donde esta?

Las chicas señalaron a la pelimorada gemela de Anko.

Anko: vaya Naru kun, si que estas loco por mi verdad –dijo caminando sensualmente ante el sonrojado Naruto que era abrazado por Anko- sabes creo que tu y yo nos podríamos divertir mucho.

Ino: -pensado- sensei es una zorra.

Sakura: -pensando- cha que le pasa sensei es mi Naruto kun si acaso lo compartiré con Ino o Haku no mas.

Anko: bien mocosos, soy la super linda y sexy Anko Mitarashi y mañana los quiero ver en el campo de entrenamiento numero 44 el bosque de la muerte, o como lo llamo mi patio de juegos.

Una vez terminado el examen Naruto se encamino a su casa con unas muy pegadas Sakura e Ino, pero mientras esto sucedía Minato se encontraba en una charla muy importante con el Sandaime.

Minato: y por eso aun no queremos que diga que estamos con vida.

Sarutobi: es comprensible, si se llegara a saber surgirían demasiadas preguntas y Suna podría tomarlo como una traición.

Minato: por eso Kushina chan y yo hemos decidido estar bajo henges para poder ver a Naruto en sus luchas.

Sarutobi: ¿Qué le dire a Jiraiya?

Minato: sensei, lo sabra a su momento y me debe muchas explicaciones.

Sarutobi: espero que Tsunade no se ponga como loca cuando los vea, después de todo ella es tu…

Minato: lo se… pero no podemos revelar eso aun.

Sarutobi: todo esto es muy problemático.

Minato: si la vida no fuera de esa manera entonces no seria divertida –comento riendo-

CONTINUARA…

Se que es corto pero tengo fics que actualizar…

Reviews de cumpleaños por favor


	10. pelea en el bosque de la muerte

Bueno aquí con un nuevo cap de este Fic, habrá unos personajes de Soul Eater que espero sean de su agrado, las chicas mencionadas no estarán en el Harem del Rubio ya que le pertenecen al Oc que es importante para la historia.

Soul Eater no me pertenece sino a Atsushi Okubo

Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto

Shamanking no me pertenece sino a Hiroyuki Takei

Cap 10 pelea en el bosque de la muerte, un chico extraño aparece

X: se que estas por aquí maldito, y juro que por haber lastimado a mi madre, morirás –mencionaba un chico, de largo pelo negro el cual terminaba en su cuello, tenia una bufanda blanca, una camiseta negra sin mangas que mostraba sus brazos tonificados, un abdomen trabajado y un pantalón gris y unos tenis deportivos, algo totalmente diferente a lo que acostumbraban ver las personas de las naciones elementales.

Y: no te preocupes, te dije que te ayudaría ya que te pertenezco desde que me ayudaste el día que el murió –menciono con tristeza, una alta pelinegra, su pelo estaba amarrado en una larga cola de caballo, vestía un vestido chino apretado al cuerpo color amarillo, el cual mostraba sus pechos copa D, con abertura a ambos lados de las piernas el cual mostraba unas piernas hermosas y blancas.

Z: no te preocupes, Blair también ayudara –menciono una gatita morada con un sombrero de bruja-

X: gracias chicas, ahora vamos –dijo mostrando una sonrisa mientras caminaban-

Mientras en otra parte, tenemos a todos los Genin frente a lo que es una gran reja con un letrero que decía campo de entrenamiento número 44, en eso todos estaban en equipo esperando a que apareciera la examinadora. A los 15 minutos aparece Anko Mitarashi junto con Haku la cual ahora vestía mas femenina, traía un suéter azul que resaltaba su pecho copa C y unos apretados pantalones blancos junto a unas sandalias ninja blancas. Cabe decir que los hombres estaban totalmente idiotizados por la hermosa chica que había aparecido ante ellos.

Kiba: esa diosa debe ser una de mis perras –exclamo babeando-

Sasuke: si que se tenía bien escondido ese cuerpo, ahora la reclamare como mi futura mula de crianza ante el consejo.

En eso Anko decidió comenzar a hablar.

Anko: muy bien panda de idiotas, ahora es cuando entraran a mi lindo patio de juegos, el bosque de la muerte, lo que deberán hacer es conseguir dos pergaminos ya que a cada uno de ustedes se les entregara un pergamino distinto.

Kiba: ¿enserio que eso será todo? Es muy sencillo.

En ese instante Anko lanzo un kunai dejando una cortada en el rostro de Kiba, para aparecer detrás de el al estilo Hiraishin no Jutsu.

Anko: debo decir, que los fanfarrones son los primeros en morir.

Después de un rato procedieron a entregar todos los pergaminos y Anko se puso frente a sus Genin.

Anko: espero que no vayan a perder y me dejen como una deshonra.

Equipo 0: hai sensei.

Anko: y Naruto –kun, si vuelves con vida te dejare hacerme lo que quieras –lo dijo en un tono lo bastante alto como para que los demás escuchar y maldijeran la suerte del rubio el cual estaba muy sonrojado-

Ino: sensei –grito molesta-

Haku: no lo permitiré –exclamo con una mirada profunda, llena de seriedad-

Sakura: cha! Naruto kun es mío.

Naruto: -sonrojado- ammm ¿por que no mejor empezamos con la prueba?

Anko: bien Gakis… comiencen.

Con esa orden todos se fueron saltando por el bosque, en búsqueda de algún equipo al cual quitarle su pergamino, mientras que Naruto dirigía a las chicas.

Naruto: Sakura chan, Ino chan… busquemos a algún equipo de otra aldea.

Ino/Saku: hai.

Time skip…

X2: mi nombre es Orochimaru, y yo pequeño Uchiha te puedo dar el poder que necesitas –menciono un hombre pálido, de ojos color amarillo con la pupila rasgada-

Sasuke: el poder. –repitió asombrado-

Orochimaru: así es, lo que quieres es matar a tu hermano ¿no? –Interrogaba a el joven Uchiha-

Hinata: no Sasuke –kun, no lo hagas –grito preocupada la Hyuga-

Kiba: si que eres un idiota, Akamaru.

Con esto Kiba y Akamaru se lanzaron al ataque usando Getsuga, ambos por todos los medios intentaban golpear al sanin pero les era imposible por que este se fundía con su terreno.

Orochimaru: tu familia siempre me resulto una molestia –dijo atrapando a Kiba y Akamaru con unas serpientes- te crees el mejor de todos pero a fin de cuentas solo eres un mocoso pulguiento con las hormonas alborotadas –termina diciéndole para después darle un golpe que lo deja en la inconsciencia-

Hinata: ¡Kiba! –grito horrorizada-

Orochimaru: ou pequeña Hyuga, no recordaba que aun estabas aquí –se acerco a la aterrada Hinata mientras pasaba su mano por la mejilla de la aterrorizada chica- en verdad que eres una joya de belleza, princesa Hyuga… veo una gran determinación de seguir y un gran valor pero no sabes como enfrentarte a los demás, sobre todo a tu padre… yo podría ayudarte con la confianza mi pequeña solo, únete a mi seamos uno –dijo el sanin-

Sasuke: este sujeto es un monstruo –pensaba sumamente asustado-

Orochimaru: mi oferta esta abierta para ti también pequeña.

X: ¡suelta a Hinata! –se escucha una voz que termina alejando a el sanin de la chica-

Se levanto una gran cortina de humo que no dejaba nada, al cabo de los minutos se dejo ver al ver al defensor de la chica.

Xx: vaya, vaya Naruto… mira a quien tenemos aquí, nada más y nada menos que a Pedofimaru haciendo de las suyas.

Orochimaru: ¿Quién eres?

Naruto: mi nombre es Naruto Asakura –menciono Naruto-

Orochimaru: el mocoso Kyubi, esto será interesante kukuku.

Naruto: Zabuza.

Zabuza: estoy listo mocoso.

Naruto: concédeme tu alma –con esto un gran viento se hizo presente- posesión a Kushina –dijo insertando el alma en la espada la cual ahora se parecía a Kubikiribocho-

Orochimaru: kukuku, esto es muy interesante… dime como llamas a esta técnica tuya, por lo que veo no usaste chakra en ningún momento –comento interesado en el poder que demostraba-

Naruto: es verdad, esto no usa Chakra por que yo soy un Shaman, y puedo fusionar mi cuerpo con espíritus.

Orochimaru: es muy interesante esto que me dices chico, a mi parecer eres un cuerpo mas interesante que uno que posee el Sharingan.

Naruto: -cara de asco- eso me causara demasiadas pesadillas hoy.

Orochimaru: bueno demuéstrame que eres capas de hacer –en ese momento abrió su boca para sacar su espada Kusanagui-

En ese instante Naruto se arrojo al ataque al igual que Orochimaru, lo que no sabia el rubio es que este había hecho varios clones de sangre, para lograr sus objetivos mas rápido, los cuales tenían diferentes posiciones.

En otro lado del examen, unos ninjas encontraron unos cuerpos sin rostro por lo que fueron directamente con Anko la cual comía dango y bebía un jugo.

Anko: nada como un poco de dango para alegrar mi mañana –contesto arrojando su ultimo palito que termino encajándose en un árbol creando un logotipo del signo de la hoja.

Jounin: Anko sempai tiene que seguirnos –exclamo demasiado cansado-

Anko: que quieres idiota, no ves que estoy comiendo.

Jounin: en el sector 13 del bosque de la muerte encontramos unos cadáveres –exclamaba preocupado-

Anko: de eso se tratan estos exámenes idiota, los gakis se deben matar entre ellos para conseguir los rollos del cielo y la tierra –exclamo mientras se acostaba en una roca-

Jounin: los cadáveres… no tenían rostro.

Anko: quiero a todas las unidades patrullando, no podemos dejar que este maldito siga asiendo de las suyas –dijo entrando al bosque- ¿por que tenias que regresar en este momento?

Anko saltaba entre los arboles, tardo un tiempo pero logro llegar y encontrar al que alguna vez fue su Jounin sensei.

Orochimaru: felicidades, me encentraste Anko chan.

Anko: ¿Qué quieres aquí?

Orochimaru: nada, solo venir a darle mis saludos al viejo y hablar con el pequeño Uchiha.

Anko: si que eres idiota si piensas que te dejare hacer lo que te plazca.

En ese instante Orochimaru tomo a Anko, con unas serpientes que la aprisionaron de sorpresa tomándola de manos y piernas.

Anko: ¿Qué harás con el Uchiha?

Orochimaru: aww ¿celosa? –dijo tomando el rostro de Anko con su mano mientras lo acariciaba.

Anko: ya quisieras.

Orochimaru: reconsideraste, ¿mi oferta?

Anko: nunca me unire a ti, ahora tengo a alguien especial.

Orochimaru: kukuku, parece que mi pequeña Anko chan esta enamorada, creo que debo hacer unos ajustes en tu sello -dijo acercándose al cuello de Anko pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, una bomba de humo se estallo en el piso, para cuando pudo recuperar la visión Anko no estaba atada, sino detrás de un chico de pelo negro que era acompañado por un gato morado con sombrero y una chica de pelo negro de curvas tentadoras-

X: hmp, parece que no cambias Pedofimaru, pero dime no has visto al imbécil de mi padre.

Orochimaru: vaya pequeño Mikau, tenia tiempo que no te miraba –respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro-

Mikau: Tsubaki, modo espada demoniaca –exclamo el pelinegro, recibiendo un hai de la chica, que se trasformo en una espada negra, en ese instante unas marcas aparecieron en el rostro del chico-

Orochimaru: kukukuku, muy interesante parece que tu compañera ya alcanzo su poder máximo Mikau, pero como puedes verme no puedo pelear.

Mikau. Responde, ¿donde esta el infeliz de Ashura? El debe pagar casi nos mata a mi madre y a mi antes de nacer.

Orochimaru: kukukuku, ¿así que Arachne -sama siguiera viva? ¿y como se encuentra?

Mikau: yo pregunte primero –exclamo con mucha rabia-

Orochimaru: tu padre se unió a Akatsuki.

Mikau: bien, ahora morirás por ayudar al miserable a casi matarnos.

Orochimaru: no tengo tiempo para tus juegos, pequeño después jugare con mucho gusto.

Mikau: ¡Blair!

En ese instante lo que era una gata antes paso a ser una chica con vestido muy corto negro, de pelo morado y una figura hermosa.

Blair: Pum-pumkin-pumkin Smashing Pumkin –en ese instante una enorme calabaza hecha de energía envistió a Orochimaru que estaba bastante asombrado, lo que causo que quedara estrellando en un árbol-

Orochimaru: argh! –se quejo levantándose- eso fue interesante.

Mikau: y esto mas –en eso unas sombras se dirigieron a Orochimaru apresándolo-

Orochimaru: acaso robaste los secretos del clan Nara, ellos solo puede usar dominio de sombras.

Mikau: ¿miraste que usara, posiciones de mano? No, no las robe, esto es el poder de Tsubaki en su modo espada demoniaca.

Blair: ahora Blair jugara con el rarito, Pum-pukin-pumkin Cannon Halloween –en ese instante una calabaza salió disparada hacia Orochimaru quien desapareció antes de que la calabaza lo golpeara-

Orochimaru: -jadeando- como… lo dije… no tengo… tiempo para ti –Orochimaru abrió su boca de la cual aparecía un Orochimaru sin un rasguño y sonriendo- me retiro chico, adiós –con esto se escapo saltando por los arboles- debo deshacer los clones.

Volviendo con Naruto, este tenía una batalla muy reñida.

Zabuza: oye mocoso déjame intentar algo.

En ese instante Zabuza tomo el control de Naruto y comenzó a hacer sellos.

Zabuza/Naruto: jutsu de esconderse entre la neblina.

Orochimaru: ¿como es que eres capas de hacer esto?

Zabuza/Naruto: eso no te incumbe Rarito del delineador.

Orochimaru comenzó a hacer sellos a una velocidad muy alta, para traer a una enorme serpiente que lo protegió de los ataques de Naruto.

Orochimaru: bueno es hora de tomar lo que me pertenece –aprovechando la neblina creo dos clones para después, se escucharan dos gritos de dolor un de un hombre y el otro de una mujer- bueno Princesa Hyuga, Joven Uchiha… se que ustedes me buscaran por el poder que necesitan.

Comento para desaparecer entre la neblina dejando a un Naruto cansado.

Con Anko.

Anko: ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué quieres con la aldea? –Pregunto en pose de ataque-

Mikau: no te preocupes, yo solo estoy persiguiendo a la estúpida serpiente, para conseguir datos de mi padre.

Anko: creo que deberías seguirme para hablar con el Hokage, parece que tienes mucha información de Orochimaru.

Mikau: no tengo tiempo.

Tsubaki: por favor Mikau kun, vayamos para no tener problemas –pidió la chica arma-

Mikau: esta bien Tsubaki chan.

Blair: Mikau kun, Blair quiere jugar.

Mikau: Blair trasformaste en neko para ir mas rápido.

Volviendo con los Genin

Sakura, Ino y Kiba cuidaban a sus compañeros que estaban en un estado muy malo, pero fueron sacados de sus pensamientos cuando aparecieron unos shinobis del Sonido encabezados por un calvo obeso.

Estos venían con el objetivo de matar a los de Konoha, Kiba y Akamaru se lanzaron al ataque pero este obeso simplemente le dio un rodillazo que lo lanzo lejos de su camino. Entonces un sujeto que parecía momia y otro de pelo parado llegaron a tomar a Ino y Sakura por el pelo, las cuales gritaban de dolor.

El líder de los del sonido comenzó a golpear a Kiba de una manera totalmente inhumana, para el momento en que se aburrió Akamaru estaba en el suelo lastimado y Kiba casi muerto.

?: ¿Qué haremos con ellas? –Pregunto la momia-

¿: A mi poco me interesa, si quieren divertirse con ellas antes de matarlas háganlo, yo solo observare –exclamo el gordo-

X: no es justo Dosu, la tuya tiene mas pecho que la mía.

Dosu: tranquilízate, confórmate con el gran trasero que tiene la peli rosada.

X: argh!, bueno eso si esta pequeña puta tiene buen culo, lo reconozco.

Las chicas estaban aterradas estaban apunto de ser violadas, estos chicos tardaron 30 minutos en quitarles toda la energía tanto física como Chakra y ahora solo podía hacer los movimientos necesarios para mantearse sentadas o de pie.

X: como me voy a divertir –exclamo el chico lamiéndose los labios-

En ese instante un golpe lo saco volando y se pudo apreciar que era el Uchiha con el Sharingan activo y unas marcas negras en el cuerpo.

¿: Maldición su sello esta activo.

Sasuke: ¿así que ustedes están molestando a mis perras? ¿Qué les quede claro? Estas chicas solo son mías, yo las violare tanto desee y si se meten en mi camino los matare –al terminar de hablar apareció detrás del chico derribado, y comenzó a jalar de sus brazos hasta que un sonoro Crack se hizo presente, dando a entender que sus brazos se habían roto-

¿: no podemos hacer nada en estos momentos, si la Hyuga despierta estaremos perdidos.

Sasuke: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienen miedo? Bueno eso es lo que deben sentir, al ver a alguien superior a ustedes, yo… Soy un Uchiha un miembro de Elite, y yo… los matare.

¿: Hagamos un trato Uchiha, quédate y viola a las chicas y nosotros te damos los pergaminos, pero no s dejaras ir.

Sasuke: y ¿si los mato, me quedo con sus pergaminos y violo a las chicas, no seria lo mismo? –pregunto burlonamente-

¿: si haces eso, al final de los exámenes quien te llevara con Orochimaru a recibir mas poder.

Sasuke: un punto a su favor mediocres, ahora lárguense antes de que cambie de opinión.

Una vez que se fueron Sasuke utilizo Kage Bunshin no jutsu apareciendo un clon de sombra para divertirse con las chicas las cuales imploraban piedad.

Sakura: no… sa… Sasuke, no nos hagas esto –decia asustada llorando-

Ino: por favor.

Sasuke: ya que la perra rubia lo pidió por favor, ella será la primera.

Los clones empezaron a desnudar a las chicas que lloraban y gritaban en contra de su voluntad, para cuando Sasuke quiso ella estaban frente a los miembros del clon y el Sasuke Original.

Sasuke: métanlo en sus bocas o lo lamentaran.

Justo cuando se acercaban una bomba de humo se hizo presente en el ambiente, cuando el humo se disipo, las chicas estaban en los brazos de un pelinegro acompañado de una gata y otra chica pelinegra.

Sasuke: vaya, vaya parece que un mediocre vino a donar una puta mas a la causa de los Uchiha.

Mikau: sellos malditos, siempre son una mierda tratar con ellos.

Sasuke: bien imbécil, ahora dame a tu chica y a mis pequeñas perras si no quieres salir herido.

Mikau: perdón dijiste algo, por que pareces culo, solo expulsas mierda de ese orificio en tu rostro.

Sasuke: lo lamentaras.

Mikau solo se movio de una manera extraña en la cual unos rayos aparecieron en su mano la cual al hacer contacto con Sasuke quedo aturdido por unos segundos.

Sasuke: ¿Qué mierda fue eso?

Mikau: eso es mi resonancia de alma, con ella puedo crear choques a otros cuerpos.

Sasuke: una vez que te derrote me dirás tu secreto, por que será lo único que salvara tu patética vida.

Mikau: ya lo veremos invesil.

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque, cabe decir que Mikau le estaba dando unos golpes que dejaban aturdido por momentos a Sasuke, lo cual hacia que desatara cada vez mas un poco del poder del sello, lo cual le causaba un poco de dificultades al extraño pelinegro.

Sasuke: sientes mi poder.

Mikau: te entiendo madre, los sellos malditos son una mierda… será mejor que acabe con el –pensaba el chico- Tsubaki modo espada demoniaca.

Tsubaki: Hai.

La chica comenzó a brillar y se trasformo de nuevo en una espada negra, que al contacto con el chico comenzaron a aparecer marcas en su rostro y brazos, mientras que el pelo de Sasuke se empezaba a volver gris y su piel un poco pálida. Mikau uso su espada con la cual atrapo a Sasuke y le propino un golpe fuerte en el rostro que lo mando estrellado a un árbol para caer inconsciente.

Mikau: Blair, revisa que no estén lastimadas por favor –comento dejándose caer sentando en un árbol mientras tenia una pierna estirada y la otra era para recargar su mano.

Las chicas se arreglaron un poco la ropa que parecía haber sido un poco destruida y se dirigieron con miedo a la pelinegra que curaba al chico.

Tsubaki: Mikau, no te muevas.

Mikau: eso duele –se quejo molesto- un dios como yo no, necesita de estas cosas.

Tsubaki: lo se Black… quiero decir Mikau kun.

Mikau: se que el esta feliz de que estes bien.

Tsubaki: si pero, aun lo extraño.

Las chicas un poco indecisas decidieron hablar.

Sakura: ¿Por qué nos ayudaste?

Continuara…

Espero que les haya gusta la intromicion de unos cuantos personajes de Soul Eater, y como dijo el Oc (Mikau), Arachne es su madre y esta viva pero muy débil debido al ataque que le dio Ashura solo le arranco la mitad de su alma.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado merece reviews


End file.
